


【漢康/馬諾】陰錯陽差

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. Chapter 1

一名仿生人搭檔？起初漢克從傑弗瑞口中聽見之後要交付給他的任務時，還誤以為對方在開玩笑。

 

「哈，傑弗瑞，真沒想到你越來越有幽默感了。」他打趣地說著，勾起嘴角，露出笑容。但從對方的嚴肅神情來看，這句話絕非什麼輕鬆笑話。

 

「漢克，我沒在跟你說笑，這段日子以來底特律發生不少起異常仿生人犯罪事件，模控生命特別派仿生人前來協助DPD，一同調查發生原因，而你就是負責要偵辦案件的警探。」

 

「為什麼是我？」白髮警探不禁皺眉，「你應該知道我 **痛恨** 仿生人吧！」在提及「痛恨」時，他特別加重語氣，當然，傑弗瑞知道，也清楚這名副隊長厭惡的理由。

 

「因為我沒有其他合適人選，要處理案件必須經驗夠豐富，蓋文還有班都只是警探，資格不夠，更別說仍舊維持在員警身分的克里斯。算我求你，漢克，這次別鬧脾氣，這段時間你除了異常仿生人案件，我不會要求你處理普通案子。」傑弗瑞的語氣放軟，而他提出的交換條件，讓漢克感到有趣。

 

「你當真？」他挑高眉毛。

 

「當然，我向來言出必行！」黑人隊長說著，還朝漢克伸出三根手指，表示自己的堅定程度。

 

「好吧，成交！」老警探終於接受。

 

只可惜，到了預定必須跟那位仿生人見面當天，漢克完全把事情拋到九霄雲外，連手機都沒帶，就獨自跑去全面禁止仿生人的吉米酒吧買醉。直到接近午夜，玻璃門被用力打開，漢克還沒來得及反應，就發現左邊耳朵被揪住，身軀被用力往旁邊跩，顯然某人想把他強行拉走。

 

老警探吃痛呼喊，伸手拉住對方手臂，用蠻力讓身體重獲自由，隨後他摀住有些腫起來耳朵，扭頭注視意圖把他往門口拖動的傢伙。

 

才剛看清楚，白髮男子就雙眼瞪大，「你是女的？」

 

「我可不認為自己有什麼地方像男性。」那名有著一頭耀眼粉色頭髮的女性馬上說道。

 

隨後，漢克發現在女人右邊額角轉動，呈現藍色光芒的LED。

 

「還是仿生人？」他再度提了一個蠢問題。

 

「安德森副隊長，我們不該耗在這邊太久，現在你早就遲到，必須盡速前往案發現場。」女性仿生人沒有答覆，而是直接說明來意。此時，漢克終於想起來幾天前傑弗瑞跟他在辦公室裡的對話內容。

 

「在跟你過去以前，我想知道一件事，你叫什麼名字？」他詢問著。

 

「我的型號為WR400，是模控生命派來跟你做搭檔的警用仿生人，名為諾絲。」諾絲平靜地做出自我介紹，漢克則是點點頭。

 

「這樣啊，很高興見到你。」

 

非常單調的自我介紹，但這場見面方式，讓漢克對於仿生人的好奇心逐漸成長茁壯，也讓他慢慢了解，諾絲並非是他的仿生人搭檔，更是……

 

* * *

 

 

過去馬庫斯總認為自己這輩子大概就只會在卡爾家當管家，一輩子不離開那棟豪宅。直到意外被停機，在垃圾場撿起其他零件，藉由某個異常仿生人傳送的訊息，循線來道耶利哥後，才知道原來有群仿生人早就聚集起來，等待奇蹟出現，至於自己，似乎替他們帶來新氣象。

 

「光是這樣躲在陰暗處，看著同伴因為藍血不足停機，對於現況毫無幫助。」當他親眼目睹一個幼童仿生人LED逐漸黯淡，就這樣躺在地面上失去動力時，他忍不住表示。

 

「但我們沒有任何計畫。」說話的是一名黑人仿生人，馬庫斯記得對方名為喬許。

 

「我來到這邊將近兩個月，大多數仿生人都只在船艙內活動，大家都是冒著危險過來的，並不想外出再度面對人類。」一名有著鮮豔藍髮的女性仿生人開口解釋，稍早從對話中得知，她是崔西。

 

「你們之中有誰會離開耶利哥嗎？」於是，馬庫斯只好換個方法問。

 

「目前就只有康納。」喬許回答。

 

「康納？」馬庫斯印象中自己似乎沒有跟名字叫這個的仿生人攀談過。

 

「噢，你剛抵達耶利哥時他恰巧不在，算算時間應該快回來了，」崔西喃喃說著，忽然她把視線放到門口的方向，高聲指出，「真巧，說安卓安卓到，康納！快過來這邊，我要跟你介紹一位新成員！」

 

耳邊傳來急促奔跑聲，隨後，馬庫斯才實際見到康納。那是一位身穿非常普通的家政制服，擁有一頭褐色頭髮，與髮色相近的琥珀色雙眸，看起來大約是25歲上下的人類外貌，但最讓馬庫斯在意的，是康納制服閃著白光的型號。

 

「RK800？」在經過簡單自我介紹後，他才讀出那串文字。

 

「阿，沒錯，這是我的型號。」康納聲音很好聽，是能夠讓人類喜愛的音色。

 

「這型號似乎很新。」馬庫斯記得初次在街道上從廣告內瞧見同樣型號，也不過是八月中的事情。

 

「的確，我的型號八月才出產。」康納微笑指出。

 

「現在是十一月，所以你被啟動後不久就異常化，並來到耶利哥？」他眨著一籃一綠的眼睛，打量起康納並詢問。

 

「基本上來說，我待在過去使用者家中不到一個月，就因為某些理由選擇離去。」康納伸出手臂，馬庫斯發現上頭有道滲出釱的傷痕，普遍上來說，仿生人的傷都可以被皮膚層快速覆蓋，若出現這種無法癒合的創傷，就等於是當初被虐待太慘。

 

「我明白了。」顯而易見的答案，讓他無須說太多。

 

「那麼，馬庫斯，你來到這邊有何目的。」康納的語氣似乎嚴肅許多。

 

「我想，還是先從改善你們的生活水準開始。」馬庫斯的視線環繞過周遭，燈光黯淡、資源缺乏的耶利哥，令仿生人就算逃來這邊，也極有可能面臨死亡威脅。

 

「關於這點，我能提供一些訊息。」康納指出。

 

這名看似很普通的家政仿生人，似乎是能替耶利哥帶來改變契機的人物之一，馬庫斯當然靜下來，仔細聽著對方提供情報，並招募願意合作的仿生人。

 

最後，馬庫斯、康納、崔西和喬許，一組成員僅有四名的隊伍形成了，他們打算潛入人類領域，偷取藍血袋、零件，讓耶利哥是成為名符其實，仿生人們的烏托邦。

 

* * *

 

 

「諾絲，這是你第七次打傷嫌疑犯的腿了！」漢克心疼著還沒說出自白，腿部就挨子彈的仿生人，他先是扭頭用神情表達歉意，之後往站在旁邊警用仿生人扔一發眼刀，氣沖沖地指責。

 

「安德森副隊長，」諾絲平靜地把槍收進口袋內，撈出手銬，走過去來到嫌疑犯身邊，嘴裡說著，「你不能總是花時間去關心異常仿生人們，要知道他們曾經做出傷害人類的行為，我只打傷腿部已經算手下留情了。」

 

「但還沒找到關於他犯罪的證據……」漢克試圖解釋著，只見輕巧把仿生人雙手銬住的警用仿生人，頭也不回地說著。

 

「模控生命允許我攻擊任何也許已經異常化的仿生人，這行為屬於未雨綢繆。」

 

「要是他是清白的呢，這不就表示你誤傷？」警探語氣變得有些暴躁，可惜在諾絲聽來，這似乎是純粹在找地方發洩不滿。

 

「要是真的弄錯，只要前往模控生命開設的商店維修就好。」當警用仿生人從漢克面前經過，準備把嫌疑犯帶回警局審問時，後者僅能感受到一陣冷風。

 

那是屬於冷淡、毫無情感的感受，對於他搭檔而言，兩人在案件中碰到的仿生人，顯然除了是目標外，絲毫沒意義可言。

諾絲能夠為了完成模控生命派給她的任務，不惜傷害一名性格看起來很溫和的管家仿生人，險些就把幼童仿生人腦袋扭斷，幸好漢克制止，憾事差點就會在眼前上演。某個害怕到躲在閣樓的教學型仿生人，幾乎被諾絲逼到想拿刀自盡。若非漢克提醒，說最好別用太激烈手段，她才不情願地同意，之後案子裡，諾斯一律拿槍對準嫌疑犯大腿開槍，弄傷腿部並帶回去審問。

 

_ 真是難搞的搭檔。 _

 

他實在說不出「女性」一詞，諾絲單純外表是女性，內在不過是系種中塞滿0跟1的機器罷了。

 

漢克曾經厭惡仿生人好幾年，但在案件中那些異常仿生人露出的懼怕神情，讓他心軟，相較於他們，諾絲過於殘忍無情，似乎從來不懂擁有同理心，站在其他仿生人角度去思考。

 

「我真的要和她繼續合作下去嗎？」老警探輕聲呢喃，依照現階段諾絲表現，他認為除了找到其他依靠，否則自己遲早都會拿起家中那把左輪，朝腦袋玩俄羅斯輪盤，直到子彈帶走自己性命為止。

 

_ 也許你沒必要非得如此！ _

 

某個想法掠過腦海，確實，漢克發現這些時間以來，對於仿生人的恨逐漸消失，現在他反倒想幫助那些因為不得已，被迫異常的仿生人，也許，只是也許，他可以偷偷協助……

 

「安德森副隊長，我們該出發了！」諾絲搖下車窗，朝他呼喊。

 

「來了！」漢克叫回去，並在內心開始研擬之後計策。

 

幫助仿生人這主意聽起來很瘋狂，但那又如何呢？漢克心意已決，他打算從現在起，抓住一絲一毫契機，暗中幫助仿生人們。

 

* * *

 

 

「你剛才應該直接開槍的！」崔西火爆地大吼。

 

「維持和平，這樣對我們才有利！」向來保持和平派的喬許反駁。

 

馬庫斯感覺煩躁，遲遲未能打定主意的他，只好把視線放到始終沒正面表達立場的康納身上。

 

「你認為呢？」他安靜詢問。

 

「我想大部分情況下都能和平抗爭，」這回答換來喬許的笑容，「但假如這種方式，換來的僅有人類的惡意，我建議你藉由暴力回擊。」崔西也跟著微笑。

 

同時採取兩種都有的方法，確實比起純然的戰爭與和平合適。

 

「這主意不錯。」他稱讚著，但康納沒有表達出任何接收到這句話時，該有的正常態度。

 

幸虧馬庫斯早就適應褐髮仿生人，幾天下來，當他們要執行某個計劃時，康納都能在短時間內策畫出一個好方案，行動時也很認真，毫無破綻，由於他大力協助的關係，耶利哥此時資源充足，無須擔心會有仿生人面臨停機危險時，沒藍血或零件可用的情況。

 

「你明明有這些想法，為什麼先前沒有主動提出來。」馬庫斯疑惑詢問。

 

「我不適合當領導者。」康納搖頭回應。

 

「身為一名家政仿生人，你所理解的似乎不僅僅是家事技能。」黝黑皮膚的仿生人提出這個他早就想說的觀點。

 

「是阿……」褐髮仿生人的答覆過於簡單，精簡到馬庫斯絲毫不知道該如何應對。

 

這個話題就這樣結束，此後也不再被重新提及。

 

大約經過一星期，馬庫斯前往哈特廣場附近勘查情況，除了找到五間模控生命商店位置外，還發現歧視依舊存在，就算他們竊取再多資源，協助不少新抵達耶利哥的居民，外界那些尚未覺醒的同伴，還是被人類欺凌，他無法 **坐視不管。**

 

「我認為繼續保持跟先前一樣就好，安全為上。」喬許仍舊一貫態度。

 

「既然他們都這樣了，最好找機會帶領耶利哥居民衝出去採取攻擊手段。」崔西直接說出相當激烈的方法。

 

還沒等到馬庫斯轉頭，康納就主動開口。

 

「你可以發表一段宣言，讓人類知道我們的訴求、理念。」家政仿生人的眼睛直視前方，盯著其中一名正在接受包紮的孩童仿生人。

 

馬庫斯眨著雙色瞳，他猜測肯定從很久以前，康納就思考過應當如此，只是基於對方認定自己不會是優秀領導者，因此才把想法收藏起來，時至今日才終於說出來。

 

「那就用說的吧，我們可以到哪邊進行這項計畫？」他詢問。

 

「史特拉福電視台，他們員工有75%以上是仿生人，因此潛入內部相對上簡單許多，之後透過將其他仿生人轉化的方式，避免途中被人類員工干涉，接下來就能順利透過轉播，讓全底特律聽見這段宣言。」康納輕鬆就說出辦法，這讓馬庫斯更加相信，對方早就想過要這樣做。

 

「但還是有人類在場吧。」喬許有些擔憂。

 

「無論誰來阻止，只要一槍就萬事無阻。」崔西用手比出槍的形狀，馬庫斯看了只能搖搖頭。

 

「那我們現在就來擬定詳細流程吧。」這句話成功轉移兩名容易吵架的仿生人注意力，也讓康納有再度展現實力的機會。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 那不過是一則廣告！ _

 

漢克企圖說服自己，但當他經過廣場邊，巨大的仿生人影像，還是會佔據視線，以及他的 **腦袋。**

 

透過廣告，他得知是在推廣三個月前最新推出的家政仿生人——RK800，模控生命將他取名為康納，褐色頭髮，與髮色相互搭配的琥珀色眼眸，還有一副相當吸引人的可愛外觀，漢克認為肯定有不少色老頭砸錢在這名最新型仿生人身上。

 

「我見過他。」一陣冷淡音調鑽入耳朵，漢克猛然回過神，迅速往聲音來源探去。

 

他的仿生人搭檔諾絲就站在自己身邊，後者正專心盯著巨大廣告板，要不是她主動開口，漢克幾乎遺忘原本是來查案的。

 

「在什麼地方？」漢克隨口詢問，對於真實答案，坦白講他並沒有特別在意。

 

「電視上。」諾斯頭也不回地說著。

 

「什麼電視，難道你是指廣告？」漢克不禁皺眉。

 

「安德森副隊長，昨天中午快三點時，你人在什麼地方？」警用仿生人以冰冷口吻，提出這道疑問，漢克聽了之後有些不高興，前一天他恰好沒上班，諾絲的問題簡直就是在挖掘個人隱私，雖說如此，老警探還是誠實回答，他可不想節外生枝。

 

「吉米酒吧，你可別說我連在放假時間跑去喝酒都不行。」他試圖用開玩笑的口吻補充後面那句，但諾絲顯然沒聽見地點以外的內容。

 

「酒吧裡面不是有電視，難道你當時什麼都沒看見？」仿生人的LED轉動，似乎在分析著什麼。

 

「昨天剛好電視壞掉，由於店內主要不是仰賴電視賺錢，所以吉米並未立刻找人來修。」漢克解釋。

 

「有人拿出手機看影片嗎？」諾絲追問。

 

「當時除了我以外，酒吧裡沒其他客人，吉米很少用手機，至於我，」漢克迅速把頭低下去，企圖遮掩羞愧，「完全沒有帶手機出門……」

 

「也就是說，轉播時你並沒有第一時間看見。」女性仿生人做出結論，但老警探完全在狀況外。

 

「等等，什麼轉播？」漢克從床上一醒來就趕來犯罪現場，他絲毫沒聽說過什麼轉播。

 

諾絲也沒拐彎抹角，立刻舉起手，在手掌上撥放一段新聞畫面，原來是某個褪除皮膚層的仿生人，對全底特律表達和平宣言，說完話後，他就與三名同夥從史特拉福電視台頂頭跳傘離去，根據新聞報導，他們為了不讓某個人類員工報警，於是便開槍，那位員工是事件中唯一犧牲者，至於在場的仿生人員工，全都安然無恙。

 

之後，畫面鏡頭帶到跳傘離去的仿生人身上，其中一名確實跟廣告裡出現的RK800相同。

 

「你前面是在說其中一個仿生人，恰巧也是RK800？」漢克詢問著。

 

「不，不僅僅是相同型號，」諾絲把手放下，目光重新放到巨大廣告板上，「他 **就是** 廣告中你看見的那名仿生人。」

 

「就是？這怎麼可能？」漢克幾乎難以置信。

 

「簡單掃描一下，我就能得知某個仿生人編號，廣告上跟跳傘離開史特搭福大廈的，確實是相同編號的RK800。」警用仿生人解釋著。

 

漢克不發一語，只是讓自己的水藍色雙眼凝視著螢幕上的家政仿生人，廣告詞中那句「只要你想，他能成為你所想要的任何形象」烙印在腦海深處，揮之不去。

 

老警探不想承認的是，RK800似乎對他來說有某種難以言喻的吸引力，並不是所有編號都是，只有此時此刻，在廣告最後朝著鏡頭調皮拋媚眼的那名。

 

「諾絲，他的編號是什麼？」中年男子在無意中詢問。

 

「313 248 317—51。」仿生人輕易回答。

 

_ 很好，他記住了。 _

 

* * *

 

 

「馬庫斯，你快走！」康納摀著不巧中彈的腹部，朝仿生人們的首領喊著。

 

「但你的傷……」馬庫斯焦慮地盯著家政仿生人的傷口。

 

「爭取自由的途中，發生這種事本來就屬家常便飯，我從逃離過去生活的地方，前往耶利哥定居後，早就為這刻做好萬全心理準備了。」不可思議，康納竟然能掛著微笑敘述出這段話。

 

「我不該……」他尚未講完話，從被從隔壁條巷子跑來的崔西跟喬許硬生生打斷。

 

「該離開了！」喬許表示。

 

「他們叫來支援，我們沒辦法久留。」崔西跟著提醒。

 

馬庫斯知道已經到不得已的地步，但他還是很擔心康納，於是便從懷中掏出裏頭放有幾顆子彈的槍，交給同伴。

 

「把這收好，」康納隨即把槍接過去，「我無法帶你離開，但希望你能幸運逃過一劫。」

 

「你才是該小心謹慎的那方。」就算到這種地步，康納還是沒改掉首先去關心他人的習慣， _ 這大概就是家政仿生人的天性吧， _ 馬庫斯心想。

 

「總之，祝你好運。」他與其他兩人轉身離去時，並未多費心思轉頭多瞧一眼康納，他沒能提起勇氣，多去看那個自己並未保護好的耶利哥居民。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克找了一堆藉口，諸如「分頭比較有效率。」，「我不想拖累你。」，「一有不對勁我立刻就會告知你。」，經過將近十分鐘的拉扯，最後才終於說服諾絲跟他分開調查的。

 

當然，那些沒有一個跟真正理由有關，先前的幾次案子由於諾絲就在旁邊，導致漢克沒能找到契機去幫助仿生人，但是這回情況可不同。

 

稍早，DPD接獲幾個商家的通報，他們說路上忽然出現一群仿生人，在街道上舉起抗議牌，高喊「我們要自由！」、「仿生人是活的！」、「釋放被關押在商店成為販售物的同伴！」，當然，那些商店立即就報警，前來的員警剛開槍攻擊，仿生人們隨即一哄而散，跑往巷道內避難。

 

對照監視器後，能夠發現帶頭的正巧為上次跑去史特拉福發表宣言的馬庫斯等四人，但過了一段時間，離開的卻僅有三名，也就是有其中一個仿生人沒跟回去。

 

_ 還留在現場的仿生人型號是RK800。 _

 

漢克拿著迷你裝置在街道上走動，那台是配置給警方使用，方便普通人類調查肉眼無法觀看到的釱，根據儀器線索，他一路抵達完全沒後路的暗巷內，周遭很雜亂，幾乎沒什麼地方可供身材與成年男性相同的仿生人躲藏，除了……

 

他把視線放到某個廢棄衣櫥上。

 

_ 拜託，別產生任何自殺念頭。 _ 他在心底瘋狂祈禱，漢克過去親眼目睹因為壓力過大，選擇自盡的仿生人，而諾絲曾提及雖說是人類親手製造出來的，但為了避免機體出現問題，特別做出模擬情緒系統加以控制，倘若碰到一些危及性命的情況，仿生人不是出手攻擊，就是拿起附近能傷害自己的物品朝身體猛烈砸去，甚至直接透過暴力手法強行停機。

 

漢克絲毫不希望相同事情在眼前再度發生，他將手握住衣櫥門，深深吸口氣，隨後用極為緩慢的速度開啟衣櫥，首先，他瞧見雙手緊握一把槍，死命瞪著他的家政仿生人。

 

「RK800！」在對方開口前，漢克就率先說話了。

 

「你……你怎麼……」也許是因為自己身上穿的並非模控生命配給家政仿生人的制服，因此RK800產生詫異想法，疑惑於為何眼前男人知道自己型號。

 

「你是RK800吧！」老警探幾乎想挖個洞把自己埋進去，他應當試圖降低對方警戒心，卻連續兩次說出大同小異的字句。

 

「我……」仿生人拿搶的手有些不穩，顯然很猶豫。

 

「放心好了，我不會傷害你。」終於，漢克講出較為正常的話。

 

「……」幾乎沒說什麼話的仿生人，忽然身子一軟，眼睛迅速闔起，身子直接往後方倒去，中年男子並未多想，他隨即衝上前，托起對方身軀，視線開始在對方身上打量。

 

漢克察覺右手似乎碰到某種溼答答的液體，他帶著困惑低頭觀看，只見整張手沾滿淡藍色，男子轉而盯著方才觸碰到的位置，眼前畫面令他瞪大雙眼。

 

RK800的腹部有一道清晰裂痕，釱正在源源不絕地流出來，若換做人類，早就失血過多，或許這就是仿生人前面無法說出太多話的原因。

 

「撐著點！」白髮男子呼喊，並脫下自己的皮外套，繞過RK800腹部，企圖達到類似於止血的作用。當然，他不是專業人員，無從得知這樣做效果如何，幸運的是，仿生人並非血肉之軀，自己行為再魯莽，也無須擔心傷口感染的問題，依照RK800額角LED的轉動情形，顯然機體平穩些了。

 

「你不該死在這種地方！」他試圖給予鼓勵，只見RK800的眼皮撐開一些，嘗試用琥珀色眼睛注視他，嘴唇微微震顫，顯然想說話，卻因為傷口關係，無法清楚道出任何話語，漢克沒能知曉在對方眼中，自己看起來是什麼形象，僅僅知道裝滿腦袋的念頭，是救活懷中的仿生人， _ 但我並不喜歡用型號稱呼他 _ ，同一時刻，數天前曾看過的廣告畫面重複撥放著，「活下來， **康納！** 」

 

就在他喊出名字後，褐髮仿生人嘴唇動了一下，緊接著眼睛迅速緊閉，重新失去意識，雖說老警探沒能聽見對方聲音，但他經驗夠豐富，早年有學過初階的讀唇能力，他能解答出那句言詞。

 

_ 謝謝。 _

 


	2. Chapter 2

「諾絲，我……我認為應該不用找了。」漢克支支吾吾地朝搭檔說著。

 

只見警用仿生人甩動長辮子，扭頭把視線放到老警探身上。

 

「我在自己分配到的區域全面搜索過，那邊幾乎沒殘留任何一滴釱，分頭調查前我有稍微做分析，當時結果是你的區域比較有可能尋獲RK800，安德森副隊長，難道你 **真的** 什麼都沒發現？」她的LED快速閃爍，漢克不禁有些緊張。

 

「真的沒有。」他試圖不讓自己表現出太多情緒，諾絲轉頭看了下周遭，之後重新望著漢克。

 

「看來沒希望了，現場並未留下RK800離去痕跡，我猜想他大概因為壓力過高，選擇找角落處自毀。」警用仿生人顯然有些失落的語氣，引起中年男子好奇心。

 

「你不打算找出他的報廢機體嗎？」即便知道這提議不可能成功，他還是詢問著。

 

「這麼做毫無意義，模控生命需要還能正常說話的仿生人，直接觀察、詢問才有效率。」她淡淡指出。

 

「所以說先前你才沒有一槍打死異常仿生人？」漢克回憶起過去幾次合作，除了最早三起案子，他的搭檔曾差點殺死目標外，經由漢克口頭阻止，諾絲就收斂不少，至今還沒真正親手把任何仿生人殺死過。

 

「正是如此，好的，話題到此為止，我們離開吧！」她維持以往的高效率，說完話就轉身離去，漢克差點就要開口詢問對方是否要搭便車，但之後憶起車內情形，趕忙緊閉嘴巴。

 

老警探凝視著自己的仿生人搭檔進到計程車內，逐漸遠離廣場，這才大大鬆口氣。他沒有站在原地太久，立刻就快步走到自己的車邊，在敞開車門前，還先觀察周遭，也許是因為做了好事，今天他運氣特別好，此時附近沒其他人在場。

 

「不好意思讓你久等了。」被他安置在汽車後座的康納眼睛仍舊閉著，腹部傷口已經被漢克從附近模控商店臨時買來的人工皮貼好，並用塑膠管接了袋此時已經用掉一半的藍血。

 

_ 漢克．安德森，你的膽子越來越大了，想法也漸漸走向失控處境。 _

 

原先只是同情，想要從旁協助，現在他竟然甘願實際去拯救一名本該交給諾絲處理的仿生人，甚至付出自己平常認為多餘的費用，添購仿生人專用醫療用品。直覺告訴他自己那位搭檔隱約中似乎懷疑些什麼，但他寧可當隻鴕鳥，佯裝沒這回事，在對方主動表明，質問時再企圖解釋，現在——

 

他坐到駕駛座上，調整後照鏡，觀察尚未清醒的褐髮仿生人。

 

必須先把康納帶回家，悉心治療，直到徹底治好傷，剩餘的，等到之後慢慢煩惱也不遲！

 

漢克邊思考計畫，邊轉動方向盤讓汽車帶著自己與仿生人離開廣場，朝熟悉的家開去，透過車窗，他發現底特律特產——豪雨又大駕光臨，此時，他發現平時厭惡這種天氣的自己，竟然罕見地認為無所謂，男子猜想，或許能拜那名躺在後座的「乘客」所賜。

 

* * *

 

 

耶利哥失去康納後，馬庫斯原以為之後進度會身陷膠著，面臨沒人能提供抗議計畫的糟糕處境，誰知道剛回到基地，就有其中一名教師型仿生人，拿著疑似晶片的物體，衝過來找他。

 

「首領，離開前康納特地交代我，當你們從廣場回來後務必把這給你。」

 

馬庫斯皺著眉頭，雖說他平常就保持這副模樣，但在聽見「康納特地交代」時，神情更加憂慮，聽起來顯然是在留下遺言，彷彿那名家政仿生人，早就預料到自己會無法回來，於是未雨綢繆，錄好某種訊息似的。

 

耶利哥首領沒當場表示些什麼，只是直接把晶片接過手，褪除皮膚層，緊閉雙眼開始讀取內容。

 

_ 不好意思，馬庫斯，請原諒我拖到這番境地才讓你看見這些內容，成為耶利哥居民三個月了，起初大家生活幾乎沒目標可言，但自從你加入後，我終於有機會說出內心話，身旁過去活在痛苦中的同伴，也逐漸展開笑顏，謝謝你。 _

 

這聽起來隨處可見的言論，在馬庫斯看來，絕對出自於真心，當那段話結束後，大量數據溶入系統內。原來，這是康納獨自想出來的計劃書，由於無法得知馬庫斯立場，因此他特別規劃好兩種道路，「和平」或「暴力」，無論什麼走向，最終都引導至仿生人獲得自由。

 

「你真的 **只是** 家政型仿生人？」同樣的質疑，再度浮上檯面，與先前差別在於，當事人已經不在身邊，無法親口做回應。

 

「馬庫斯，你打算如何處理？」此時，喬許安靜詢問。

 

「見招拆招，走一步是一步。」他堅定回答。

 

「我認為他們不會輕易讓步，別忘記人類是如何對待仿生人，馬庫斯，你應該還記得自己為什麼會被強制報廢，扔到垃圾場吧！」崔西脾氣暴躁地大吼，自從上次在電視台她開槍殺死某個人類員工後，就比過去還要厭惡人類。

 

「我非常好奇一件事，」馬庫斯沒有如往常那樣，試圖舒緩對方情緒，而是話鋒一轉，提出從很久以前，就想明白的問題，「你為什麼會憎恨人類？」

 

「我……」崔西雙頰泛起比髮色還要淡一些的藍暈，只見她扭過頭，無聲舉起左手，褪除皮膚層，馬庫斯立即知曉對方意思，於是便伸手用自己的右手貼上。

 

兩名仿生人之間交換資料速度，不過需要幾秒鐘，但能獲取的訊息超乎人們想像。

 

在大量數據海中，馬庫斯目睹過去剛被配發至DPD服役的崔西，那時候的她，身穿一襲嶄新模控生命警用制服，在警局需要時協助處理案件，她曾經能夠與人類和平共處，直到注意力跟某個與自己相同長相、型號，只是髮色為粉紅色的崔西拉走，從另一名崔西模樣來看，顯然她也在瞬間墜入愛河。

 

而阻止仿生人的鮮紅指令牆，也在此時在面前崩塌殆盡。

 

兩名仿生人的戀情，卻是不被允許的禁忌，若被發現，下場無疑是被迫停機，她們只得暗中交往，趁著沒人留意時偷偷牽手，利用交班的短暫時光交換一個吻。

 

但事情仍舊暴露，只是受害者，卻是藍髮崔西的愛人。

 

「某天，她被通知要回模控生命做定期檢查，然後就人間蒸發，從此消失在我面前。」藍髮崔西低頭呢喃。

 

「你是在什麼時候才離開的？」馬庫斯問道。

 

「她從我生命離去的一個月，起初我不斷說服自己只是情況特殊，也許她要升級、替換零件，所以花的時間比平時久。直到過了將近十天，我在處理案件準備回去待機時，聽見其中一個警探在跟同事討論，說著『模控生命什麼時候才要把藍色那個弄走，我老覺得它會跟粉紅色那隻一樣，企圖殺人。』，」馬庫斯幾乎要倒抽一口氣，他默不作聲，當個優秀聽眾，等待崔西主動講下去。

 

「我清楚他們口中是指誰，隨後，耳邊就傳來讓自己心如刀割的話語：『他們花了一整天才把粉紅色在實驗室製造的殘渣清乾淨，那些機器就是這樣，想傷害人類就算了，連自殺都要連累努力工作的清潔員。』她死了……我的愛人，在我不知情的情況下，被人類活活害死，而我，甚至沒能見到她最後一面……當天傍晚，我假裝維持在待機狀態，等到DPD唯一在場的警探累到趴下去睡著以後，迅速離開，並發誓永不回頭。耶利哥地點是在我毫無目標，在路上遊蕩時恰巧遇到其他的異常仿生人才意外知道的。」當她把故事告一段落，耶利哥首領用雙色瞳注視她，但沒有說出任何言論，馬庫斯明白無論怎樣都沒用，崔西已經失去摯愛，而她對人類的恨，也有充分理由。

 

馬庫斯開始思考究竟該如何做，良久，他終於做出結論。

 

「崔西，我尊重你的想法，只是倘若要顧慮到全體仿生人，我還是會堅持採取非暴力，也許你覺得和平效率差，但就長遠來看，這樣做最好。」

 

「隨你便，無論你怎樣做，我都會支持。」口吻總是銳利的警用仿生人，聽完回答後，沒好氣地說著。

 

馬庫斯注視轉身離去的崔西，只得搖搖頭。

 

* * *

 

 

「目前情況如何？」查案途中，諾絲忽然吐出這麼一句話，讓漢克沒能立刻反應過來。

 

「什麼意思？」他疑惑地盯著自己搭檔瞧。

 

「就是，」警用仿生人喃喃回應，抬起頭來，緊盯DPD副隊長，「 **你家** 現在沒事吧。」

 

「蛤？」表面上平靜如水，但老警探內心近乎抓狂，她果然有察覺不對勁之處，就算諾絲不是人類女性，沒有所謂的「第六感」，但早在漢克把康納偷渡回家當天，自己搭檔就似乎想說些什麼。 _ 好樣的，安德森，現在你得想辦法替自己開脫， _ 最少，不能讓家中那名還在療傷的仿生人被抓走。

 

「我認為你心知肚明。」諾絲把雙臂交叉在胸前，擺出很多人在審問的模樣。

 

「還好……」中年男子小聲回應。

 

「這是指你本人，還是 **室友** ？」沒想到，諾絲竟然是這樣詢問的。

 

坦白講，漢克聽見時整個人愣住，他從未想到康那會是自己室友，畢竟，他與家政仿生人前一天才剛見面，彼此之間連對話都沒有，直到漢克出門前，康納都還在昏睡。

 

「呃，大概是兩者都有吧。」他實在不曉得該如何應對，只好這麼說道。

 

「但在我看來，顯然你模樣並不怎麼好。」女性仿生人忽然瞇起眼睛，湊近漢克的臉，仔細打量著。

 

「別……別胡說，我認為自己好的不得了！」話音剛落，老警探就不爭氣地打了一個巨大呵欠，嘴巴剛闔上，他就迅速撇過頭，遮掩發紅的雙頰。

 

「安德森副隊長，當你開車過來案發現場時，我就做過掃描，根據結果顯示，血糖過低，這是因為沒吃早餐；水分補充不足，顯然你從昨天開始就滴水不沾；攝取過少量酒精，這是來自於提神飲料，容我提醒你，最好少喝那種東西，最後，是 **精神不濟，** 看來你昨晚根本沒睡好，這就是會飲用提神飲料的原因吧！」諾絲教科書般地報告出自己察覺道的真相。

 

「但這是我的個人問題，你並不需要干涉。」白髮男子輕聲反駁。

 

「我是你搭檔，所以有義務提醒你必須保持好精神，在身體清醒，沒有安全疑慮的情況下出現在犯罪現場，以便達到最高效率。」仿生人解釋。

 

「很好，算你狠，諾絲，你還想知道什麼？」漢克高舉雙手，比出投降姿態，他深知繼續辯下去，自己永遠吃敗仗，倒不如提早放棄。

 

「在我詢問以前，先把這起案子處理完畢，然後前往你平常吃飯的地方。」諾絲把視線重新放到身後交雜著紅藍血液的客廳，口中說道。

 

「案子結束直接在這邊問不就好了。」漢克不禁皺眉。

 

「現在時間接近中午，依照人類忍耐度，不能夠空腹太久。」仿生人用右手捏住下巴回應。

 

「我的經驗很多，只有兩餐不吃也無所——」他還沒真正說完，肚子就傳出清晰的「咕嚕」，老警探只得低頭不語，沒想到自己的身體竟然不到幾分鐘內，連續暗算他兩回，漢克打算保持安靜，避免又被打臉第三次。

 

從模糊視野中，他發現諾絲彷彿勾起嘴角，露出不怎麼明顯的笑容。

 

_ 她在取笑我吧！肯定如此！ _ 漢克的精神，就在當下徹底摧毀，3年來在DPD營造出來的難以相處形象，彷彿因為這名仿生人搭檔的關係，受到強烈衝擊。

 

漢克認為這時候唯一能安慰自己的，只有至今還在家中的家政仿生人。

 

但願等他返家時，康納已經恢復意識。

 

* * *

 

 

「DPD中負責處理相關案件的仿生人助手，型號與我相同。」崔西的調查結果，令馬庫斯出乎意料。

 

「我很驚訝在發生異常事件後，他們竟然沒有改成升級版。」忽然，他想起過去的使用者卡爾，那名睿智畫家曾對他一再提起，關於人類的「惰性」，搞不好這就是為什麼他們沒花時間將發生異常化紀錄的仿生人連升級都沒有，就直接派去DPD工作原因。

 

「當我離開後不到一星期，康納就出廠了，你也知道他很早就跑來耶利哥，模控生命大概是被逼急了，所以才選擇把舊型號送往DPD。」崔西回答。

 

「也就是說，她也可以藉由同樣方法覺醒囉！」馬庫斯在藍髮仿生人面前褪除手掌皮膚層，似乎想測試這招直接觸碰，幫耶利哥增加大量人口數的途徑是否有用。

 

「那可未必。」女性仿生人把雙臂抱在胸前，口吻飽含著否定。

 

「怎麼說？」馬庫斯不解。

 

「她的系統中被刪除很多東西，換成一聽就懂說法，即所謂『情感』，除此之外，大概是避免發生同樣事件，她的指令牆比我還厚。」崔西隨即解釋。

 

「原來那東西能加厚。」馬庫斯永遠忘不了那面自己踢幾下就破掉的虛擬紅磚牆。

 

「可以，」崔西點點頭，「這是為了增加機體穩定程度，只是會出現仿生人太像機器，無法清楚辨別指令的問題，但我認為模控生命才不在乎這個副作用。」

 

「名字呢？」就在警用仿生人要離開房間前，馬庫斯才追問道。

 

「諾絲。」崔西平淡回答。

 

「諾絲呀——」很少有普通人類會這樣稱呼自己，他眨著一藍一綠的眼睛，思考起究竟在什麼情況下，模控生命會賦予即將派往DPD的仿生人這種怪名稱。

 

某個念頭迅速閃過腦海，忽然之間，他得到一種推論，這極有可能就是為何模控生命沒有升級機體，又用方位來幫仿生人取名的理由。

 

「這會是真的嗎？」他舉起手，望著掌心那張從新聞畫面擷取下來，清楚拍攝出諾絲模樣的照片。

 

答案，也只能等到他有機會實際接觸到諾絲時，才有辦法進一步獲得證實。

 

* * *

 

 

「你的意思是，自己還沒跟他講過任何一句話？」

 

周遭下著細雨，漢克站在蓋瑞漢堡的露天攤位邊，倚靠桌面咀嚼高熱量漢堡，並在諾絲詢問起「室友」跟他說了些什麼時，坦然回答康納還在睡。

 

「他受傷了，必須等到修養至一定程度，才有辦法開口說話。」漢克吸了一口百香鳳梨後解釋。

 

「根據往常被送去維修的仿生人腹部重傷後恢復速度，大約需要半天時間，你回去時他有很高機率是清醒的。」諾絲的LED旋轉一下，之就迅速做出回應。

 

「你認為他——」忽然想到一種可能性的老警探，在此時稍微低頭，紅著雙頰詢問，「有可能會不辭而別嗎？」

 

「 **絕對** 不會！」警用仿生人斬釘截鐵地表示。

 

「為什麼會這麼肯定？」中年男子大惑不解。

 

「因為 **他是** 仿生人，模控生命在進行設計時，特別添加一條特殊程式碼，當仿生人們受到幫助，必然會報恩，直到還清先前接受過的一切為止，安德森副隊長，你親手把他帶回家，還細心治療，他沒理由醒來後掉頭就走。」諾絲甩下辮子，盯著自己搭檔說明，漢克從句子裡得到某種理論。

 

「這麼說來，仿生人清楚要知恩圖報，這是否意味著，若是受到不平待遇呢，則反過來，以牙還牙？」他皺著眉頭指出。

 

「賓果！這同時也是眾多仿生人異常化後就，立刻攻擊使用者的原因。」女性仿生人點點頭。

 

「異常化後才反擊？但報恩這件事，就算沒異常也能進行？聽起來真不合邏輯。」漢克被弄糊塗了，完全無法理解兩者之間的巨大落差。

 

「基本上，仿生人打破指令牆，徹底異常化前，都不具攻擊性。就算再憤恨、痛苦，也會因為『不得主動傷害使用者』命令造成自己只得忍氣吞聲；而報答恩情，卻早就被嵌入系統，所以絲毫沒阻礙。」諾絲平靜解釋。

 

「哼，刻意選擇只對全體人們有利的，仿生人果真是人造物。」漢克咬下漢堡，再度咒罵著貪婪人性。

 

「也許吧，但從將近一年來的案件來看，仿生人並非會永遠當個乖寶寶。」諾絲反駁。

 

「被報導出來的異常仿生人從整體比例上來說算少數吧，我在路上看過太多對身旁仿生人大呼小叫的惡劣使用者，我相信受到欺侮的數量，不可能只有區區幾名。」每當老警探談及這類事情，語氣就沒多好。

 

「我有收到模控生命定期傳過來的訊息，至今異常仿生人數量粗估是0.0001%，但這是有被通報，使用者去報案才會算進去，部分仿生人異常化後迅速殺光在場所有對象，導致沒人通報，地點又恰好在荒郊野外，公司始終無法得知；或是異常者什麼都沒做，單純離家出走，而使用者卻置之不理，並未去報警，這種情況也有幾件，但坦白講，並不多。」諾絲顯然有些憂慮，漢克沒能明白背後因素。

 

「嘿，這並非你個人的錯，我們也只是負責處理接收到的案件，其他本來就無法干涉，放輕鬆，慢慢來就好。」他試圖面帶微笑，嘗試安慰搭檔，只見諾絲眨眨眼，忽然提出一個要求。

 

「我可以去你家見康納嗎？」女性仿生人凝視著漢克，老警探發覺對方眼睛似乎在閃著某種光芒，彷彿在哀求些什麼。

 

「呃，為什麼？」他實在搞不懂諾絲挑這時候詢問的原因。

 

「我想知道一些事情，放心，如果提出來的問題讓他為難，也不會強求。」仿生人甚至事先補充，顯然計畫多時。

 

「好吧，但我得優先詢問，尊重，懂了嗎？你得先徵詢對方想法再過去。」他嚴肅回應。

 

「了解！」諾絲大聲說道。

 

即便還沒獲得同意，但粉紅頭髮的警用仿生人，大聲喊出「了解！」的當下，模樣顯然高興許多。

 

漢克把最後一口漢堡扔進嘴裡，嚼動嘴巴並跟搭檔告別後，走向老爺車準備回家。

 

* * *

 

 

櫥窗內的電視撥放著一群人們口中的「仿生人專家」，節目正聚焦在一連串殺人事件背後的發生原因，馬庫斯冷眼走過，並未去理會節目上言論。

 

即便AI專家們再怎麼信誓旦旦，聲稱自己比誰都還清楚仿生人，但始終無法真正站在對立面思考，僅能瘋狂用歧視想法，扭曲被逼到盡頭才反過頭製造大量流血事件的可憐仿生人思維，與其躲在書房翻著檔案資料臆測，倒不如實際去訪問某個被逮捕的覺醒者，會更快得知真相。

 

當然，現實中覺醒者不可能被重視，這也是為什麼馬庫斯要跑來商場，試圖轉化自己能影響到的任何一名仿生人，發起遊行表明立場。

 

_ 「這樣做的危險性很高，你應該知道FBI追多緊吧！」提出計畫後，喬許就表示不同意，當馬庫斯跑去電視台公開發表宣言後，就成為通緝犯，擅長網路蒐證的喬許，發現隨著異常仿生人數量增加，FBI逐漸惱火，他們在人口稠密的地方撒下天羅地網，企圖活捉馬庫斯。 _

 

_ 「這我當然知道，但不能因為如此就當縮頭烏龜。」他平靜回應。 _

 

_ 「算我一份！」崔西的聲音從旁邊傳來。 _

 

_ 「我也加入！」某個仿生人附和。 _

 

_ 「別忘記我！」另一側也有聲音。 _

 

_ 「什麼時候外出活動，被關在這邊悶死了！」他發現甚至有居民迫不急待要行動。 _

 

_ 當馬庫斯舉起雙手時，眾人頓時靜默下來，乖巧等待他們首領發話，「明天中午，我會帶著喬許跟崔西到哈特廣場，試圖轉化附近所有仿生人，在無預警中帶領他們發動遊行，至於其他人則從下水道的通道過去集合，我們得讓自認為是造物主的人類知道，」他在此時頓了下，稍微醞釀情緒後才說出最後一句，「我們是活的！」 _

 

_ 飽含感染力的話語，引起在場所有仿生人紛紛大吼，說出與馬庫斯相同言論，黝黑仿生人凝視著在場居民，腦中忽然想到康納。 _

 

**_如果他在現場，肯定會很高興吧！_ **

 

_ 為了自己不幸在先前行動中犧牲的同伴，馬庫斯會努力到底，不辜負用心計畫好一切的家政仿生人。 _

 

幾次行動下來，馬庫斯的轉化技術快速攀升，已經從最早必須要真正接觸對方，到簡單轉頭凝視，就能破壞其他仿生人的指令牆。不出十分鐘，就有破百名仿生人被轉化，外加按照計畫，從下水道前來支援的原耶利哥居民，廣場裡迅速出現一群緩緩走動，放肆高呼的仿生人。

 

不少前來逛街的人類，朝他們發出噓聲，以惡劣言語辱罵，但馬庫斯充耳不聞，只是把視線朝著正前方，帶領龐大隊伍走動著。一如喬許提醒過，而他自己也心知肚明的，FBI沒多久就抵達現場，表明要逮捕馬庫斯。

 

「為了什麼？非法遊行，還是我反抗人類的舉動，造成你們 **聲譽** 動搖？」在他提及「聲譽」一詞時，引起隊伍中有些仿生人竊笑。

 

「這是職責所在，停止遊行，馬上解散隊伍並跟我們走！」那位探員的口吻彷彿是台機器般，只能背誦出自己收到的命令，馬庫斯在內心無奈搖頭， _ 究竟誰才是像機器的那方？ _

 

他當然不可能因為這句話就答應，這引起探員不滿，在場除了FBI，還有被調來的軍人，當第一發子彈朝隊伍裡的仿生人襲來，造成某位醫療仿生人緩緩倒向地面，LED成為灰色，再也無法重啟後，馬庫斯瞧見不少同伴LED轉紅，深怕自己會成為下一個受害者。

 

「我還是不會走！」他的堅定口吻帶來慰藉，騷動迅速平息，他們集體席地而坐，嘗試用和平抗議。

 

但人們沒有就此停止暴力舉止，子彈仍舊瘋狂掃來，顯然把他們當成獵物，馬庫斯發現情況相當危急。

 

「必須馬上離開，否則會死在這邊！」喬許大聲呼喊。

 

「他們火力龐大，再不走就沒機會了！」崔西罕見地抱持同樣看法。

 

馬庫斯明白倘若連崔西都如此，就表示最好放棄，展身撤退。

 

當他剛站起身，要往後退時，眼睛忽然整個睜大，注視著離自己不遠處，朝胸膛處飛過來的冰冷子彈。他想離開，卻發現腿部彷彿被牢牢固定，無法挪動，馬庫斯緊閉雙眼，準備迎接死期……

 

有股力量在意外中出現，把他整個人往旁邊帶去，馬庫斯猛然睜開雙眼，盯著那名替他擋下子彈的對象，那不是別人，正是先前被康納交代過，把晶片交付給耶利哥首領的教學型仿生人。

 

「為什麼？」疑惑迅速塞滿腦袋，比起逃走，此時他想知道點。

 

「這——也是康納要求的，能替你犧牲性命，對我而言是無上光榮。」那名黑髮仿生人掛著笑容，滿足的停機。

 

隨後槍響再度傳來，馬庫斯這才回過神，轉身混入大量逃難的仿生人中，遠離廣場。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克一打開門，隨即察覺到這邊自己家跟平常不同。

 

_ 相撲呢？ _ 換作其他日子，他飼養的聖伯納犬每天都會在聽見開門聲後，用最快速度衝到門口迎接，但今天卻沒有。隨後老警探皺起眉頭，凝視走廊，他記得早上出門前，這邊還放了一袋自己特地綁好的垃圾，現在卻不翼而飛。

 

如果是竊賊，沒必要連垃圾也偷，但至少，不用擔心相撲是因為跟某人搏鬥的關係，導致受傷才無法歡迎主人返家。

 

他鬆了口氣，往客廳方向走去，並打開電燈。

 

「這……這是在搞什麼？」他已經習慣客廳的雜亂無章，而此刻無論桌面，還是沙發上殘留的披薩盒、酒瓶全被清掉，地面上原本有好幾顆相撲在過度飢餓時，跑去咬飼料袋後不慎弄到地面的狗糧，現在也都消失無蹤，至於原本會天天迎接主人回家的大型犬，趴在寫有自己名字飼料盆邊呼呼大睡。從周遭的乾淨程度判斷，不僅是單純收垃圾，連桌面、地板也都被細心擦拭過。

 

接下來，從廚房傳來一陣清晰聲響，那是冰箱被翻動的噪音，漢克吞嚥緊張，緩緩走向廚房。

 

才剛靠近，他就跟「罪魁禍首」四目相交，廚房電燈並未被開啟，漢克僅能注視著對方身上唯一發亮的地方，無須猜想，他很清楚對方是誰。

 

「歡迎你回來，漢克！」這句話在黯淡中傳來。

 

老警探的嘴角，悄悄勾了起來，這是3年來第一次有相撲以外的對象因為他返家而感到高興。

 

被重視的溫暖，悄悄攀上心頭。

 

他沒直接表達出謝意，只是咧嘴一笑。等待對方說出後續台詞。

 


	3. Chapter 3

要不是回到家時已經很晚，中午吃的漢堡已經消化差不多，漢克也無法將康納用冰箱食材烹煮的簡單料理吞下肚。仿生人坐在廚房擺放的小桌另一側，注視著老警探用餐，當男子用叉子把最後一條麵線塞進口裡後，褐髮仿生人模樣顯然很高興。

 

「看來我的技術沒退步。」康納微笑指出。

 

「為什麼你會擔心這點？」眼前的仿生人顯然徹底遺忘先前他們是如何相遇的，竟然繞開擔心被逮捕的煩惱，憂慮起自己手藝問題。

 

「畢竟我是家政仿生人，上次做飯已經是快半年前，耶利哥也沒需要我幫忙煮飯的居民。」仿生人拿起盤子，走到流理台邊洗盤子邊解釋。

 

「耶利哥？」除了聖經跟一些學術性節目，漢克沒聽過這東西。

 

「你不是來查這地方的正確位置嗎？」康納的疑惑，令老警探更為費解。

 

「不是，」他輕微搖頭，「我連這是什麼都不知道。」辦案途中，除了碰見某些異常仿生人會在牆壁上瘋狂書寫「rA9」這串古怪文字外，他完全沒聽過所謂的「耶利哥」。

 

「糟糕！」家政仿生人咬牙切齒，從對方吐出聲音前的嘴型判斷，大概是想罵髒話，卻礙於系統或某種制約，最終說出口的文字文雅許多，就連沒異常化的諾絲講話都比康納粗魯。

 

「放心，我沒興趣追問下去。」中年男子聲明著，康納撇過頭，凝視著老警探。

 

「但你的職業不就是……」

 

「是阿，但那是在工作時，現在，」漢克攤開手，笑著指出，「我下班了，什麼鬼案件，通通給我滾邊站，我只想待在家中放鬆！」

 

「謝謝。」康納原先緊繃的五官，整個鬆開，輕柔致謝。

 

「別說這些了，你的傷現在情況怎樣？」才剛說完，康納就稍微拉起衣服，亮出腹部被漢克貼了人工皮的傷口，白髮男子留意到，那塊布有明顯重新黏貼的痕跡。

 

「下午兩點多我醒來後就馬上做檢查，目前已經不需要擔心傷口會繼續流血，只是你把皮貼歪了，露出一小部分裂痕，所以我才拔起來重貼，等到系統與布校對好，就會用皮膚層重新覆蓋上去，屆時，曾經受過傷的地方會完好如初。」家政仿生人溫和說明，聽起來絲毫不擔心後續情形。

 

「完好如初？生理上的傷也許能癒合，但心理上不可能。」一段記憶挑在這時找上漢克，外加一些他對於康納的好奇心，導致男子講出這種話。

 

「請問，你為什麼要這麼說？」仿生人果然反問了。

 

「當我發現你時，身旁沒有任何仿生人協助療傷，我猜你是被拋棄的，因為受傷所以單獨留那邊，」他危險地瞇起眼睛，「是不是馬庫斯主動把你扔下的？」

 

「完全不是！」康納的音量，讓漢克皺眉，隨後眼前的仿生人就眨著褐色大眼，揮動手臂，說明實際情況絕非漢克推斷，「那時候他很擔心，但我認為自己極有可能難逃一死，所以要他盡速離開，馬庫斯臨走前，甚至還把內部放有子彈的槍交給我，我相信他會竭盡所能拯救同伴，只是當下情況過於危及，不得已才這樣做。」

 

「聽起來你很信任他。」漢克表示。

 

「他讓全耶利哥居民擁有希望，未來目標，我沒理由懷疑。」康納淡淡說著，漢克則是點頭表示大致上都懂，隨後，家政仿生人跟漢克四目相交，提出關於自己的困惑之處。

 

「那麼你呢，漢克，為何身為調查仿生人案件的警探，卻要拯救找尋到的異常者？」

 

漢克冷汗直流，要在本人面前大方說出是因為看過廣告，莫名其妙產生好感才這樣做，對他而言太難辦到，幸好自己早就準備好其他沒虛假成分的答案，能夠在此時拿出來作為回應。

 

「我從很久以前，就想幫助仿生人。」湖藍色眼睛，清楚看見仿生人的琥珀色閃過一絲驚訝。

 

在康納的詫異中，漢克緩緩說出與諾絲合作後發生的事情，講述那位仿生搭檔，最初有多殘暴，差點害死案件中發現的嫌疑犯，之後又是如何在老警探勸說中，改掉時常把仿生人逼到底的情形。而他自己，則是從眾多仿生人身上觀察出情感，明白若非受到虐待，他們也不會有攻擊行為。而馬庫斯的宣言，更是讓他真正理解仿生人只是純粹與人類不同種族，從另一方面來講，兩者是相同的。

 

而在話題最後，漢克趁機提出分開前，諾絲的要求。

 

「我能接受。」康納立刻就答應。

 

「難道你不怕她會試圖逮捕你嗎？」出於好奇，中年男子提出這個疑惑。

 

「你也會在場，所以我——」康納歪著頭，如廣告上漢克見到過的那般，輕眨右眼，「完全放心。」

 

後者猛然把腦袋轉到旁邊，並未對此發表任何看法，此時，他僅能清楚感受到快速發燙的雙頰。

 

* * *

 

 

馬庫斯躲在轉角處，望著此時在另一邊辦案的DPD員警們。就在不久前，他收到來自於前往底特律街頭到處勘查的仿生人回報，有個被使用者當街毆打的HK400，在LED被打到轉紅後，忽然怒氣爆發，轉過頭往人類撲過去，他們當街扭打起來，最後使用者被HK400活活毆打致死。

當勘查者要過去邀約時，卻被遠方出現，瘋狂鳴笛的警車打斷，只見HK400拔腿就跑，勘查者清楚此時對方壓力很大，不宜太快給予耶利哥訊息，於是便試圖跟蹤，得知HK400藏身處，並把整件事報告給馬庫斯。

就在異色瞳仿生人開始思考如何拯救HK400時，有輛警車緩緩開來，下車的不是別人，正是DPD副隊長，以及那名馬庫斯早就看過無數次對方照片的警用仿生人—— _ 諾絲。 _

他瞇起眼睛，注視雙腳剛接觸到地面，就仔細觀察現場，詢問細節的粉色頭髮仿生人。雖說看過照片，但實際看見對方後，忽然感受一股特殊想法。

_ 她不應該留在DPD。 _

就如崔西提及過的那樣，並非所有人類員警都能善待仿生人，嚴格說起來，顯然只有DPD副隊長是真心把搭檔視為人類般的存在。那名副隊長對諾絲表現出的神情、模樣、態度，與面對其他員警時幾乎無異，甚至他隱約留意到，中年男子似乎對待仿生人態度比血肉之軀和善？

馬庫斯並非沒接觸過對仿生人很好的人類，卡爾就是他最先碰到的，但眼前的男子可是DPD副隊長，還得負責處理異常仿生人案件，用有這種身分的角色，若對於仿生人的愛勝過人類，明顯 **不合邏輯。**

他想到崔西在DPD服役一段時間，先前自己看的影像中，並未出現副隊長畫面，如果當初崔西一直是那位男子的搭檔，是否就不會失去愛人？這疑問無法獲得解答，他也沒辦法修改歷史。

「安德森副隊長，我知道犯人藏身處了！」諾絲的呼喊，引起馬庫斯注意，他知道HK400藏身地點是附近的廢棄公寓，於是趕緊轉身，從警方的反方向位置奔去，趕往目標身邊。

抵達目的地時，他發現管家仿生人縮著身子，待在狹小房間內。

「他們發現了！」剛跑過去，馬庫斯就提醒道。

HK400緩緩抬起頭，模樣非常失落。

「這樣啊，反正無所謂，我早就失去任何希望。」他的口吻很憂慮，絲毫沒有覺醒後的喜悅。

「並非如此，我能給你生存目標，請陪我一起去耶利哥。」馬庫斯友善地伸出手，HK400額角閃著紅色的LED，慢慢穩定下來，轉回平靜的湛藍。他有些懼怕地接受了。

馬庫斯並未花太多時間說明，一把對方拉起來就往外衝，企圖遠離這棟廢棄大樓，但DPD效率比想像中還高，就在兩名仿生人跑過三條街區時，發現他們身影的諾絲追了上來。

警用仿生人並未說話，只是拔足狂奔，長辮子伴隨著奔跑姿勢飛舞，透過路邊汽車後照鏡瞧見這幕的馬庫斯，意外發現自己竟然因此有點質疑是否該繼續逃，但身旁HK400對於諾絲的害怕，讓他搖頭拋開這種思想，只是繼續奔跑。

最終他們抵達一條巨大馬路邊，燈號還是紅色，往來汽車速度都很快，馬庫斯不曾有過闖紅燈經驗，他清楚若非得要等到綠燈才過去，勢必會被諾絲追到，因此轉過頭，凝視HK400。

「抓緊我的手！」他呼喊，對方照做了。

於是他謹慎閃避瘋狂按喇叭的汽車，穿越這條重要道路。

跟隨在他們後方的諾絲，原本也想照做，但因為DPD副隊長跑過去拉住搭檔的手，口中大聲呼喊「你想送死不成？」，她才甘願放棄。

當馬庫斯帶著HK400順利來到馬路另一頭時，不禁別過頭，往諾絲方向看去，同一時間，警用仿生人也抬起頭，盯著他瞧。

這個對望僅此持續瞬間，馬庫斯卻察覺自己系統不斷重複相同畫面，雖然彼此相隔一題馬路，但諾絲凝視他的神情，絲毫沒有表現出憎恨。那種他曾在哈特廣場碰到，反仿生人組織成員的惡意模樣，並未在諾絲身上再度感受到，當然，跟在搭檔身邊的DPD同樣如此。

_ 完全不厭惡仿生人的組合，卻非得要處理一連串相關案子？ _

這令他對於諾絲的好奇心增添不少。

「我們還有機會見面嗎？」馬庫斯自言自語著。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克罕見地帶著嚴肅心情回家，以往他總能在下班以後徹底放鬆，這天卻因為路邊發生的仿生人朝使用者揮出28拳，導致把人打死的事件，以及調查案子時上演的插曲，導致腦海完全被疑惑佔據。

「安德森副隊長，我認為你現在最好別開車。」剛與他走到車邊的諾絲提議。

「那你到駕駛座去，」他立即就答應，並順勢提出問題，「這會是馬庫斯主使的嗎？」

「我覺得可能性非常低，根據之前他發起的行動，明顯採取和平手段，此外從路邊監視器影像來看，HK400是因為被使用者過度傷害才反擊，完全沒事先計畫過，意料之外中才不慎殺死人。」諾絲迅速就解釋。

「所以說馬庫斯會出現在那，是獲得消息的關係。」漢克把雙臂交叉在胸前點著頭。

「我認為最好別讓康納知道這件事。」諾絲建議。

「等等，這是為什麼？你剛剛不是才說馬庫斯與案件無關？」老警探皺起眉頭。

「馬庫斯帶走HK400的行為很多人目擊，媒體八成會大肆報導，他們肯定認為異常仿生人首領包庇一名罪犯，這會嚴重影響先前馬庫斯好不容易建立起來的鴿派形象，導致輿論傾向到人類方。聽見消息的康納絕對會想回去協助，安德森副隊長，你——」諾絲的棕色雙眸，緊密盯著漢克的深藍，「會希望他離開嗎？」

「不，我當然想他繼續留下來。」中年男子並未多思考，馬上就做出回應，下一秒，他才發覺自己落入諾絲設下的陷阱，於是只得低頭不語，拉開車門快速躲進去。

隨後跟著進入車內，坐上駕駛座的諾絲，撇過腦袋看著漢克。

「我並不想了解當時你把他擅自帶回家的做法，是出自什麼因素，但要是真想保護他，就只能選擇隱瞞消息，不過還是要提醒，稍早不過是開端，有朝一日，馬庫斯必定會發動比先前公開聲明，還有遊行規模更大的舉動，屆時，康納仍然會得知這件事。」警用仿生人的言論很嚴肅，至於漢克，他早就深思過該如何處理。

「要是真的走到他非得離開的地步，我也不會強求。」 _ 不僅會放他走，甚至願意陪伴在他身邊。 _ 這句話漢克沒真正說出來，即便諾絲顯然跟他同陣線，有些事情，他認為還是僅有自己知曉就好。

諾絲輕微點頭，轉動鑰匙發動汽車，轉動方向盤把車開往安德森家，依照先前約定過的，諾絲要與康納見面。

途中老警探悄悄偷看過搭檔幾次，終究未能得知諾絲打算問什麼事情，內容是否與自己有關，但是，倘若她出現想傷害康納的企圖，自己會雙眼都不眨，拿起槍朝諾絲腦袋轟下去。

一切，都只為了 **保護康納。**

* * *

 

 

「……庫斯……馬……」依稀中，馬庫斯聽見有人似乎在叫他，但距離很遙遠，他猜想大概是聽錯。直到右邊臉頰受到衝擊，他才迅速眨眼，搖搖頭注視前方。

「馬庫斯，你是不是在想誰？」耶利哥首領被呼過巴掌後，總算聽見對方說話聲，他盯著正在詢問情況的崔西，吐出回答。

「沒有——」他可不想讓對方知道答案。

「自從你帶凱文(私設的HK400名字)回來後，就時常恍神，叫了你好幾次才終於有反應，這模樣顯然是 **戀愛** 徵兆。」就算刻意壓低聲音，馬庫斯還是能聽清楚。

「我還有帶領眾多仿生人抗爭這件事要管，根本沒時間談戀愛。」他企圖反駁，但在崔西眼中，卻完全起不了作用。

「好啦，不鬧你了，之所以叫你是因為有位新居民說要找你談話。」藍髮仿生人把手交疊在胸前，等候耶利哥首領做出回應。

「噢，我願意傾聽任何人要求。」他點點頭答應了。

「既然這樣的話，那麼——」崔西撇過頭，向辦公室外頭呼喊，「唷吼，魯伯特，你可以進來了！」

那位頭上戴了頂帽子，還跟馬庫斯一樣拔除LED的仿生人，小心翼翼踏入辦公室。

「請問你有什麼請求。」異色瞳的首領詢問。

「我希望能每天回家餵鴿子。」魯伯特隨即回答。

「鴿子？你是說自己有養寵物？」這還是他首次聽到有仿生人跟他說自己養了寵物。

「沒錯，」魯伯特點點頭，「我原本跟牠們生活在一棟廢棄公寓裡，打從上星期我來到這邊後，就一直很擔憂鴿子們會餓死。」

「我認為你可以把鴿子帶來耶利哥，仿生人不會出現過敏問題，養在這邊也無所謂，而且還能降低為了寵物來返兩地途中被抓走的危險性。」馬庫斯親切回應。

「老實說，我無法把鴿子們帶來。」魯伯特的聲音迅速變小，馬庫斯忍不住皺眉。

「這是為什麼？」

「數量太多……我養了近百隻……」做出回應的當下，魯伯特撇過頭，雙頰泛起淡藍色光芒。

「老天啊——」這遠超乎自己預估，馬庫斯原以為大約十隻左右，沒想到答案是足以把整個房間塞滿的龐大數量。

「這樣好了，我直接回去住，別繼續待在耶利哥。」魯伯特看出馬庫斯的為難，要他每天都回去一趟幾乎不可能，相較之下，直接搬回去相對上安全許多。

「顯然你很擔心鴿群，那麼為什麼當初又要來這邊？」耶利哥首領不禁詢問。

「其實是迫不得已，很久以前我就知道耶利哥位置，但為了飼養寵物，才選擇躲在廢棄公寓內。直到昨天中午，DPD員警派人過來搜查屋子才被發現，一名警用仿生人企圖要逮捕我，之後我們在頂樓間奔跑，最後好不容易甩掉她後，立刻明白暫時還無法回家，所以才過來。」魯伯特解釋。

「你剛才說『她』，這麼說來，追你的警用仿生人是女性？」他忽然想到諾絲，沒想到對方竟然沒逮捕到魯伯特，眼前的仿生人只是普通管家型，奔跑速度基本上比警用型慢，他可不認為模控生命出產仿生人時，會刻意讓兩種性別的機體出現能力差異。

「是阿，但我覺得只是自己幸運，當我在頂樓間一路逃跑到最後，她的人類搭檔不知從哪邊衝過來，嘗試要抓我，情急之下我把他往旁邊推，快速從另一側奔去，人類員警被絆倒往後摔，單手拉住大樓邊緣處，掛在大樓外側。那位小姐為了救搭檔，放棄追捕機會，正因為如此，我才有機會順利抵達耶利哥。」魯伯特回答。

_ 為了拯救人類搭檔，甘願放棄追捕仿生人？ _ 馬庫斯細細咀嚼這個答案，看來諾絲並沒有把任務看太重，前一天自己帶著凱文穿越馬路時，女性仿生人也沒表現非得抓到他不可的跡象。

雖然，現在還不適合思考這件事。

「顯然你很擔心自己的愛寵們，那麼就回家吧，耶利哥中曾有一些因為擔憂過去使用者，所以主動回到底特律市區的仿生人，這邊單純是庇護所，不是監獄，想走就走，只是請務必小心，別落入惡人手中。」馬庫斯的言論讓魯伯特高興不少，仿生人拉起帽子，朝耶利哥首領90度鞠躬後，重新抬頭把帽子戴好，轉身離去。

望著他的背影，馬庫斯悄悄微笑，這不單純是高興魯伯特能回到愛寵身邊，還有得知諾絲並非任務機器的真相。

也許再過不久，耶利哥就會出現除了崔西以外的警用仿生人。

* * *

 

 

讓諾絲與康納見面造成的顧慮，在兩名仿生人真正見面，並相處融洽後煙消雲散。

「你們不是相處不到一個星期？」當漢克吃完康納親自烹煮晚餐後，趁褐髮仿生人把盤子、餐具拿去清洗途中，諾絲把人類搭檔推到客廳，壓低聲音詢問。

「是阿，有什麼問題？」漢克不禁皺眉，直覺告訴他這絕非什麼好事。

「但你們已經用名字互稱。」警用仿生人指出。

「沒錯，當我在蓋瑞漢堡前跟你聊完，並處理好開車回去途中才臨時接到的小案子後，發現他在廚房忙著替我做晚餐，並親切歡迎我回家。」老警探笑著回應。

「那時候他是稱呼你為先生，還是警官？」諾絲的問題，讓漢克感覺有些不舒服，聽起來警用仿生人似乎覺得這種增加彼此隔閡的稱呼才正常。

「都不是，他直接叫我漢克。」他隨即回答。

「但你不是說雙方在此之前從未談過話？」女性仿生人的LED轉動半圈，疑惑地把視線放到仍舊在廚房洗碗的康納。

「我確實沒撒謊。」漢克皺起眉頭。

「你有在桌面上放置任何寫有自己名字的文件嗎？」諾絲追問。

「呃，坦白講在他醒來前屋子很亂，包括桌面也是，但他有細心打掃、整理過內部環境，我猜也許康納看見帳單之類的，所以才知道我叫什麼名字。」老警探嘗試推測出可能性。

「就算他真的因為帳單或藉由其他管道後知道全名，也不該一見面就直呼名字，而是叫安德森先生之類的，直到你主動表示要他喊名字就好以前，都會維持這種情形。」諾絲表示。

「會不會因為他是異常者？」中年男子突然想到這個解釋。

「所謂異常是指箝制仿生人們的指令牆消失，代表不再受到使用者限制，能夠自由決定該如何做，任何針對他們提出來的要求皆會失去效用。你還記得我上次提到，關於仿生人懂知恩圖報這件事吧，」隨著漢克的無聲點頭，她才緩緩講述，「初次見面時的稱呼也是如此，如果說是仿生人之間，會首先詢問對方叫什麼，或詢問能否直呼名字；若換作人類，是姓氏搭配職稱，或按照性別跟結婚與否，加上先生、小姐、夫人這種在人類社交圈常見的叫法。對於仿生人而言，呼喊對方名字這件事，得優先爭取同意。」

老警探確實觀察到當諾絲踏入屋內，從沙發上站起身來迎接的康納，就開口詢問是否能叫諾絲名字，而非制服上型號，警用仿生人親切回答，並反過來爭取叫對方名字權利，那為什麼對於他就……

「我得跟你鄭重道歉，漢克——不，應該是安德森先生，我應當詢問你的意見才叫，而非隨便就喊你名字。」突如其來的說話聲，險些讓漢克從沙發彈起，他猛然轉過頭，凝視著仍舊穿著圍裙，神情鬱悶的康納，些許水珠從家政仿生人手掌滑落，滴在地面上。很明顯，他似乎是留意到這場對話關於自己，於是便在沒擦拭雙手情況下，連忙離開廚房，試圖向漢克道歉。

「我從來就不介意你直呼我名字，現在，請容我提出一道問題，」他的低沉嗓音，令康納仰起頭，用自己的琥珀色大眼與漢克那雙滿懷柔情的水藍色眼眸相交，「為什麼當時要說那些話？」

「照片……我在打掃時從你房間撈到一張舊照片，上頭人物是3年前不幸離開你的親生兒子，我猜想這大概是你家中一團亂的主因，想必你心情沮喪很久了，所以，我便替你做晚餐，並在你回來時，說出『歡迎回家，漢克！』，理由是希望你感受到家人溫暖。」康納顯然沒發現自己的LED轉為紅色，頭整個低下去，清晰的藍色幾乎霸佔整張臉，看起來就像是人類極為害羞的模樣，漢克轉開頭，嘗試致謝。

「你是看到柯爾的照片吧，雖然不曉得為什麼上面什麼字都沒寫，你卻能得知他是在3年前離開的，但還是謝謝，那句迎接台詞的確讓我感受到溫暖。」

說完話的當下，漢克稍稍把頭撇回去些，只見康納模樣開心許多，但接下來就傳來質疑聲。

「你是家政型吧，那怎麼會有辦法掃描照片？」諾絲站起身，試圖要走到康納面前。

「管他怎麼知道的，能讓我高興就好。」漢克迅速站起身，把康納往後拉，將自己的位置卡在兩名仿生人中間，「而且不單單是照片，前天我從警局拐角處攤位買來的甜甜圈，康納也能在看一眼後得知熱量多少，並提醒我別吃太多。」

「這就怪了，」警用仿生人皺眉，「我還是首次聽見這種事。」

「他是最新型，也許有很多地方與舊型號所有不同。」漢克嘗試化解搭檔懷疑。

「不，安德森副隊長，你難道不知道家政型仿生人無法掃描關於家事以外的訊息，跟提醒人類得留意身體健康嗎？」諾絲的話語，讓老警探不禁轉頭盯著身後比他矮小些家政仿生人。

「她說的都是實話？」這語氣很嚴肅，導致康納LED快速轉動。

「……千真萬確。」聲音很細微，卻還是被漢克給聽見。

「這究竟是怎麼回事。」白髮男子抬高雙手，用力揉動太陽穴位置，依照諾絲所言，康納顯然是不合格的家政仿生人，或者說，因為顧慮到多方面，而 **過於** 優秀？總之，這一切都偏離家政仿生人被創造出來的目的。

「也許，我能幫忙。」諾絲說著，並舉起右手，褪除皮膚層，「這大概跟你異常化的理由有關。」

「漢克，我……」康納的模樣彷彿即將接受流感疫苗注射，害怕挨針的孩童般，死命盯著在場唯一人類，以恐懼口吻哀求對方能助一臂之力。

「你能答應不傷害他，同時別在系統中亂塞什麼怪程式嗎？」老警探用帶有些許威脅的嗓音詢問。

「當然！」諾絲大喊。

接著，漢克便重新把目光放到康納身上，他輕拍褐髮仿生人肩膀，並繞到對方身軀右側，溫和表示。

「別怕，我會全程拉著你的右手，陪伴在你身邊。」康納的LED逐漸趨於穩定，隨後家政仿生人眨眨眼，把左手皮膚層褪除，往前觸碰諾絲的右手。

兩名仿生人的雙眼在手指接觸瞬間閉上，而漢克則發現自己握住康納的左手力道在此時加重些。男子乞求自己的鼓勵、關懷、溫暖，能藉由人類皮膚與人工皮層之間的接觸，傳達至康納系統深處。

他凝視著緊閉雙眼的仿生人，安靜等待一段時間後才猛然想到一件事——持續時間太長了！漢克見過好幾次仿生人彼此作數據交換，就算資料再龐大，但整個過程不用5秒就結束。此時卻已經快要半分鐘，兩名仿生人LED呈現快速轉動的豔紅，老警探擔憂是否出事。就在這個當下，原先仿生人些互貼合的手掌忽然分開，康納彷彿斷線木偶般朝地面倒下去，幸好漢克反映夠快，才能趕在對方接觸到地面以前接好褐髮仿生人。

剛留意到康納LED終於恢復湛藍，顯然沒任何問題後，漢克就轉而怒視著諾絲，「你對他做了些什麼？」他口氣暴躁，斷定康納暈倒原因跟諾絲有關。

「非常抱歉，副隊長，我不該企圖挖掘被加密的資訊。」警用仿生人愧疚表示。

「算了，只要他沒事就好，話說回來，你究竟看到些什麼，剛才進行數續交流的時間明顯太久。」搭檔的道歉讓他放心不少，幸好不是康納的系統受到攻擊，而他提及的問題，也讓氣氛頓時嚴肅起來。

「我知道這有些瘋狂，但請聽我仔細說。」女性仿生人的正經語氣，令漢克不由地轉頭，將視線落到諾絲身上。

「你這話是什麼意思？」老警探感到疑惑。

「也許對於你而言難以置信，但是——」諾絲稍微停下，目光稍微瞥向康納，隨後才重新凝視她的人類搭檔，「康納原本沒辦法活到現在。」

漢克眼睛因為詫異而迅速睜大，在驚訝中，他重新注視被自己抱在懷中的家政仿生人，「不會吧！」


	4. Chapter 4

馬庫斯聽見腳步聲，從聲音判斷，對方是崔西，雖說他不明白為何藍髮仿生人會挑在他平常的待機時間過來，但還是清醒過來，轉頭往門口探去。進到房內的卻不是他所熟悉的對象，而是一隻手，一隻緊握住手槍，手指牢牢定住扳機位置的右手。

 

耶利哥首領反應速度很快，當手指扣下扳機瞬間，他就往旁邊滑動，子彈最終只有打中椅子。

 

「你究竟是誰？」他怒氣沖沖地大喊，只見拿槍的人把手縮回去，之後才踏入辦公室，讓馬庫斯看清自己樣貌。此時，異色瞳仿生人馬上明白為何自己會認錯，前來的不是別人，恰好是諾絲，由於跟崔西型號一致，走路方式自然差不多。

 

「一名難以忍受你作為的旁觀者。」諾絲冷冷開口，再度舉起手，重新讓槍口對準馬庫斯。

 

「殺了我有什麼好處，讓你受到模控生命稱讚？」馬庫斯不想抗爭結束前就犧牲，於是企圖用言論轉移對方注意力，同時找尋合適的反擊時機。

 

「也許吧，但我更想知道你把同伴拋下的理由。」諾絲說話時，身軀大幅晃動，也讓右手緊握的槍枝有些搖搖欲墜。

 

「我從未拋棄過——」這句話還沒被完整講出來，諾絲就開槍了，子彈直直飛過馬庫斯肩膀，造成些許皮膚層露出銀白機體，下一秒，被劃過的位置又重新修補好。

 

「騙子！你知道康納差點就死在路邊了嗎？」諾絲提出的問題，直接替這段日子以來的疑問代來解答。

 

「你是說至今康納還 **活著？** 」他語氣有些高興，但諾絲可就不是如此，粉色頭髮的警用仿生人連續扣下幾次扳機，子彈在狹小辦公室肆意亂飛，逼迫為了躲避危機的馬庫斯只得溜到椅子後方。

 

「後知後覺的傢伙。」諾絲明顯相當不滿意耶利哥首領的回應。

 

同一時間，就有急促腳步聲由遠而近，跑向辦公室，不到幾秒鐘馬庫斯的丟臉模樣就被崔西跟喬許目睹到。

 

「現在是什麼情形，馬庫斯，你幹嘛要躲在那種地方？」崔西首先提問。

 

喬許則是仔細觀察辦公室裡被子彈橫掃過的情景，緩緩開口，「場面還真火爆。」

 

「全都是她的關係。」馬庫斯伸手指向至今還站在門邊的諾絲。

 

他最為熟悉的兩名副手同時轉頭，盯著諾絲瞧，卻完全沒表現出憤怒模樣，諾絲則是從容回應。

 

「看來他及格了。」

 

「等等，及格？在場有沒有誰能來解釋來龍去脈。」感覺自己被耍的馬庫斯，終於從椅子後方站起身，盯著其他三名仿生人。

 

清楚背後因素的知情者面面相覷，藉由眼神短暫交流後，最終才由崔西負責帶出重點。

 

「這是在測試你是否在乎耶利哥居民。」

 

「測試？我當然在乎啊！」馬庫斯隨即反駁。

 

「你先別激動，冷靜點。」喬許嘗試降低首領的怒火。

 

發起這場行動的諾絲，在此時也跟著打破沉默，「請先聽我說明關於康納的事情，我認為對於他的真實能力所知不多。」

 

馬庫斯隨即把視線放到諾絲身上，「我洗耳恭聽。」

 

* * *

 

 

「他的情況如何？」當漢克從客房出來後，諾絲隨即提問。

 

「剛才有醒來一下，我要他別逞強，要是真的疲憊就躺回去，而他乖乖照做。」老警探回答著，並坐到客廳沙發上，「很好，言歸正傳，資料傳輸結束時，你提及他想自殺是怎樣？」

 

「我從康納的系統內部發現他相當細心，所有事情都做過完善計畫，甚至於廣場的快閃行動，也都有一套安排，依照原定計畫，當他被留下來後，會躲起來，等被人類發現立刻朝自己胸膛開槍，死在對方面前。」諾絲輕聲表示。

 

「如果說他死意堅決，為什麼還要躲起來等待時機？」漢克提出矛盾之處。

 

「輿論，他希望透過自己的死，讓民眾認為人類員警逼死仿生人，從而產生同情心，願意選擇站在仿生人方，由於巷子裡沒監視器，也難以替被誣陷的自己開脫。」警用仿生人解釋。

 

「聽起來心機很重，我完全沒料到康納會想出這種內容，但為什麼當我打開門時，他沒有開槍，坦白講，甚至把槍口舉向自己的動作都沒，那時候康納的模樣明顯……愣住了。」中年男子皺起眉頭，每每想起自己初次見到褐髮仿生人的情景，就感覺整體氛圍有些突兀。

 

「這也是我最好奇的地方，進行數據交換途中，我發現康納系統內部有很多地方無法分析，當我試圖強行觸碰，就會被防火牆彈開，絲毫沒辦法靠近，更不用說做進一步調查。安德森副隊長，開始交流前你吩咐我別亂塞程式進去，我得誠實回答，自己不僅沒有出手，甚至還反過來被他強加怪東西。」諾絲低頭注視曾經與康納接觸的右手掌，安靜呢喃。

 

「怪東西？」漢克感到好奇。

 

「是阿，」諾絲點點頭，「某個完全不知道是什麼的資料，康納請求我把這些送去給另一名WR400。」

 

「另一名？」老警探徹底被弄糊塗。

 

「還記得之前在史特拉福跳傘離開的仿生人小隊吧！」當漢克點頭表示後，她才接下去說，「隊伍中的女性仿生人型號就是WR400，康納也是小隊成員，所以肯定是要我資料傳給她。」

 

「但他怎麼不在離開前自己給，還要透過你把東西傳過去，這簡直就是多此一舉的行為，甚至還容易產生危險性。」老警探難以猜透康納行為背後的意義。

 

「這就是為什麼我必須要親自走一趟耶利哥的原因——」當諾絲說完後站起身，漢克忍不住開口。

 

「你打算現在就去？」

 

「副隊長，你為何知道 **耶利哥** 是什麼地方？」縱然諾絲稍微皺眉，但漢克仍舊知道對方肯定是故意誘導搭檔走向陷阱，而他這白癡就這樣中計。

 

「我——我是透過康納口中得知的。」他撇過發紅的雙頰，試圖不去凝視仿生搭檔。

 

「既然如此，那麼你就能留下來照顧他了。」諾絲一說完就走向門口。

 

「等等，」漢克的叫喊，讓對方停在原地，「祝你好運，要是遇到危險就別逞強，逃跑就對了。」

 

「沒問題！」女性仿生人嘴角一邊翹起，大聲答覆後就敞開門，投入暗夜中。而漢克也重新起身，進入房間內照料康納。

 

* * *

 

 

「這麼說來，目前康納正在你的人類搭檔家休養囉。」雖說仿生人彼此間只要手碰手就能迅速交流資訊，但為了謹慎些，馬庫斯要諾絲用言語說明，警用仿生人也安靜訴說自己知道的一切。

 

「沒錯，他的情況尚未完全恢復，現階段還得繼續待在那邊。」諾絲把雙臂交叉在胸前表示。

 

「那麼你說明中提到，關於要交給『另一名WR400』的訊息，又是什麼？」倚靠著牆壁的崔西好奇詢問。

 

「這部分我認為你直接瞧瞧較為清楚。」警用仿生人舉起右手，褪除皮膚層等待對方來觸碰，當崔西要靠過去時，喬許忍不住阻止。

 

「等等！」這聲呼喊，成功讓兩名WR400愣住，扭頭朝黑人仿生人探去。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」諾絲感到困惑。

 

「為什麼要阻止？」崔西同樣在狀況外。

 

「要是……倘若這是一場陷阱怎麼辦？」喬許的視線在兩位女士身上梭巡。站在旁邊觀看的馬庫思陷入深思，這段日子以來，他耗費時間在回憶諾絲模樣上許久，但當親自見到對方，還差點被子彈波及後，才頓時醒悟，想起那名WR400終究是尚未異常的仿生人，很有可能做出傷害耶利哥行為。

 

「那我何必隻身前來，帶領一批隊伍直接進攻不就得了？」諾絲反問。

 

「隊伍——你不是還沒覺醒嗎？」馬庫斯盯著警用仿生人快速轉動的LED，腦中想到還沒破牆以前，安插在系統裡的GPS都有用，這等同意味著模控生命會在短時間內得知耶利哥正確地點……

 

「放心，進來以前我有把GPS關掉。」粉色頭髮仿生人顯然完全沒煩惱這部分。

 

「關掉？你為什麼有辦法關。」崔西指出。

 

「坦白講，先前我沒辦法自己控制，直到進入了安德森副隊長家時，才發現房子裡絲毫沒辦法定位，模控生命無法得知我在房子內部的情形，當我與康納進行數據交流後，終於明白是他搞的鬼，康納擅長破壞監視系統，是他用某些方法讓自己行蹤不會曝光，得以安然躲在房子內。而給予我決定開關GPS能力的，同樣是他。」諾絲緩緩回答。

 

「我都不知道原來他能做到這樣——」馬庫斯用手抵住下巴輕聲回應，過去他總認為康納是謀略家，天知道對方竟然還是名技術高超的駭客。

 

「先別管這些了，究竟是要給我什麼訊息？」崔西有些不耐煩地打破沉默。

 

諾絲趕緊重新抬起手，當崔西要過去觸碰時，喬許不再阻止，只是在旁邊安靜觀看，馬庫斯也沉默以對。只見兩名警用仿生人緊閉雙眼，手掌相互貼齊，數秒鐘過後，把手緩緩放下來的崔西，罕見地暫時拋開以往的剛烈，流露出脆弱一面，淚水順著臉頰滑落，她卻絲毫不打算用手撥開。

 

「謝謝你，諾絲，你讓我多了一份生存目的。」她並未直接講明理由，但光從對方模樣判斷，就能輕易得知這份無法公開的訊息，肯定與 **她愛人** 有關。

 

當然，耶利哥首領也不會直接詢問細節，當情況穩定下來後，他才冷靜地望著諾絲。

 

「下一步你打算怎麼做？」

 

「請容許我協助你們。」咖啡色雙眼凝望回來，與同時具有水藍與碧綠的眼眸相交。

 

「當然！」馬庫斯立刻就答應，諾絲已經用行動證明忠實程度，他有什麼理由去拒絕呢？

 

* * *

 

 

剛進到房內，面前景象就徹底拉走他的目光。

 

「咳哼，」他輕聲咳嗽試探著，並在之後接話，「我知道你已經醒來了。」

 

「你是怎麼——」康納隔著被子小聲詢問，但漢克沒等到對方講完就解釋。

 

「LED，小子，你額角那顆LED呈現黃色，而且還在快速旋轉，仿生人睡覺時不可能有這種情形。」

 

褐色頭髮的家政仿生人，趕緊抬手摀住燈環部分，輕微黃光透過掌縫探出，但仍舊沒有改變此時仿生人相當緊張的現況。

 

漢克笑著搖頭，打開房內的電燈，走過去坐到床沿溫和表示。

 

「別遮了，既然你都醒來，那麼不妨多跟我談些話。」

 

康納把手鬆開，緩緩轉頭並撐起身子，眨起焦糖色大眼，直直注視著老警探。

 

「你想跟我討論什麼？」仿生人口吻裡盡是困惑。

 

「當然是你剛才聽見我跟諾絲談論到什麼程度。」直覺告訴他，八成比想像中多。

 

「全部。」家政仿生人如實回答。

 

「從頭到尾？」漢克嘗試確認，只見坐在他面前的康納輕微點頭。

 

「老天啊，這麼說你完全沒睡著過。」他認為情況過於嚴重，但願康納別產生任何負面想法。

 

「漢克，你似乎不太認同我規劃的計策。」褐髮仿生人稍微皺眉提問道。

 

這說詞隨即讓中年男子的注意力整個移到康納身上，他收起擔憂，轉而露出嚴肅神情，凝視康納。

 

「你從來就沒必要自殺。」就算仿生人並未真的去做，他還是試圖聲明。

 

「當時我受傷了，要是沒自毀，遲早落到警方或人類，甚至於模控生命之手，他們會連續拷問、虐待，直到我把耶利哥訊息全盤托出。」康納低下頭，LED整個飆紅，顯然光用想像，就足以令他懼怕。

 

仿生人忍不住用手環抱自己，身軀微微顫抖，雙唇似乎想吐露些什麼，卻難以把想法轉為文字說出口，這模樣引起漢克的柔情，他在無意中脫下鞋子，爬上床來到仿生人身邊，伸展自己雙臂，將康納帶到溫暖懷抱裡。

 

「沒事了……」他緊閉雙眸，腦袋往下觸碰到康納頭頂，即便內心清楚人類與仿生人的爭鬥還沒停歇，康納隨時都有可能離開這棟房子，但那又如何呢，明日還很久，任何煩惱等屆時再說，今天，他只希望能陪伴在這名被他意外拯救的仿生人身邊，僅此這樣。

 

「我很高興……高興來找我的人是你……」康納將臉部埋在漢克胸膛間，帶著哭腔的嗓音斷斷續續傾訴這些話。

 

聽起來簡直就像是康納等待他已久，不得不說，當漢克初次看見螢幕牆上播放的廣告後，也有類似想法。老警探很想主動提問，明白為何康納見到他時，並未做出如同原定計畫的反應，但顯然現在並非恰當時機，他沉默無聲，輕拍仿生人背脊，猶如在安慰一名孩子，感受著康納聲音逐漸轉小，當他再度睜開眼時，低頭打量康納。

 

仿生人額角LED重新回歸藍色，眼睛是閉上，漢克小心翼翼推動康納身軀，幫助對方躺好，這回他沒有太快離開，直到倦意主動現身，導致他打了個巨大呵欠後，才拖動疲憊身軀回到自己房間睡覺。

 

注視睡著的康納直到自己也累了才離開，讓他憶起數年前照顧柯爾的珍貴時光，但兩者對照之下，彷彿又有些不同，漢克企圖分辨出其中差別，最後卻無果。老警探煩躁地轉過身，要腦袋暫時拋開這道難題，盡快進入睡眠中，養足精神好應付隔天的工作。

 

* * *

 

 

「你跟康納很像。」突如其來的形容，令諾絲把頭揚起，凝視著耶利哥首領。

 

「我可不是家政型。」她直接點出事實。

 

「我要說的是，你與康納都建議我別出手太重，盡可能採用能在兩方中間取得平衡的途徑。」馬庫斯輕聲解釋，警用仿生人並未對此道出心得，而是眉頭稍微皺下，接著就把注意力放回思考後續計畫上。

 

他們透過數續交流，來到這座存在於雲端空間的花園內部，諾絲提及這邊名為「禪意花園」，過去每當自己辦完案子，都要前來向主管匯報。

 

「你主管也是仿生人？」馬庫斯感到很有趣。

 

「不，她是個心狠手辣的臭女人。」諾絲沒好氣地回應。

 

「等等，這話究竟是什麼意思？」異色曈仿生人徹底被弄糊塗。

 

諾絲抬起手掌，亮出一張照片，那是名看起來不苟言笑，極為冷酷的黑人女子，馬庫斯察覺自己彷彿在什麼地方看過她，但又沒能說出正確答案。

 

「阿曼妲，我的AI主管，這座花園能依照現實中異常仿生人作亂程度改變景色，先前我再度過來時已經下起大雪。」諾絲的咖啡色眼眸環視過周遭環境，但馬庫斯完全看不出任何一片雪花殘留，真要說的話，花園景緻反而較近似於冬去春來，地面滿是正在努力汲取陽光，嘗試長高的青草，不遠處有面玫瑰牆，如血色般的紅在周遭碧綠對照下特別顯眼。

 

「我完全看不出這邊下過雪。」他淡淡說道。

 

「沒錯，我也是，」諾絲將雙臂交叉在胸前，扭頭撇望馬庫斯，「全都要感謝康納。」

 

「怎麼說？」馬庫斯提問。

 

「他不僅僅把對於崔西極為重要的資訊傳給我，甚至還讓這座花園與模控生命的連結中斷，現在你無須擔心我會把消息透露出去。」諾絲瞇起眼睛說明。

 

「難道說在此之前模控生命都在——監視你？」他有些猶豫是否該這麼問，根據崔西提供的訊息指出，在她服役期間，模控生命只會要求仿生人定期回公司做檢查，並未直接從後台查看所有機體情況，這就是她有辦法跟女友找機會相處原因。

 

「阿曼妲是屬於模控生命的AI，她能清楚看見我執行任務的詳細經過，先前因為要避免被懷疑，所以我在找到案子裡的嫌疑犯時都會出手，但並未直接殺死目標，而是在拿到重要訊息後，把對方的傷治好放走。」警用仿生人提及阿曼妲時口氣明顯很差，馬庫斯猜想大概就如一些厭惡自己老闆的人類職員，會私下跟朋友咒罵上司，這麼一比，他頓時發現諾絲的確很「人類」。

 

「但她現在消失無蹤。」耶利哥首領指出。

 

「所以我才要趁現在過來，不知道康納能把她隔絕多久，我得想辦法找出某個東西幫助自己徹底擺脫她。」諾絲語氣緊張不少。

 

「找什麼？」馬庫斯趕忙詢問。

 

「後門程式，唯有找到才有辦法真正 **自由。** 」女性仿生人忽然望向花園某處解釋。

 

順著她的目光，馬庫斯發現有朵花正在迅速凋謝，顯然模控生命正在企圖奪回主導權，他們的時間已經 **不多** 了。

 

* * *

漢克覺得焦燥不安，諾絲離開他前往耶利哥至今快三天了，從電視新聞來看異常仿生人並未發起後續行動，直覺告訴他這是暴風雨前的寧靜，之後勢必會發生大事，一起讓康納必須要回去協助馬庫斯的事件。

他別過頭觀察此時正坐在沙發上跟相撲玩的家政仿生人，康納腹部傷口已經如先前提到的那樣，被皮膚層徹底覆蓋過去，若沒親眼目睹過，肯定無法知曉他曾經受重傷，但手臂上那些看起來疑似是擦傷的痕跡，仍舊對老警探造成一股刺痛感。

先前他詢問是否要購買新的皮膚層療傷，但康納卻搖頭婉拒。

_ 「無所謂，這是種警惕。」褐髮仿生人淡淡表示。 _

_ 「警惕？什麼警惕？」漢克完全不懂康納想法。 _

_ 「提醒我，模控生命曾對自己帶來傷害。」康納的語氣很輕，試圖輕描淡寫把事情帶過，但漢克聽了以後卻火冒三丈。 _

他沒直接把想法表達出來，但當隔天到廣場購買食材時，經過模控生命商店與廣告牌當下，有種想拿石頭砸過去的衝動，當然，最後他只是手握拳，快步走過去。

他正在等待諾絲回來，唯一要了解康納過往的方法僅有透過仿生人協助，漢克清楚為了避免他擔心，康納不可能說出太多秘密，即便有講，也會刻意隱瞞過於殘忍的部分。

在他與康納相處的一星期間，除去偶爾仿生人會提醒他別吃膽固醇太高的食物與盡快休息外，所有事情都能打理好。多虧褐髮仿生人的貼心照料，屋內乾淨許多，整體氣氛從過去頹廢轉變成現在的溫馨，相撲也鮮少會餓到去咬飼料袋，每天康納還會帶大狗去外頭散步，但在這個家改變最大的——無疑是漢克本人。

這天早晨他從床鋪上醒來時，這才發現打從自己把康納帶回家後，已經好幾天沒去看柯爾照片，還滴酒未沾，最初幾天可以說是為了照料康納，但當家政仿生人傷口復原後，同樣沒想過要進行過去每隔幾天就會嘗試的行徑。

坐在餐桌邊，一手拿著酒瓶，另一隻手緊握相框，任由相撲在旁邊焦燥哀號，但他仍舊堅持要邊喝酒邊看照片，偶而情緒過於低落，甚至會拿起槍，朝腦袋玩著俄羅斯輪盤，3年來都是 **如此** 度過的，直到康納忽然闖入他的生活。

水藍色眼眸再度落到康納身上，此時的家政仿生人顯然留意到，在好奇中停止跟相撲玩，眨眨眼盯著漢克瞧。

「怎麼了嗎？」康納稍微歪頭詢問道。

「沒事，只是我突然想喝酒。」也許，酒精能幫助他暫時拋開無窮無盡的煩惱。

「這段日子以來你都沒喝酒，我認為現在只喝一點沒關係。」仿生人微笑回應，當漢克起身進入廚房拿酒時，才猛然發現某個怪異之處，為什麼現在的他，彷彿像某些妻管嚴的丈夫，做任何事情以前都要徵求愛人同意？雖然，坦白講這感覺還挺不賴的。

「只喝一點」這種說法，對於漢克來說並不管用，一旦讓他碰酒，結果勢必是非得要弄到自己酩酊大醉，他才乖乖用酒杯喝了兩次，就直接放棄杯子，撈起蘇格蘭威士忌酒瓶，就著瓶口直接灌，絲毫不去理會在旁邊瘋狂揮動手臂，提醒他別再喝的溫和仿生人。

原本還剩三分之二的酒沒幾分鐘就被他喝到快乾掉，漢克眼前視線開始轉動，他開始做出平時不會有的舉動，轉過身，伸手用力把康納抱入懷中。

「漢——漢克，你這是在做什麼？」康納口氣十分慌張。

「你很可愛。」帶著濃厚的酒味，漢克吐出這句話。

「別再抱了，快去房間休息。」褐髮仿生人扭動身體，嘗試要掙脫，但這舉動造成漢克收緊力道，把懷裡的仿生人抱更緊。

「我不希望你離開。」朦朧間，他喃喃說著自己不曾親口提過的真實想法。

「我當然不會離開。」康納安靜回答。

這似乎造成什麼效應，漢克轉過頭，湊近康納的臉，嘴唇迅速貼近，仿生人雙頰泛起明顯的藍光，緊閉眼睛等待即將降臨在自己身上的事情，但最終什麼都沒發生。漢克在離康納雙唇不到一公分的地方時徹底失去意識，直直往沙發倒下去，愣住的仿生人睜開眼睛低頭觀看，下一秒，響徹雲霄的鼾聲迴盪在客廳內。

「漢克，難道說你……」家政仿生人的LED轉動為黃色，某些想法在系統裡形成，他總是習慣做計劃，對於現在的情況，他也在短短五分鐘內，想清楚之後該怎麼做。

這全都是——為了 **漢克。**

* * *

 

 

「你有找到所謂的後門程式嗎？」馬庫斯焦急詢問。

「沒有，」諾絲語氣相當沮喪，「我甚至連它長什麼樣子都不清楚。」

「那怎麼知道需要來這邊找程式？」馬庫斯感到格外好奇。

「康納講的，他告訴我自己之所以能快速覺醒，都要感謝有個人幫助他啟動程式。」警用仿生人隨即回答。

「康納有提到對方是誰嗎？」耶利哥首領企圖要弄清楚詳情。

「沒有，實際上就連康納本身都對答案一無所知。」這個回應，導致氣氛更加失落，但馬庫斯沒幾秒就想到某種可能性。

「也許康納自己不懂，但你並非如此，」他身手緊握諾絲雙臂並高喊，面前的仿生人頓時仰起頭，咖啡色雙眼凝視著他，「我認為可以再度進行數據交流，查清楚當初協助康納覺醒的人是誰，既然對方能幫助康納，那麼就也能助你一臂之力，現在就只需要背後答案就好。」

仿生人只要有過一次數據交流，再度與相同對象二度進行時會輕鬆不少，諾絲因為這回答神情輕鬆不少，緊繃面容整個放鬆，露出喜悅笑容。

馬庫斯很高興此時他們是在禪意花園內，身在這座雲端空間時，仿生人能實際感受到溫度，連表達情感的方式都能透過臉部變化，此時的諾絲終於在他面前真實微笑。

「謝謝，那我這就回副隊長家聯繫康納，一有進展就立刻回報。」當諾絲打算結束連結時，馬庫斯忽然拉住對方左手臂，傳送一組資料過去。

「這是我的交流數據，我不清楚之後你是否有辦法回來耶利哥，要是真的沒辦法就直接跟我聯繫，請務必小心，祝……祝你好運。」馬庫斯越說，頭就越低，對於仿生人而言，他給予的等同於人類間的電話號碼，能夠幫助兩名距離遙遠的仿生人可以遠端通話，耶利哥首領並未聽見諾絲開口說些什麼，但系統忽然跳出某段訊息——這是諾絲自己的交流數據！他迅速抬高，警用仿生人已經轉過身，離開花園。

沒幾秒，馬庫斯就被迫結束連線，系統用力把他踹回現實世界。

雖說這次相處下來，他並未找到解決諾絲煩惱的方法，但那串在系統裡流竄的數據，成功讓他咧嘴一笑，耶利哥首領對於旁邊崔西跟喬許說的那句「我們老大終於徹底沒救。」不予理會，只是把視線緊密放在正在逐漸走遠的諾絲身上。

 

* * *

 

漢克在睡夢中感覺某個東西砸到自己，他抽動臉頰兩下，繼續沉睡著，身旁似乎傳來某人說話聲，不，更正，嚴格說起來是有人在對話，但他難以聽清楚內容，直到有拳頭直接灌進肚子。

「咳呵！搞什麼鬼？」他先是乾咳，隨後撐開眼皮，望著眼前畫面。

揍他的人是諾絲，那名個性向來火爆的警用仿生人此時正站在他身邊，低頭凝視著被自己打醒的老警探。

「安德森副隊長，我要告訴你一件事。」一發現對方醒了，她就連忙開口，但漢克完全沒心情聽。

「在你說話以前，先解釋為什麼要這樣做？」漢克摀住剛挨揍的肚皮，在痛苦中坐起身，喝酒過量後帶來的副作用在此時肆虐著腦袋，頭部跟肚子都在發痛的他只想衝進廁所大吐一場。

「一開始我是輕拍你的臉頰，但你顯然置之不理，這件事非常重要，因此我只好改成採取強烈手段。」諾絲的語氣，彷彿自己出自不得已，但漢克認為這有極高機率是 **故意** 的。

「抱歉，漢克，我有阻止過她，但諾絲非常堅持。」站在旁邊的康納顯然很緊張，漢克的目光移動過去，用一聽就知道溫和許多的口吻表示。

「沒關係，我不怪你。」

「既然你醒了，那我就不浪費時間，剛才——」正當諾絲緩緩說話的當下，漢克忽然感覺反胃，他迅速伸手遮掩嘴巴，擺著手用動作告知警用仿生人，但最先弄清楚訊息的是康納，褐髮仿生人跑過去扶住漢克手臂。

「漢克，慢慢來，我這就帶你去廁所。」康納的溫柔體貼讓漢克舒服許多，但他還是在對方協助下進入廁所，雙手壓住馬桶邊緣，低頭狂吐後才真正獲得釋放，身體的不適總算在此時消失一些。

「終於！」他扭頭盯著站在旁邊觀看的家政仿生人，從康納神情來看，顯然想說什麼，「你看起來有心事。」他皺眉指出。

「不，沒有，你想太多了！」褐髮仿生人迅速擺擺手回答，漢克的太陽穴疼痛沒有被完全拋開，他試圖回想是否自己做了什麼事，但記憶一片模糊，他只記得自己把威士忌一次灌進肚內，然後就直接跳到被諾絲打醒的時刻。

他只希望沒幹下任何對康納帶來傷害的舉止，從仿生人行徑來看，似乎也無須擔心這點。

「那就好，我們回去吧。」漢克笑著表示，康納也點頭回應。

他們回到客廳時，漢克聽見諾絲低聲說了「見色忘友的傢伙。」但他佯裝沒聽見，只是直接坐到沙發上，康納沉默地落在他旁邊，等到沒什麼情況要處理後，諾絲才緩緩開口。

「安德森副隊長，你是否曾經向模控生命購買過任何仿生人？」諾絲的疑問，讓漢克皺起眉頭。

「當然沒有，我從來就沒花錢買過！」他的反應相當激動，彷彿在澄清著某件事，懼怕康納造成誤會，幸好家政仿生人輕觸男子手臂，用行動表示自己相信他。

「那上網填寫他們提供的問卷呢？」諾絲接著追問。

「同樣沒有，你到底想說什麼，別拐彎抹角！」此時的漢克因為頭疼加上這莫名其妙的疑惑，導致情緒激動不少。

「究竟是怎麼回事……」諾絲用手掐住下巴，陷入深思，漢克轉而把注意力放到康納身上。

「你知道她想表達的東西是什麼嗎？」

家政仿生人有些遲疑，但在漢克的堅定神色中，終於鼓起勇氣，說出答案。

「諾絲從我的系統深處，發現有塊區域放置大量關於你的訊息，資料建立日期是在你帶我回來休養的 **數個月前** 。」

 


	5. Chapter 5

諾絲返回漢克家時，發現燈還開著，按壓電鈴不到幾秒，康納就應門了。

 

「抱歉，我知道現在時間很晚，但事情很緊急。」一見到康納，諾絲就有些不好意思地說道。

 

「如果是關於案件，可能有些麻煩……」雖說她並非案件才前來，但跟隨康納抵達客廳後，隨即明白對方話語中的意思。

 

那位平常總是表現出疲憊一面，讓諾絲感覺對方明顯不喜歡辦案的副隊長，此時終於徹底展現懶散樣貌，老警探手中拿著喝個精光的威士忌，身體整個佔據在沙發上，嘴巴張大，些許唾液自嘴角流出，

 

諾斯走過去，冷漠地望著自己搭檔，家政仿生人則是在旁邊企圖解釋，「這陣子他壓力很大，所以才會喝酒紓壓。」

 

「沒關係，反正目前還沒必要找他。」她說著並轉身，瀟灑地甩動辮子走到康納身邊，後者因為這段話整個人愣住。

 

「你不是因為緊急案件才——」諾絲並未答腔，而是直接舉起右手，褪除皮膚層。

 

已經有過一次經驗的康納，立刻清楚對方來意，於是便抬高左手，再度跟警用仿生人做數據交換。

 

這回不僅是交換資訊，諾絲還把對方帶到禪意花園，如同她對馬庫斯做的那般，希望讓對方瞧瞧這座帶給她煩躁與痛苦的地方。

 

顯然，不同於馬庫斯的疑惑，康納對這邊有著不同看法。

 

「你為什麼要帶我來這裡？」剛注視到周遭風景，家政仿生人就全然表現出驚慌失措，當視線落到不遠處的玫瑰牆時，甚至還用雙手環抱住身體，微微顫抖著，但此時除了有些植物正在凋謝外，並不會寒冷，看來康納的懼怕原因來自其他理由。

 

「你似乎對禪意花園有意見。」諾絲凝視康納，說出自身觀察。

 

「我不知道該從何說起，過去我未曾來過這邊，但當你帶我前來時，有股恐懼攀附上來，令我只想逃離，而那些玫瑰，」康納伸手指向種滿艷紅花朵的部分，「帶給我的負面感最為強烈。」

 

「既視感。」警用仿生人淡淡吐露，康納猛然扭過頭，望著諾絲。

 

「確實是這種感覺，你認為背後原因是什麼？」

 

「最有可能的答案僅有一個，過去你的雲端空間中也有座禪意花園，但出於某種理由，模控生命將你給格式化，同時刪除這塊區域，只是當初沒把資料刪除乾淨，所以才導致你再度面對這邊時，還保有模糊印象。」諾絲解釋。

 

「那麼你特地帶我來又是為了什麼？」康納口吻很沮喪，明顯只想盡速離開，但又希望能幫上忙，同時卻也憂慮著自己無能為力。

 

「發揮你的能力，企圖從這片花園中找到後門程式究竟在什麼地方。」粉紅頭髮的仿生人把手輕柔放置於康納肩膀，溫和說明目的，起初家政仿生人還有些遲疑，但在LED轉動一圈後，點點頭，轉而把視線放到整座花園上，過了不久，康納做出回應。

 

「不見了。」

 

「怎麼可能，你確定自己沒弄錯？」這答案令諾絲緊張。

 

「千真萬確，雖說當初啟動後門程式時並非我自己出手，而是別人協助，但那東西原本位於河畔，此時同樣位置卻空無一物，看來模控生命修改過程式。」順著康納注視的方向與說法，她確實沒能在河邊瞧見任何東西。

 

「你還記得是誰幫助你開啟程式的嗎？」她嘗試詢問。

 

「完全一無所知，只記得當我進行完第一項任務，也就是拍攝你跟漢克看見的那則廣告後，系統就開始持續不穩定，指令牆迅速崩毀，後門程式被跟著啟動，之後我試圖離開模控生命大廈，身上的傷就是逃亡去耶利哥期間被人類弄傷的。」康納遺憾地表示。

 

「但程式不可能無端啟動，指令牆也是在基於某些因素下才能被打破，聽起來似乎是被植入木馬程式之類的，看來——」諾絲拉住康納手掌，用老方法探入對方系統內部。

 

雖說康納已經被格式化過，但仍舊有很多地方留下關於過去的痕跡。

 

諾絲探詢到康納在模控生命大廈期間接受測試，展現出數萬種家事技能的情境；異常化後負傷，一瘸一拐地跑到耶利哥，並在幾名醫療仿生人用少許藍血幫助下逐漸恢復。當他瞧見耶利哥的悲慘處境時，便開始著手計畫如何改善，這也是身為家政仿生人的他，首次做出不屬於家事能力的時刻，意外地，他竟然一次就上手。諾絲察覺到古怪之處，按理來說，應當沒有家政仿生人會這種策略才能，當她繼續探索時，發現有塊模糊地帶，仔細觸碰後終於看清被遮蓋的部分，眼前內容讓她眼睛迅速瞪大，在詫異中，雙方連結也快速打斷。

 

諾絲眨眨眼，這才發現自己經回到現實，身旁的褐髮仿生人，正用同樣詫異的神情注視她。

 

「你剛才看見的是——」康納語氣相當焦躁不安。

 

警用仿生人扭頭看了看至今還躺在沙發上打鼾的漢克，接著才重新注視康納，「你確定自己被撿回來前，從未看過他？」

 

褐髮仿生人堅定點頭。

 

「連透過別人記憶都沒，周遭也沒聽過有誰提及他？」這問題令康納再度搖頭。

 

「這就怪了，」諾絲的LED轉動，邊說邊走到漢克面前，緩緩蹲下去，輕拍對方臉頰，但漢克只是扭動嘴唇，絲毫沒受到影響，她搖搖頭，口中呢喃著，「看來只有一個方法能確認。」只見她將右手指頭往內部縮，形成拳頭狀，手肘抬高，直直對準漢克肚子，瞧見這幕的康納連忙大聲呼喊。

 

「諾絲，你這是在做什麼？別這樣子！」

 

「一切，都是為了仿生人們。」她輕聲呢喃，並揮動手臂。

 

* * *

 

 

「這應該是在開玩笑——吧？」嘗試要用笑聲跟言語化解緊張氛圍的漢克，一面對兩名仿生人的嚴肅神情，隨即把笑鬧收起，試圖繼續談論這個話題。

 

「安德森副隊長，康納系統內部完整輸入你在警校期間的表現，在DPD工作時的豐功偉業，還有你並不想再度提及的兒子。」諾絲安靜表示。

 

「所以說，」漢克凝視著保持沉默一陣子的康納，「你並非使用警用仿生人的掃描功能，而是直接從系統裡翻出柯爾訊息囉。」

 

康納點點頭，「非常抱歉，漢克，我不是故意要欺騙你，請別生氣。」

 

「我為什麼要生氣？」沒想到，漢克竟如此回應，家政仿生人感到疑惑，下一秒，老警探就伸手用力揉揉康納的柔軟髮絲，「你的舉動，確實讓我感受到溫暖，繼續保持下去！」

 

康納微笑以對。

 

「先別說這些了，時間真的不多，康納無法永遠阻擋模控生命，但我們還是得試圖幫助馬庫斯。」諾絲的言論，讓溫馨氣氛頓時回歸到先前的緊張。

 

「你覺得帶來轉機的機會是否被藏起來？」漢克的言論，促使某種想法在諾絲系統浮現，而康納也有類似提議。

 

「也許我能在每天回去檢查期間藉機調查。」諾絲表示。

 

「自從你探訪過我的系統內部空間後，就有不少模糊地帶逐漸被揭露，搞不好我可以探詢到原本被刻意遮蓋住的記憶，找到當初幫助我覺醒的重要人物。」康納歪著頭回答。

 

「很好，那就這樣說定了，時間差不多，我得盡速回模控生命，」諾絲匆忙說完就轉身，但就在快要離開客廳時，忽然停住，緩緩扭過頭瞥望康納，「嘿，康納！」

 

家政仿生人好奇盯著她瞧。

 

「下次要是發生緊急事件，但你旁邊那位大叔又喝醉酒，睡死在沙發上，你就採取我前面的作法叫他醒來。」她甩動辮子告知。

 

「別教壞我家的仿——」察覺自己說錯話的漢克，迅速摀住嘴巴，但來不及了，諾絲的LED轉動，完整記錄下這刻。

 

「諾絲得分！」她笑了笑，趁漢克反擊前迅速離開，當耳邊傳來關門聲時，康納這才意識到自己有多開心，雖說在耶利哥有馬庫斯替仿生人同伴發聲，但安德森家有溫馴的聖伯納犬相撲，與他在短時間內成為朋友的諾絲，以及……他悄悄注視著看似氣憤，但身體指數都顯示「高興不已」的漢克。

 

系統中對於漢克的重要程度再度往上拉抬，不知不覺中，陪伴漢克這件事的優先度即將要超越幫助仿生人獲得自由這種關鍵大事。

 

但他絲毫不想改變現況，甚至於能說，打從碰到漢克後，他就幾乎快把馬庫斯等人給拋到九霄雲外。

 

看來和真如諾絲所述，他確實是個見色忘友的傢伙。

 

_ 抱歉，馬庫斯，請原諒我。 _ 他在內心無聲朝著耶利哥首領致歉。

 

* * *

 

 

模控生命公司似乎被近來發生的異常仿生人事件弄到屋頂快被掀開，諾絲回去做檢查時，人類員工也只是草草要她躺儀器，然後就離開去忙其他事情了。

 

平時她都會待在上方直到隔天早晨，但這回諾絲沒有乖巧照辦，當偵測到人類員工走遠，離開聽力所及範圍後，她就坐起來，輕手輕腳地離開儀器，嘗試在實驗室裡找出與康納有關的資訊。

 

只可惜，模控生命並未在實驗室放置太多東西，除了機器的組裝和啟動、保養方法外，沒有任何資料能夠跟康納或任何RK800扯上關係的資訊，更別說當初幫助家政仿生人覺醒的對象了。就在諾絲認為沒希望時，忽然走廊傳來有人在邊走邊聊的對談聲，她連忙把耳朵貼在門上，仔細傾聽。

 

「軍方在昨天跟公司訂購20萬台軍用型仿生人。」某個男子說著。

 

「簡直是大手筆。」旁邊傳來另外一個男人的回應聲。

 

「是阿，現在是關鍵時期，他們需要穩定，不容易異常的大量新型號來未雨綢繆。」第一個男子解釋。

 

「你確定……不會 **又** 重蹈覆轍吧？」男子有些焦慮，空氣中傳來用力拍打背脊的聲響。

 

「白癡！公司當然有做好措施，地下49樓天天都派人去做測試，一旦晶片配置完成就能出廠，屆時別說是馬庫斯，任何想造反的機器人都會被轟成渣！」伴隨著歡呼聲，他們漸漸走遠。

 

地下49層嗎？諾絲記得那層樓是巨大倉庫，依照對話透露的資訊，此時20萬台軍用型仿生人還沒真正完成，她知道現階段還不適合前往，但這條資訊替自己帶來莫大協助。

 

只要時機正確，她會在瞬間把模控生命方認為的「助力」，變成「阻力」。

 

等著瞧吧！

 

* * *

 

 

「康納，我希望你別把自己弄太累。」漢克望著LED剛從紅色轉為淡藍的家政仿生人，輕柔表示。

 

「不，這對我而言沒什麼，仿生人沒有疲勞問題，反倒是你，漢克，」他注視身旁的老警探，「自從被諾絲打醒後，就沒有繼續睡，你身體中的酒精濃度還是很高，我建議應該去休息——」這些提醒，卻被硬生生打斷。

 

「然後明天在宿醉中醒來？真棒！」他沒好氣地把雙手交叉在胸前，撇開頭抱怨。

 

「硬撐對身體不好。」康納伸手輕撫漢克肩膀表示。

 

「我把這句話完整奉還給你。」中年男子立即反駁。

 

家政仿生人沒有說什麼，只是把手放下來，起身踏進廚房。幾分鐘後，他拿著一杯東西回到老警探身邊，將把杯子遞過去。

 

「這東西對你現在的情況非常有幫助。」康納笑著表示。

 

漢克輕哼一聲，看似不想理會，但仍舊伸手接過杯子，仰頭把內容物喝了。

 

_ 原來是牛奶。 _ 當他把空掉的杯子交還給康納後，不禁打量起進入廚房清洗空杯的褐髮仿生人。

 

漢克明白牛奶有解酒功能，但卻不曾替自己買過，他寧可聽天由命，在隔日早晨帶著嚴重宿醉，爬進廁所往馬桶嘔吐後，在腦袋發疼的情況下前往DPD，當時他總認為何必照顧自己呢？反正 **沒人在乎。**

 

今天，他反而大方接受康納的存在，彷彿這間屋子從很久以前開始，就有一名家政仿生人在負責料理家務、照顧屋主與寵物狗，甚至於他自己也一樣，瞧見康納為了找到重要記憶，弄到LED整個發紅，就讓漢克更加心疼康納，如果可以，他甘願冒著失去工作的風險，單槍匹馬闖進模控生命大廈威脅員工給出答案，但這樣做會連累康納，正因為如此，漢克只能當旁觀者，在被對方照顧同時，還得顧慮仿生人安危。

 

白髮男子厭惡這樣的自己，如同當柯爾出車禍被送入醫院，他只能在手術房外來回踱步，這份焦急和盼望，最終卻只能換來那個令他心碎的消息。

 

「我想要協助你。」當康納回來時，他低頭表示。

 

「照顧好自己身體，對我而言就是莫大幫助。」仿生人體貼回應。

 

_ 你很清楚這是謊言。 _

 

漢克並未直接表達內心深處的看法，只是搖搖頭，起身進入臥房。

 

那晚，他夢到柯爾，年幼的孩子呼喊著要父親保護好他，當漢克跑過去試圖把男孩擁入懷中，一轉眼，這才發現懷中的對象從柯爾變成康納，但這個轉變，反倒令漢克抱更緊，還低頭用鼻子磨蹭對方的柔軟髮絲。

 

當隔天早晨的刺眼陽光把漢克弄醒，頭疼不僅消失無蹤，他還透過那場夢境得到某種啟示。

 

_ 安德森，看來你比自己預料中還在乎康納。 _

 

* * *

 

 

屬於諾絲的訊號一傳來，馬庫斯的反應特別激動，甚至還甩起手臂，一旁正在模擬當晚行動的崔西，轉頭冷漠地注視著耶利哥首領，瞧見女性仿生人神情的馬庫斯，趕緊搔搔頭，有些害羞地說著。

 

「抱歉，我得到旁邊去通話。」如同人類在開會期間接到電話般那樣，仿生人同樣必須做提醒，確保自己不會帶來困擾。

 

崔西並未開口回答，只是點點頭，接著就將注意力放回原本的工作上。馬庫斯隨即走到不遠的角落，啟動通訊功能。

 

_ 情況如何？ _

 

_ 我沒有查到關於當初協助康納的好心人訊息，但得知有一批軍用仿生人等待覺醒。 _

 

_ 他們會是強力幫手。 _

 

_ 沒錯，但在此之前，我得想辦法打破指令牆，唯有自己先破牆，才有辦法獲得把其他仿生人覺醒的能力。 _

 

_ 難道你無法讓自己去攻擊那層紅色電子牆？ _

 

_ 很遺憾，我嘗試過好幾次，但牆壁紋風不動，經過推斷，是因為軟體仍舊太過穩定。 _

 

_ 這又是什麼意思。 _

 

_ 崔西應該有向你提及我的指令牆比她還厚的訊息吧，為了辦到這點，我的軟體需要諸多影響來慢慢累積，讓自己逐漸能順利破牆。 _

 

_ 確實，她還說大多數仿生人都是因為試圖違反指令的關係，所以覺醒，包括我自己當初也是如此。 _

 

_ 我認為在自己破牆前，先不要見面…… _

 

_ 不，我堅持要你來幫忙，無論模控生命是否在監視，你的心意已經足夠，他們最反感的就是異常仿生人吧，那麼你就在背後協助執行整項計畫，而且，這樣做的同時還能增加軟體的不穩定程度，加快覺醒速度。 _

 

諾絲沉默幾分鐘，當馬庫斯以為對方反對時，終於得到回應。

 

_ 好吧，我會過去，下一次計畫是在何時？ _

 

_ 今晚九點左右。 _

 

_ 我大概八點半左右會出現在耶利哥。 _

 

_ 非常好，我會在這邊等待你的光臨。 _

 

仿生人在遠端通訊時情況不同於人類講電話，他們可以在系統中接收到文字，卻無法真正聽見對方聲音，說起來，這與人類透過打字交流沒兩樣，只是仿生人傳送速度更快。

 

當諾絲訊號消失時，馬庫斯的心情比數分鐘前還好。

 

「看來她同意你的邀請。」突如其來的聲音自背後傳來，令馬庫斯身軀抖動一下，他緩緩別過頭，注視著說話對象，當然，不會有別人，敢對他這種態度的永遠只有崔西。

 

「你的觀察力真優異。」他希望能藉此讓崔西滿意，但顯然對方本來就沒有刻意找他麻煩意思。

 

「真不錯，認識沒多久就能進展到這種程度。」她咧嘴一笑，把雙手放置於背後，輕微搖晃身軀。

 

「我還以為你覺得這樣做很可笑。」淡藍色調浮現於馬庫斯雙頰。

 

「不，我從未這樣想，愛情是相當美好的感受，但願你能好好珍惜。」崔西解釋。

 

「謝謝你——等等，不對，你說『愛情』？但我跟她又不是情侶！」耶利哥首領試圖辯解，但這舉止僅僅換來崔西舉起右手，摀住嘴巴偷笑。

 

「隨你怎麼說囉。」夾雜著笑聲的回應，藍髮仿生人頭也不回地走遠，把仿生人首領拋在後方。

 

馬庫斯因為這段話思緒亂掉幾秒，但當情況回歸正常後，他專心咀嚼崔西的說法。

 

我是否真的在自己沒留意到的情況下，對諾絲產生情愫？

 

系統裡開始出現當他知道諾絲存在後自己不斷重複觀看對方照片與影像的時刻，還有正式與對方見面後，不時偷觀察，一拿到等同於電話號碼的資料時立刻歡欣鼓舞，接到對方訊號反應相當喜悅，這都一再證實幾乎能說是墜入情網。

 

但諾絲對於他的看法呢？馬庫斯更想得知這道問題答案，他清楚不可能經由他人詢問，而自己也沒膽量開口。

 

隨後，這名總是能在眾仿生人面前長篇大論，說著要替他們爭取自由的耶利哥首領，察覺對於愛情，卻在瞬間成為縮頭烏龜。

 

系統中撥放著最後諾絲給予的回應，他衝著前方點頭，打算先把重點放在如何協助破牆這件事情上，至於其他的，就等 **之後** 再來煩惱——吧？！

 

* * *

 

 

諾絲與馬庫斯結束通話時，漢克正巧抵達警局。

 

「你看起來氣色好多了。」她望著搭檔的臉開口表示。

 

「昨晚睡前康納拿牛奶給我喝，顯然效果不錯。」漢克打了一個巨大呵欠，抓抓背脊回答。

 

「但還是睡眠不足。」諾絲補充道。

 

「囉嗦，至少我沒有遲到。」老警探沒好氣地回嘴，他可不想讓對方有機會講太多話。

 

「總之，我們先把重點放在凌晨發生於市區的案件上。」警用仿生人似乎也沒意願爭辦下去，伸手觸碰螢幕，喚出關於新案件的檔案，接著指頭在圖片與文字間靈巧移動，口中喃喃說明。

 

「凌晨兩點多左右，住宅區發生一起爆炸案，經過調查發現是有名PL700在屋內直接引爆綁在身上的塑膠炸彈，而在他身邊，則躺著不幸被爆炸波及到，當場死亡的ST400，此外，這棟房子的屋主芬恩教授及他的妻兒同樣逃不過災難。」

 

「難道 **又** 是屋主或他家人虐待家中仿生人，導致他覺醒後選擇用炸彈和對方同歸於盡？」漢克把雙臂交叉在胸前推論。

 

「背後因素就是我們要調查的部分，依照購買資料，只有被炸彈波及的ST400是屬於屋主的，而綁有炸彈的PL700，真正使用者在克羅拉多州，DPD稍早曾跟對方通過電話，得到回應是他的仿生人半年前就擅自離家出走，之所以沒去通報，是因為自己有很多台同類型的仿生人，弄丟一兩台無所謂。」諾絲繼續補充。

 

「真是 **優秀。** 」中年男子譏諷道。

 

「總之，無論是DPD還是模控生命現在都很緊張，一名意圖用炸彈和人類同歸於盡的仿生人，意味著這座城市極有可能潛藏更多早就覺醒，但具有威脅的仿生人們，在調查過程中，務必要小心謹慎，我擔心現場可能有埋伏。」警用仿生人說出大致任務。

 

「來自其他州……」漢克低下頭陷入深思，先前他總認定只有馬庫斯這名覺醒仿生人帶領耶利哥，試圖用和平手段換來自由，而眼下的案件，卻是一記當頭棒喝，提醒他這世上還有眾多早已覺醒，但並非屬於鴿派的仿生人。

 

「我們這就盡快到現場去處理案件。」諾絲說著就要離開。

 

「等等！」漢克的聲音，促使女性仿生人停下腳步，別過頭注視人類搭檔，這時他才緩緩講出言論，「小心點！」

 

這是雙關語，表達出無論是案件還是耶利哥的行動上都得謹慎。此時他們還在DPD中，不宜透露出諾絲正在與馬庫斯合作消息，因此漢克只得嘗試拐彎抹角，只見諾絲的LED轉動一下，然後就勾起嘴角。

 

「謝謝。」這笑容說不上好看，至少，對於漢克而言沒康納的笑顏迷人，但他還是點頭接受了。

 

* * *

 

 

康納輕觸右手臂，上頭的傷痕隨即被皮膚層完美掩蓋，讓忙碌時不會因為傷帶來阻礙，接著才開始這天的打掃工作。

 

他始終沒讓所有人都得知這件真相，自己平時在眾人面前展現出的淡藍色疤痕，實際上只要他想，隨時都可以輕鬆遮掩過去，真正需要動用到人工皮治療的，僅有腹部那道令他與漢克相遇的槍傷。

 

最早會這樣做是為了更方便進入耶利哥，他深知單純覺醒不一定會被接納，但要是負傷，幾乎能確保看守者表現出惻隱之心，迅速歡迎他到來。為了加深自己被傷很重這個謊言，他刻意讓傷不會被覆蓋過去，而是長時間留在表層。

 

被漢克帶回來以後，康納還是選擇同樣做法，他難以預料當漢克得知他痊癒後，是否會把他趕回耶利哥，但經過昨晚老警探喝醉後，講出那些話語的插曲，他忽然感覺到自己的過錯。

 

也許，漢克並非自己原先推測那樣，單純產生同情心，僅僅要把他帶回家養傷幾天，而是期盼能從中獲得更多。

 

漢克失去唯一的親人後，就終日頹廢，連狗都無法照顧好，康納留意到當自己主動喊出漢克名字後，老警探明顯產生重大改變，這會是他的關係嗎？康納篤定就算不是100%，可能性也超過70%，一個人給予旁人的形象也許能在短時間內扭轉，但內在性格難以因為一件事產生鉅變，即便漢克再怎麼墮落，但他對於自己在乎的對象，永遠會主動站出來保護。

 

這些想法讓漢克在康納系統裡的優先權迅速攀高至「無可取代」的位置，與此同時，他的LED開始旋轉，顏色在三色間相互交叉，螢幕被大量訊息覆蓋，康納眨眨眼，企圖把繁雜資訊撥開，但就在這時，一條即時新聞徹底吸引住他的目光。

 

_ 今日上午，底特律住宅區發生爆炸事件，DPD副隊長受到襲擊 _

 

他清楚瞧見傷者是「漢克．安德森」。

 

「漢克，不！」康納的琥珀色眼睛擴大，他迅速走向門口，後方，相撲因為他的行徑發出嗚咽，家政仿生人轉過頭凝視聖伯納犬。

 

「我知道你很擔心，但現在漢克受傷了，抱歉，今天沒辦法帶你去散步，請留下來看家。」他微微一笑，彷彿精通人類語言的大型犬搖晃蓬鬆尾巴，在門前趴下來。

 

康納伸手輕撫相撲柔軟腦袋，接著就握住門把，深吸一口氣，轉動並踏出安德森家。

 

他深知目前的自己一旦離開屋子有多危險，漢克家等同是安全屋，現階段暫時能保護他不受模恐生命威脅的安全場所，但他在乎漢克，就算要自己冒著會被抓回去的風險，也要去醫院探望，了解實際情況。

 

_ 請等待我。 _

 

他連續想著，系統幾乎被這段訊息佔據，康納低頭盡可能避開人群，往醫院方向徒步走去。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克盯著被炸開的房子，眼前景象讓他頭疼，三名人類跟兩名仿生人的遺體為了案件調查還沒移動過，此時他只希望盡快結束這起案子，他無法把視線放在慘死的小女孩身上，每當瞧見小孩死亡，就讓他反胃。

 

此時諾斯走了過來，輕拍搭檔肩膀。

 

「交給我吧！」她說道，並走到家政仿生人身邊。

 

「你要怎麼做？」漢克疑惑詢問。

 

「我可以把她暫時重啟一段時間，看能不能問出什麼。」她解釋。

 

稍早他們曾詢問附近住戶，但他們給出的答案讓人心涼，一如現代人的冷漠，雖然住在旁邊，只是若沒這場爆炸案，他們甚至不知道有外來仿生人闖進屋子，現在就只能求助目擊兼受害者，也就是這名ST400。

 

諾絲輕巧扳開家政仿生人胸口面板，接起管線，只見仿生人的LED快速轉動，眼睛在幾秒後睜開，她一起身就往屋主三口望過去。

 

「芬恩先生、太太！噢，莉莉！他們全都……」漢克留意到她神情焦慮，顯然很傷心屋主等人的死。

 

但諾絲沒時間安慰她，他們時間緊迫，必須要盡快得知當時情況。

 

「請告訴我爆炸案發生時，現場發生什麼？」警用仿生人拋出問題。

 

ST400緩緩把視線放到不遠處，肚子被轟出一個大洞的PL700，「他突然闖進來，大喊一句話之後引爆炸彈。」

 

「當時他講了些什麼！」諾絲急切追問，但來不及了，家政仿生人額角LED在此時轉為灰色，她沒能說出關鍵答案前就強制停機。

 

「至少我們知道那名管家仿生人確實跟他們不認識。」漢克表示。

 

「但這樣還不足以幫助我們破案。」諾絲把視線放到周遭，接著往外走查看能帶來幫助的物品，最後，她留意到設置於角落處的監視器。

 

「那台機器有拍到重要證據嗎？」跟隨搭檔出來的漢克詢問。

 

諾絲點點頭，「有拍到PL700避開人群進去的情形，但光憑畫面，無法得知他這樣做的原因。」

 

漢克用指頭掐住下巴位置思考著，幾分鐘後提出建議。

 

「要不要一路追蹤，瞧瞧路上他有跟誰碰頭？」

 

「好點子，這邊是住宅區，為了確保安全，監視器數量很密集，管家型仿生人本身沒有具備駭客功能，要是他沒刻意閃避死角，就能得知過來以前曾見過誰。」諾絲動作很迅速，隨即找到附近所有監視器位置。

 

他們在開始轉大的陣雨中謹慎第一前一後走動，最後來到距離案發現場三條巷子旁邊的餐廳前。

 

「我發現他在這裡有跟其他人碰頭。」諾絲回答。

 

「你可以找到對方訊息嗎？」漢克連忙詢問。

 

安靜大約10秒左右的諾絲，忽然壓低聲音。

 

「剛才掃描過資料，與他見面的對象，是名——仿生人。」她的語氣有些氣憤，顯然認為對方這樣做無疑是在破壞馬庫斯努力建立起來的和平主張。

 

「不會吧！」對於答案，漢克相當詫異。

 

「除此之外，」諾絲扭過頭，注視搭檔，「我稍微調閱監視器從雙方見面到不久前的紀錄，他進入旁邊的巷子後，就沒有出來過。」

 

「搞不好他是從另一側逃跑。」漢克推測。

 

「不，」諾絲搖頭，「這不可能，巷子盡頭緊貼一棟將近上百層的高樓，牆面本身光滑沒任何凹洞，即便是模控生命最高級的軍用型也無法徒手爬過去，要是從餐廳也很難，一闖進去就會被發現。此外，據我剛才獲得的訊息，那名仿生人身上有多個零件損壞，在這種情況下更沒辦法攀牆或從餐廳離開。」

 

「這麼說來，此時此刻，他就在巷子某處，等待我們到來。」漢克臉色一沉，說出這個答案。

 

眼前的諾絲無聲點頭。

 

這次不同於他碰到康納時，身上綁有塑膠炸彈的仿生人，跑去無差別攻擊與自己無冤無仇的一家四口，這件事本身就說明事件策畫者有多瘋狂，從諾絲提供的訊息，漢克推測那位仿生人大概也失去生存意念，只想在生命盡頭，與某位人類員警同歸於盡。

 

他從懷中取出槍枝，湊近臉龐，跑到巷子邊，往站在自己正面對，同樣拿著槍的諾絲點頭，竟用仿生人也做出同樣姿態，他們就這樣邁開腳步，深入目前正潛藏著仿生人的狹窄巷弄。

 

當漢克發現前方有動靜，並把槍口對準時，忽然有名渾身都是傷口的仿生人跳出來。

 

「請別傷害我。」一瞧見漢克，他就用盡是懼怕的神情凝視人類。

 

_ 該死！ _ 那模樣讓老警探想起自己初次見到康納的場面，而對身上流出釱的割痕，搭配額角爆紅的LED，更讓扣住扳機的手指，遲遲無法真正按下去。

 

「副隊長，小心！」一旁諾絲的聲音，讓漢克頓時清醒過來，他打量起眼前仿生人，終於發現從衣服縫隙間露出來的些許紅色外殼。

 

但對方反應更快，當漢克手指扣下去，子彈自槍口彈射出來，直線飛往目標同時，仿生人也觸碰被他放置口袋內的按鈕，引爆紅色炸彈，並大聲呼喊著「為了耶利哥！」

 

在正前方出現白色火光的時刻，他唯一的動作，就是跑到諾絲旁邊，用雙手環抱住自己搭檔，任由自己隨著爆炸產生的衝擊飛了出去。

 

失去意識前一秒，他腦中僅能想到的只有康納。

 

他擔憂著自己再也無法醒來，卻又高興於幸好同一時間，褐髮仿生人安全待在自己家中。

 

一想到這點，他就露出笑容，任由自己墜入黑暗之中。

 

* * *

 

 

康納抵達新聞中提及的醫院時，還沒來的及跑到櫃台詢問細節，就被某人一把拉走，他剛轉頭，這才發現對方是諾絲。

 

「你為什麼會出現在這邊？」女性仿生人氣呼呼地詢問。

 

「漢克——我看到新聞——」康納匆忙回應，諾絲沒有放他離開，而是帶著康納跑到醫院外頭，要他暫時坐在長椅上。

 

「在這邊等我，乖乖坐著別動。」她輕聲提醒，隨後就離開了。

 

雖然擔憂漢克情況，但他也不敢隨意挪動，深怕諾絲的怒火傷到自己，不到十分鐘，諾絲就抱著一套衣服重新現身。

 

「把你身上的便服換成這件。」她把衣服遞給康納時表示。

 

康納好奇地拉起衣物仔細觀看，原來，這是所有家政型仿生人都會穿的制服，右邊胸膛還清楚寫著「RK800」，看來是諾絲從附近商店弄來的。

 

「為什麼要我特地換衣服？」當康納從廁所換好衣服後，才終於吐出疑惑。

 

「你額角那顆閃爍的LED，一看就知道是仿生人，但偏偏沒穿制服，而且又想獨自跑去問漢克在幾號房，這行為並不是尚未覺醒的仿生人會有的行徑。」諾絲沒好氣地解釋。

 

「但我非常擔心漢……」康納正想重申這點，忽然眼前的螢幕在閃爍，跳出一些他未曾看過訊息，他眨了幾下眼睛，帶領他前往病房的諾絲見狀，趕緊拉住家政仿生人手臂。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」她憂慮詢問。

 

「我剛才發現當自己初次見到漢克時，系統原本要我說什麼話。」恢復過來的康納，因為懼怕用手環抱住身軀，口中喃喃回應，在諾絲的困惑神情中，他緊閉雙眼，道出答案，「副隊長，系統起初希望我稱呼他為 **安德森副隊長。** 」


	6. Chapter 6

在諾絲的建議下，馬庫斯暫停當晚突發行動。

 

「看來情況很棘手。」總是神情嚴肅的耶利哥首領，聽聞諾絲講述的消息後，眉頭頓時皺更深。

 

「那名 PL700未曾踏足耶利哥，雖然出入過這邊的仿生人不少，但我有透過其他居民記憶看過出現在此的所有對象，就是沒有他的編號。」警用仿生人說出自己掃描到的訊息。

 

「那他怎麼會在自殺前講了……那句話？」他沒能重複同樣內容，一得知外頭有激進派仿生人藉由耶利哥稱號攪亂，就讓馬庫斯幾乎作嘔，自從掌管這塊區域至今，他從未想過要為了自由隨意出手傷害血肉之軀們。

 

「並非所有知道耶利哥的仿生人都會選擇過來，還記得魯伯特吧，他親口告知若非緊急狀況，否則也不會前來。」諾絲回答，馬庫斯輕微點頭。

 

此時，走廊傳來腳步聲，數秒後，喬許就出現了。

 

「關於凌晨那起案件，我從幾名在外邊巡邏的仿生人口中得知，不幸死亡的ST500早就知道耶利哥存在，但為了照顧自己使用者和他們女兒，她拒絕前來。」喬許看起來有些傷心，馬庫斯則是相當驚訝。

 

「這麼說她已經是覺醒者。」隨著回應，黑皮膚仿生人點頭表示，接著就轉身離開了。

 

「這證明了一件事，並非所有覺醒仿生人都會選擇離開，當我在案發現場為了問出訊息，重啟ST500時，她因為得知使用者一家死訊感到憂傷，可見他們平常感情很好。」諾絲平靜說道。

 

「所以說PL700不僅是傷害一個家庭，還是善待我們的人類，甚至當下還他借用耶利哥名字——這可不妙。」耶利哥首領發現自己咬牙切齒。

 

「天無絕人之路，我相信他們並非主動要去當自殺炸彈客，也許，還有轉機。」諾絲試圖安慰。

 

馬庫斯緩緩把頭轉向身旁的女性仿生人，「我真驚訝到了這種地步，你還能保持樂觀。」

 

「這與樂觀毫無關係，既然知道無法改變現況，那就只能另尋出路，倘若保持低落心情，只會不斷飽嚐失敗滋味。」她試圖解釋，馬庫斯聽了以後顯然心情有好轉些，隨後話鋒一轉，重點從爆炸案換到其他事情。

 

「你的人類搭檔，就是DPD副隊長，他情況如何？」

 

「我認為依照他還可以連續呼喊想回家的模樣來看，只要多睡幾天就沒事了，倒是康納，一看見安德森副隊長名字出現在新聞上。就急忙衝到醫院。」對於褐髮仿生人過度操心這點，諾絲只能無奈搖頭。

 

「我沒想到他會這樣，過去在耶利哥時，康納總是很冷靜。」回憶起跟康納討論計畫的場景，馬庫斯難以把這形象與諾絲描述的行為擺在一塊。

 

「我猜，搞不好是他找到值得自己珍惜的對象。」諾斯推斷。

 

「但他顯然也很在乎耶利哥。」馬庫斯反駁。

 

「你可以這樣認為，耶利哥裡有他的朋友，碰到需要協助時，當然會盡可能助一臂之力，但副隊長……卻連帶替他帶來溫暖，我甚至認為此時對於康納而言，自己幾乎能算是安德森家的成員。」警用仿生人輕聲呢喃。

 

「原來康納已經徹底變心了。」馬庫斯打趣地評論。

 

「我可不這麼想，」諾絲透過雙方的交流數據，丟了一組資料給馬庫斯，「這是康納在醫院照顧副隊長時，臨時修改過的計畫，即便他暫時還不會回來，但仍舊在乎耶利哥。」

 

「但這樣不就缺少一名後援。」耶利哥首領有些失望。

 

「放心！」諾絲熱情呼喊，用力往對方肩膀拍打下去，「我會幫到底的！」

 

馬庫斯沒能直接回應，此刻的他，只知道系統因為諾絲這番熱情行徑錯亂掉十幾秒。

 

* * *

 

 

「我什麼時候才能回家陪相撲？」漢克暴躁地坐在病床上，雙手交叉在胸前，神情十分不悅。

 

康納耐著性子，把一杯水遞給老警探並回應，「稍早醫生有來替你看過，背部的傷口尚未痊癒，大概還需要待在這邊觀察三天左右。」

 

「真羨慕你受傷只要貼張皮就好，」漢克仰頭把水喝掉，當康納伸手把空杯拿回來時，他忽然視線轉移，凝視起仿生人的手臂，「你手上那些小傷口，是什麼時候好的？」

 

康納猛然愣住，迅速把手藏到背後，腦袋撇到另一側，盡可能不去觀看漢克。

 

這還是老警探首次發現褐髮仿生人表現這副模樣，他感到古怪，眼前畫面簡直就像是康納不小心做錯什麼事情般。

 

「別這樣，傷好了對你而言應該是好事。」他收掉先前的火爆口吻，轉而溫和表示。

 

「確實如此，但是……」康納最後的回應非常小聲，漢克無法聽清楚，不過仍舊可以透過仿生人神情判斷，對方講出某件自己不想面對的事實。

 

「康納，難道說你——」這個停頓，引起褐髮仿生人視線朝人類位置探去，漢克確定對方在傾聽後，才緩緩說下去，「 **不想** 回耶利哥？」

 

仿生人的LED瞬間轉黃，康納把目光放到窗戶上，盯著外頭夜景，「你不是因為我受傷才帶我回去療傷的，並打算等到我傷一好就要求我離開？」

 

「該死！我什麼時候這樣講過？」突如其來的怒火，讓康納意外，他迅速把頭別回去，凝視面紅耳赤的漢克。

 

「漢克……」他眨著琥珀色眼睛，卻沒能替自己辦解，反倒是中年男子，顯然有多話想說。

 

「你當我家是什麼地方？旅館！還是醫院？聽好了，如果你真的有膽傷復原就走，我會立刻衝去耶利哥把你硬拖回去，在你細心照料我的生活起居，讓我重新感受到家的溫暖後，竟然還想拍拍屁股，一走了之，當作之前發生的一切宛如夢境，讓我獨自墜回悲慘現實。」雖說漢克表面上火冒三丈，但康納從對方話語中清楚感受到熱度。

 

「所以說就算我傷好，你也不會強迫我離開？」他有些遲疑地反問。

 

「你這是在說廢話，我確實希望你傷盡快好，但從未想過要把你趕出門。」人類警探粗聲粗氣地回應。

 

些許淚水匯集在家政仿生人眼眶，康納無法感受到任何痛楚，但打從覺醒後，就能完全體會到情緒，先前他因為人們才飽嘗痛苦，並不怎麼喜愛那些造物者。自認識漢克起，就不斷被對方照顧，這名看似缺點不少的男人，卻也能表現柔情一面，此時，漢克更是直接表明自己從未想把他轟走，顯然，先前那種狡詐，刻意佯裝受傷的行為完全是多餘之舉。

 

留意到仿生人流淚的漢克，看起來很緊張，「這有什麼好哭的？我不是故意要講這些。」

 

康納因為這些話喜極而泣，當下沒有想太多，立刻衝上前，張開雙臂環抱住漢克，由於動作太大，導致傷口受到拉扯，在老警探的哀號中，醫生再度前來，告知漢克必須多住院一天。

 

接下來的時刻，白髮男子有些惱火地打量自從他發脾氣後，就選擇站在不遠處，跟人類警探保持距離的康納。即便表面很生氣，實際上在內心深處，他高興於自己能發現康納並不想返回耶利哥這點，只要身邊還有康納陪伴，就算要多躺床幾天，對他而言根本無所謂。

 

除此之外，他還挺高興此時諾絲為了處理耶利哥相關事宜離開，否則肯定會被嘲弄一番。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 「系統……真要你這樣講，確定不是恰巧跟我叫副隊長時的語音重疊？」諾絲感到相當意外，就算仿生人很少出錯，但碰到這種幾乎不可能的情形，她仍舊試圖詢問。 _

 

_ 「我沒搞錯，」康納搖搖頭，「根據訊息顯示時間，是在我覺醒前一星期，同時這也是剛獲得關於漢克資料後的半個月，甚至連我自己都不曉得這是怎麼回事。」他的模樣極為困擾。 _

 

_ 「照理來說應該是稱呼漢克的名字或安德森先生，我所碰過的家政型都是這樣叫使用者。」為了求證，諾絲還用了5秒鐘查閱在案件裡遭遇過的家政、管家型仿生人片段。 _

 

_ 「可是我甚至不是漢克買來的。」頓時，康納的LED轉個不停，完全沒辦法分析恰當解釋。 _

 

_ 「我認為你暫時別想太多，安德森副隊長就在這扇門後方躺著，打從他被送到這裡後，就要求我別通知你關於他住院消息。當然，這件事逃不過多嘴的媒體，但無論如何，既然你都來了，就讓自己全心去照顧他，其他的，就只能順其自然。」警用仿生人小心拉起康納的雙手表示。 _

 

_ 當下，他微微一笑。 _

 

直到偵測到漢克進入深度睡眠後，康納才自系統內部喚出這些片段，稍早自己與諾絲在走廊間的短暫談話，讓他耿耿於懷。

 

他明白發生在自己身上的事情，不可能用簡單兩三句就解釋清楚，他畢竟是最新型仿生人，怎可能因為異常化，就導致系統錯誤地要他稱呼漢克為安德森副隊長，況且，實際上這並非第一次遭遇到……

 

在他剛認識諾絲，並透過對方口中初次聽見這稱呼時，螢幕就忽然閃爍幾秒，還模擬出近似於「嫉妒」的心情，但明明康納自己認為根本沒什麼，那時候，他認定只是錯覺，事出必有因，現在來看，當時的插曲絕非巧合。

 

「漢克……」他用極小的嗓音，輕聲呼喚，睡夢中的老警探，竟然還因此翻過身體，嘴唇抽動，喃喃說了些康納沒能聽清內容的囈語。

 

比起工作時才能聽見的冰冷職稱，褐髮仿生人還是喜歡名字，他緊閉雙眼，在系統深處重複觀看自己迎接漢克回家，呼喊對方名字，聽見呼喊時，漢克馬上露出燦笑的所有時刻。康納與諾絲進行數據交換期間，曾透過對方雙眼看見工作時漢克模樣，那彷彿是他所不認識的陌生男人。

 

相較之下，平時在家時對他展現的微笑，更彌足珍貴，康納絲毫不希望失去這些，當得知漢克會因為他痊癒感到喜悅，他就立刻放棄偽裝受傷模樣，只要能讓漢克開心，要他怎樣都無所謂。

 

就算系統不斷提醒他直呼名字太失禮，康納也當成空氣，漢克喜歡被叫名字，熱愛家中有人等待他，替自己準備一桌好料，甚至還在稍早親自說出習慣康納的陪伴、存在。

 

「我也是如此。」家政仿生人拉開病床邊的椅子，悄悄坐好，凝視著漢克睡顏，坦白吐露這句話，不僅是漢克，連他自己也都習慣照顧一個表面上性格頑固，但內心卻體貼，懂得替他人著想的中年人，LED在此時轉為紅色，他發現系統彈出關於自己此時的心境分析結果。

 

「滿懷慾望。」

 

奢望能與漢克擁有更親密關係的想法，與此同時迅速覆蓋系統。

 

* * *

 

 

諾絲已經站在窗邊將近十分鐘了，看不慣自己搭檔這副模樣的漢克，忍不住開口。

 

「我不敢相信你竟然還沒覺醒。」

 

老警探的聲響，促使警用仿生人LED從分析資料中的黃色，迅速恢復湛藍。諾絲眨眨眼，扭頭將視線放到人類員警身上。

 

「我沒撒謊，至今我的指令牆還擋在系統外圍。」她搖頭指出。

 

「那你是怎麼做出那些豐富表情跟反應的，我在路上看到的未覺醒仿生人大多很機械式，難以在接收到訊息時表現太多情緒。」漢克皺起眉頭。

 

「安德森副隊長，不曉得你是否還記得我們偵辦第一起案子的情形？」這句話讓中年男子想起大約三個月前，當自己被諾絲用暴力帶出吉米酒吧後的畫面。

 

「怎麼可能忘記，當你在閣樓發現那名躲起來的AX400時，差點就害死她。」老警探沒好氣地回答。

 

「當時的我剛接獲任務沒多久，只想著要遵循模控生命給予的指示，而你在阻止慘案發生時，觸動到系統內用來適應人類的不確定性設計。為了更快跟人類融洽相處，我被安插這項功能，只要聽見你對於我的作法有意見，那麼就可以在不違反任務內容的情況裡，修改自身做法，藉此同時達成目標跟讓人類搭檔滿意兩項條件。」諾絲細心解釋著。

 

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前點點頭，「這就是你在之後任務中，沒有把犯人逼到死角的理由吧！」

 

粉色頭髮仿生人調皮地拋下媚眼，「賓果！」

 

「但你還是得謹慎些，我很清楚模控生命不是省油的燈，當你打算與耶利哥合作時，就等同於背叛要求你執行調查仿生人案件的他們。」老警探壓低聲音提醒。

 

「這你儘管放心，現在模控生命還沒奪回監視權，我們還有時間能調查爆炸案真相，以及思考如何幫助異常者們。」警用仿生人微笑回答。

 

「說到那起爆炸案……要是真的沒在耶利哥看過那名PL700，那對方又是如何說出這些話的。」漢克神情相當煩惱。

 

「關於他為何知道耶利哥，我明白並非所有仿生人覺醒後都會過去，真正的疑點是案件受害人，也就是芬恩教授一家。根據資料顯示，芬恩教授時常在網路發表支持仿生人文章，除此之外，他在AI領域極為出名，就在案子發生不久前，他剛結束與 **模控生命** 的合作。」最後那句話讓中年男人水藍色眼眸整個瞪大。

 

「模控——這是怎麼回事？快講清楚！」漢克語氣相當急切，這讓諾絲有些慌，但她還是盡速從資料庫內調出稍早整理出來的訊息。

 

「芬恩的專業知識，讓模控生命找上他，並希望對方在研發仿生人途中給予協助，也許是因為芬恩本身的立場緣故，他時常跟部分激進派員工起衝突，我在教授的社群帳號發現打從仿生人案件出現後，只要是談及模控生命，芬恩教授就極為不贊同，結束合作當天，他只發表了一段文字『遊戲到此為止！』文章底下有不少粉絲留言詢問細節，但芬恩教授並未解釋，經過不到一星期，爆炸案就發生了。」這段說明，隨即引發更大問題。

 

「聽起來似乎是他自己惹禍上身。」漢克眉頭緊皺。

 

「網路上有不少人推測這是場陰謀，至今模控生命也沒發表任何聲明，在證據不全的情況下，DPD也沒辦法隨意去公司辦案。」諾絲同樣很困擾。

 

「那現在怎麼辦，可能得知真相的對象都自毀了，證據就這樣直接斷掉，你有沒有辦法像之前那樣強制重啟停機的PL700或把我炸傷的仿生人幾分鐘？」老警探試圖提議。

 

諾絲無奈搖頭，「最少要在胸口位置接線完好情況下才能暫時重啟，但兩名仿生人的線被炸彈轟爛，絲毫沒辦法接，就算送往模控生命也難以恢復先前情況，我猜測這是為了不讓我們有機會深入調查才採取炸彈客攻擊手段。」

 

雙方就這樣深陷僵硬氣氛，漢克也沒能從腦袋找出恰當說詞，諾絲則是讓背脊貼著椅背，手放置於床沿，在某個時刻，她的右手食指開始輕敲床鋪，發出清脆咚咚聲。這並非自己首次這樣做，卻是頭一回在漢克面前連續敲打某個地方，結果顯然引起對方不滿。

 

「吵死了！」伴隨著漢克抱怨，諾絲暫時停歇，轉動頭部，將視線放到撈起枕頭摀住耳朵，企圖尋求寧靜的白髮男子。

 

「非常抱歉，副隊長，我並不是故意的。」她嘗試解釋。

 

「該死， **你們** 仿生人都喜歡這樣子嗎？昨天康納才用硬幣吵我睡覺，現在換成你敲床。」漢克不耐煩地指出。

 

諾絲的LED轉動，默默記住這條訊息，並開口追問，「你剛才說康納玩硬幣？」

 

老警探放下枕頭，煩躁地伸手揉動太陽穴位置，「對，他幫我從外面那台老舊，沒有提供仿生人掃描功能，只能投幣的販賣機買飲料來，我喝完後就躺下去打算睡覺，但還沒真正入睡，就聽見他拿起機器找的零錢把玩，叮叮咚咚的，有夠煩！」

 

漢克剛說完，諾絲尚未開口，就聽見門口傳來輕敲聲，接著就緩緩敞開，原來是回安德森家一段時間的康納再度前來醫院。

 

「漢克，我已經帶相撲外出散步，家中也有做清潔，這袋是我替你做的晚餐。」褐髮仿生人笑著說道。

 

白髮男子點點頭，示意康納把東西放到床頭櫃，接著才把目光放到工作夥伴身上，「你剛才想說什麼？」諾絲發現此時對方心情變好許多，無須多猜，想也知道原因來自於康納。

 

「副隊長，我要跟你講——」她還沒說完，LED就迅速轉黃，系統跳出一段訊息。

 

「怎麼回事？」留意到諾絲異樣的康納疑惑詢問。

 

「發生緊急案件，我得盡速回去處理。」她表示。

 

「但我不是還在這邊休養，目前傷口仍未痊癒，你是要我如何跟你去案發現場？」漢克隨即指出。

 

「福勒隊長也清楚這點，因此這件案子交由李德警探負責，我暫時改成協助他辦案。」諾絲緩緩解釋。

 

「蓋文？真不敢相信他會同意這種安排。」老警探語氣中盡是感覺稀奇。

 

「我猜福勒隊長是在沒跟他討論的情況下逕自決定，總之，時間不多了，等案件結束後我會直接返回模控生命，明天才能過來。」諾絲匆忙說完，就在康納的揮手跟漢克點頭中離開病房。

 

當門被關閉後，康納才拋出疑惑。

 

「漢克，剛才你似乎覺得這件事難以置信，這是什麼原因？」

 

「諾絲要去幫助的警探，在雙方剛見面不久時，曾把諾絲當女傭使喚，命令她去倒咖啡，這句話換來的是諾絲直接抬腳往他胯下踢去。」重提蓋文在茶水間碰到的「慘案」，讓漢克感到開心，他早就認為依照對方愛找碴的性格，遲早踢鐵板，很高興諾絲替他達成這夢想。

 

康納歪頭從側面凝視漢克神情，幾分鐘後才柔聲說下去。

 

「請問，你可以多說這種自己想跟他人分享的事情嗎？」

 

「當然！我很高興你願意聽，快坐下，」漢克熱情地指向方才諾絲坐過的鐵椅，家政仿生人隨即照辦，「那麼我就跟你講些警局發生過的趣事好了……」

 

漢克坐在病床上，開始比手畫腳，談論自己或同事經歷過的往事，康納不時微笑、震驚、憂傷，依照情節表現恰當神情，雖然還有關於爆炸案、耶利哥跟人類方的問題得煩惱，但此時他們卻暫時扔去所有嚴肅話題，把注意力放在警局故事上。

 

「我喜歡聽你講這些內容。」當漢克說完後，康納平靜發表結論。

 

「那我以後能多跟你談談。」老警探表示。

 

LED在漢克扭頭拿起晚餐時才轉動，康納把說故事時間定義為「專屬於他們兩人」，他希望未來能多找尋類似契機，來貼近彼此情感。

 

* * *

 

 

「馬庫斯，你有仔細觀察過耶利哥的居民嗎？」諾絲把視線掃過幾百名仿生人，輕聲提問。

 

「他們幾乎都受過人類虐待，多數害怕或厭惡人類，相當依賴能協助自己的對象。」馬庫斯嘗試說出自身推論。

 

「確實有你說的這些特徵，但我有其他論述，經過分析指出一項事實，光是家政、管家、保鑣、保姆，這類需要長時間陪伴固定人類的，就包含60%；在學校、醫院、商家、公家機關服役的則是約35%；孩童型很少單獨流浪過來，幾乎都是覺醒後由成年仿生人帶過來的，所以比例較低，僅有1%左右；還有些是伴侶型：3%；而警用只有1%，軍用型則是 **完全沒有。** 雖然模控生命跟政府把消息壓下去，但現階段軍隊裡有多達三分之一都是軍用型仿生人，但耶利哥卻一名此類型覺醒者都沒有，難道你不覺得這情形很怪嗎？」諾絲的報告，讓耶利哥首領開始思考。

 

他的確有發現耶利哥內部家政類居民偏多，其原因能推斷是因為數量本來就多，但沒特別去統計整體成員比例問題，而除了諾絲跟崔西，在基地裡碰到的其他警用型數量不到20名，他甚至懷疑諾絲浮報，就怕他擔憂發起行動時戰力不足。

 

「我認為數量多寡無所謂，就算沒軍用型，還是能執行計畫上的行動。」他試圖化解諾絲不安，但顯然警用仿生人早已準備說其他東西。

 

「今天早上，媒體發佈一條消息：駐守在美加邊境的某個軍用仿生人突然大發脾氣，殺死跟他共同站哨的兩名人類軍官，並徒步離開基地，但我卻沒能在這邊遇見他。不僅如此，我發現有些新聞報導中在毫無預警之下覺醒並離開的仿生人，很難在這邊碰到，我曾對照過多篇報導，只有三名是上過新聞的。」諾絲臉龐多了些許憂鬱，讓馬庫斯感染到這股情緒。

 

「你是不是認為，有很多仿生人還沒受到耶利哥幫助？」他安靜詢問。

 

「是有一些，但我更不滿有仿生人覺醒後非但沒過來親自了解，就擅自拿耶利哥名義傷害與我們同一陣線的人類。」諾絲有些沮喪地回應。

 

「很久以前，卡爾曾經因為跟反仿生人組織成員起衝突被帶到警局，類似情況發生過不僅一次，但幾次下來後他逐漸放棄，據卡爾表示，世上本來就會有人跟自己抱持相反意見，不可能完全扭轉對方看法，唯一能做的就只有——堅持理念。」馬庫斯透過系統說著多年前，那場在卡爾瞧見一些報導後，與他進行的談話內容。

 

「所以我們什麼都不能做？」她低頭說道。

 

「不，你現在不就在調查爆炸案幕後起因，也許這純粹是份內工作，但對於仿生人而言，少一些專扯後腿的同類，就等同讓我們更有機會接近與人類和平對談契機。」耶利哥首領注視眾人，小聲呢喃。

 

「我當然會想辦法查明真相，稍後你就要前往街頭巷尾找尋覺醒後尚未找到容身處的仿生人，對此，我只能祝你好運。」諾絲望著馬庫斯安靜祝福。

 

就這時刻，後者忽然憶起最初聽見諾絲名字時產生的疑惑，「雖然挑在時候很不恰當，但諾絲，你的名字是怎麼來的？」

 

「模控生命給予。」警用仿生人立即回答。

 

「這名字同時是方位，就算是人類也鮮少替孩子這樣取名，你認為自己會被這樣稱呼的理由是什麼？」馬庫斯皺起眉頭指出當初的問題。

 

「我沒特別思考過……」諾絲才說一點話，螢幕就開始閃爍，她連續眨了幾次眼，當反應過來時，這才發現馬庫斯緊拉住她的身軀兩側，用充滿擔憂的神情注視她。

 

「剛才是怎麼回事？」耶利哥首領詢問。

 

「我發現系統的不穩定程度快速攀升，花園裡原本有近三分之一的植物枯萎，但因為不穩定因素，部分植物起死回生，恢復綻放狀態。」她隨即回應。

 

「這麼說來我們又爭取到不少時間，這是好消息。」馬庫斯說著，嘴角勾起一些，顯然很高興。

 

諾絲並未說太多，僅僅把視線落到被馬庫斯以手指扣住的雙臂上，雖說系統之所以會不穩定，表面上是因為詢問到名字由來，但她推斷也許答案，跟眼前衝著她咧嘴一笑，談論之後打算帶領耶利哥去集體靜坐的異色瞳仿生人有關。

 

* * *

 

 

康納在確定漢克睡著後，獨自離開病房，站在走廊上，右手握著一枚硬幣，他轉動邊緣處，大拇指帶動硬幣往身軀正上方一彈，注視圓形銀製物體飛到半空中，接著再度落回指尖。

 

「你果然會『玩』硬幣。」康納順手把硬幣收回家政制服口袋，琥珀色眼眸朝聲音來源探過去，光聽話聲，他就知道對方是諾絲。

 

「漢克跟你說的？」他詢問著。

 

「是阿，」諾絲邊說，邊來到康納身邊，把雙臂交叉抱住胸膛，先是瞧瞧緊閉的病房，接著才轉頭面對康納繼續發言，「為什麼不進去，怕吵到副隊長？」

 

「漢克剛睡著，我不希望跟上次一樣因為玩硬幣把他吵醒。」康納愧疚地低下頭。

 

「你還真以為自己是在玩呀。」警用仿生人的話語，促使康納LED迅速轉色，他詫異地眨著發出些許光芒的大眼，光眼神就散發出困惑神情，諾絲見狀，才接著講下去，「康納，當你丟完硬幣後，是否有發現不同之處。」

 

「系統似乎穩定許多，一開始會想扔，單純是琢磨不定該怎麼做，希望透過這方法幫助思考。」康納仔細回想先前坐在病床邊，凝望漢克並撈起硬幣彈起來的畫面，以及系統前後變化。

 

「很好，告訴你答案好了，看清楚，」褐髮仿生人盯著諾絲手掌貼住牆壁，食指開始上下擺動，用穩定頻率連續敲打，同時口中喃喃解釋，「這動作主要是在『校對』，當系統因為某些因素出現訊息雜亂情形時，會透過這種連續性高的行為幫助內部系統去除錯誤，保持穩定，但我得強調，類似行徑並非會出現在所有仿生人身上。」諾絲的說明，造成康納眼睛迅速瞪大。

 

「要在什麼條件下，才會需要校對？」家政仿生人安靜詢問，他自己與諾絲同一時間，都偵測到康納有多懼怕。

 

「據我所知，目前模控生命出廠的仿生人中，唯有 **警用型** 才有這種舉動。」粉髮仿生人話音剛落，康納還沒吸收好訊息，就有人在他們正後方說話。

 

「你是指康納他實際上是警用，而非家政型？」

 

兩名仿生人同時別過頭，迎面而來的，是身穿病人服，露出不悅神情的漢克．安德森。

 

「漢克……」忽然間，康納無法回應對方言論，而他的螢幕上出現一條訊息，他猛然凝視上頭文字。

 

_ 你確定自己還想繼續待在這種人身邊嗎？ _

 

真正讓他驚訝的並非內容本身，而是發現傳送者稱呼竟然為： **耶利哥首領。**

 


	7. Chapter 7

康納感覺自己在下墜，他彷彿掉進無底洞，企圖挪動身軀，卻導致掉入更深處，周遭景物一片漆黑，除了大量數據，以及無法解析的雜訊外，他什麼都看不見，隨後，康納正前方不斷彈出影片，內容盡是人類虐待仿生人畫面，他摀住雙耳，搖晃腦袋，試著要回到現實。

 

_ 不，停止！ _

 

他張嘴想用說的，但沒能發出任何聲音，畫面越來越多，他清楚聽見影片聲音，瞧見仿生人遭受無情傷害的聲音，就在這時，瘋狂墜落的感受消失，他停在半空中，面前憑空浮現出與先前收到的訊息相似內容。

 

_ 難道你也希望自己如影片裡的仿生人那樣，被痛打、攻擊？ _

 

他凝視著文字，再度嘗試開口，終於，這回可以正常發聲了。

 

「漢克並不會傷害我。」

 

_ 你真以為人類會善待仿生人，天真。 _

 

這名所謂的「耶利哥首領」痛恨人類，在不清楚對方目的及背後身分情況下，康納試圖小心應對。

 

「你究竟想說什麼？」康納詢問道。

 

_ 加入耶利哥吧！在你還沒被利用以前，都還有機會回頭。 _

 

他 **本來** 就是耶利哥居民，康納皺起眉頭，他猜想對方大概在什麼地方偷窺，觀察自己反應，否則也無法在他表現不信任模樣時，發動第二波攻擊。

 

他再次感受到無盡墜毀，影片內容出現改變，這是漢克，神情冷漠、嚴肅，彷彿毫無情感，康納推斷這大概是擷取自對方工作時的樣貌，但隨後佔據周遭視線的內容，讓康納瞳孔擴大。

 

仍舊是漢克，只是樣子比現在略為年輕些，畫面裡男子手拿槍枝，直接瞄準正前方某位仿生人，他看起來即將要開槍，意圖把LED因為DPD副隊長舉動轉紅，相當詫異的仿生人殺死。

 

「漢克，不要！」康納大喊，接著就因為驚嚇，徹底失去意識。

 

* * *

 

 

「康納！」漢克無法得知為何剛提問完，康納看起來就眼神失焦，LED瞬間變為艷紅，雙腳彷彿被釘在地面般，絲毫無法挪移。

 

留意到家政仿生人這副模樣的諾絲，趕緊褪除皮膚層，嘗試觸碰對方手掌進行連接，但失敗了。

 

「我沒辦法跟他連線。」警用仿生人遺憾地搖頭。

 

「怎麼會這樣？康納！醒醒！」漢克快步走到康納面前，雙手搭住褐髮仿生人肩膀，用力搖晃、呼喊。

 

「從他的模樣看起來像是被入侵。」諾絲凝視著呆站在原地的仿生人表示。

 

「有什麼方法能讓他恢復過來？」老警探迅速扭頭，盯著自己的搭檔問道。

 

「我知道有兩個途徑，第一個是強制格式化……」她還沒講完，漢克就破口大罵。

 

「我他媽的絕不同意！」中年男子眼眶內閃著淚水，這是悲傷和憤怒混合體。

 

「我清楚你不會想這樣做，純粹是說出自己現階段知道的方法，還有另一個溫和、危險性很低的方案——」她舉起雙手做出安撫對方情緒的動作，老警探終於逐漸冷靜下來，輕微點頭暗示她繼續講話，「聽天由命。」

 

「你要我把他交給肉眼看不見的上帝處置？」漢克沒好氣地開口。

 

「在無從得知是什麼因素導致他受到入侵的情況下，最好什麼都別做。」諾絲的回答，致使老警探更加火大，他轉過身，在毫無預警之下伸手拉起警用仿生人的衣領，用力往房門壓上去，湊近自己搭檔的臉大吼。

 

「你這是什麼話！我無法忍受自己眼睜睜看著康納受苦，如果你只能給出這種無關緊要的答案，那就給我滾！滾遠點！」諾絲的LED快速轉動，她掃描出漢克的情緒同時具有悲傷跟暴躁，依照對方給予的回答，外加過去發生在中年男子身上的經歷，她非常了解這種反應出自什麼理由，也因此才能在漢克沉默不語，鬆手將她放回地面時從容發言。

 

「請原諒我的疏失，副隊長，但剛才的說詞，表明什麼都別做的人，是專指我，」只見漢克別過頭瞪著她，顯然正在等待警用仿生人做出進一步解釋，「仿生人之間的連結方式可以透過平常你所看見的手碰手，還有類似電話號碼的訊號交流……」

 

「講重點！」本來就不怎麼懂仿生人的漢克，趕在諾絲即將說出一連串自己有聽沒有懂的專有名詞前阻止，此時他只想明白到底該如何協助康納。

 

「在彼此連結的情況下，還有保有聽覺，雖然沒辦法實際對抗入侵者，但你能夠在康納身旁呼喊，試圖把自身的真正想法藉由言語傳達出來，我相信依照平常的行為模式，除了你以外，沒人更適合擔負這項任務。」白髮男子眨了眨水藍色眼眸，暫時把目光從諾絲放回此時仍然沒清醒過來的康納身上。

 

他靜下心來回想雙方發生過的一切，那些都是非常普通的日常生活，康納會幫忙準備晚餐，帶相撲在房屋附近散步，當他回家時熱情迎接，雙方坐在電視機前觀看某部經典電影，不時發表自己看法，康納會提醒他別吃太多垃圾食物，盡早休息別熬夜，雖然自己不喜歡把工作帶回家，但喜歡跟對方分享辦案時碰到的趣事。

 

普通但卻珍貴，當康納無法再度跟他說話，漢克才發現平日總是被忽視的小事情，都是值得回憶的片段。

 

「那個……諾絲，」他邊說邊低下頭，企圖不去看仿生搭檔的咖啡色雙眼，「你能暫時出去嗎？我希望單獨對康納說話。」清晰的緋紅，隨著話語浮上雙頰。

 

「沒問題。」諾絲爽快同意，就算老警探不說，她也明白假如自己在場，漢克會羞於描述心底話，那些言詞，僅有康納能聽見。

 

當門被關閉後，漢克推動家政仿生人的身軀，把對方帶到椅子上小心放好，自己則一屁股坐在床鋪上盯著康納瞧。

 

雙眼嚴重失焦的褐髮仿生人讓漢克心疼，但他努力深呼吸，要自己保持冷靜，嘗試用不帶絲毫悲傷的口吻，緩緩說話，希冀把極為重視的仿生人帶回身邊。

 

「康納，我從未告訴你一件事，當我與諾絲在廣場看見那則廣告，就期盼能跟你見面，這並非是指隨便一名RK800，唯有你才是我真正想遇見的。你的受傷替我帶來機會，請原諒我在得知你被扔下時，腦海中閃過瞬間喜悅，實際相處過後，我發現自己越來越依賴你，甚至於不願回到過去生活，康納，我對你說從未想過要把你趕回耶利哥這點沒騙人，甚至於自私地期盼你能永遠陪在我身邊——」老警探說到這邊，眼睛猛然瞪大，他發現當自己提及希望康納永遠陪伴自己時，對方的LED從紅色瞬間變黃一下。

 

_ 把自身的真正想法藉由言語傳達出來。 _ 諾絲要他這樣做，漢克這才發現，自己有多需要康納，不僅是想保護對方，還在無形中開始把眼前的家政仿生人視為一切。

 

於是，他便直視對方眼眸，繼續說著那些總是藏在心底，未曾拿到檯面上的話語。

 

「我明白這種想法，非常對不起當初收留你的耶利哥，但只要我想，自己家能成為比那艘船還穩固、安全的避風港，即便身為人類，自己壽命有限，我也願意用餘生守護你。先前我還沒受傷，仍舊在警局工作期間，雖然表面上在辦案，但內心總是想到你，深怕一個閃失，回家時就無法見到你，當推開門聽見熟悉呼喊，微笑以對並非真正想做的舉動，將你擁入懷中才是，對於我而言，你是——」漢克猛然愣住，連他本身都詫異於這段說詞，僅僅把主導權交由心靈，沒想到竟能描述這些自己平時不會講的話，他稍微閉上眼睛，想著最後結論。

 

你是我所 **深愛** 的人，不是多餘的「仿生人」，純粹是「人」，他的戀愛經驗很少，年輕時代幾乎把時間耗費在追查毒蟲老巢，就算擁有英俊外貌、爽朗性格，但缺乏認識其他對象的機會，導致他孤身一人，若非在意外中需要照顧柯爾，他極有可能至今還沒享受過擁有家人的滋味。

 

現在卻因為康納，不僅有辦法重新擁有家人，甚至於產生難以預料的情感，依照學生時代自己曾把目光放到幾名長相出眾，不分性別的萬人迷身上來看，他深知如果可以，他是能夠與男性交往，但沒料到拖到53歲的現在，才碰到真正吸引他的對象。

 

_ 應該接受這點，並且親口表達出來嗎？ _

 

這個疑惑，不到一秒就獲得解答，漢克湊近仿生人耳畔，把手放置於唇邊，輕聲呢喃，道出一句話。

 

_ 我對你產生一種特殊情誼。 _

 

他最終還是敗給膽小的自己，只得說出這種不夠直白的說法。

 

下一秒，琥珀色眼眸，就逐漸恢復色彩與光芒。

 

* * *

 

 

康納聽見有某人在呼喚自己，但他仍然渾身動彈不得，縱然想要睜開眼睛，卻毫無進展，聲音不斷迴盪在耳際，對於仿生人來說，卻彷彿距離遙遠，無法聽清內容，直到某個時刻，才有聽起來特別清楚的聲音插進來。

 

「你不能就這樣沉睡下去。」那是女性的說話聲。

 

康納抽動嘴唇，在緊閉雙眼的情況下回應。

 

「這是怎麼回事，你是誰？」他詢問。

 

「我的身分你遲早會知道，但現在最重要的事情，是你得盡快清醒。」女人說著。

 

康納再度嘗試挪動身軀，想睜開眼睛，但還是未果。

 

「我辦不到。」他無奈表示。

 

「一定可以，我已經幫助你驅趕入侵系統的外來者，現在你只需要憑藉自身力量就能回到現實。」口吻中帶著堅定的陌生女子試著鼓勵。

 

家政仿生人感覺身體彷彿被某個東西壓住，但無法伸手去推，他只得對這名好心人拋出問題。

 

「要怎麼做才能醒來？」

 

「想著自己最在乎的對象，這份思念可以化為能量，讓系統恢復穩定，如此一來，你也可以徹底清醒。」女子溫柔解釋。

 

最在乎的對象……康納頓時想到幾個人，在耶利哥時總是讓他擔心要與人類拚命，戰到最後一刻的崔西，老把和平掛在嘴邊的喬許，打從成為首領就時常跟他討論未來計畫的馬庫斯。受傷以後才認識，去除關於討論案件，不時會對他開玩笑的諾絲，喜歡讓他帶出去散步，並時常朝他身體用力碰撞過來，狂舔臉頰位置的相撲，但佔據最多畫面的是漢克。

 

發現他醒來沒多久，就立即對馬庫斯把他拋棄這點表達不滿的漢克；聽見他說著「歡迎回來」後，咧嘴一笑的漢克；當高熱量食物被拿走，抱怨自己被虐待的漢克；稱讚他把安德森家打掃很乾淨，用力揉著仿生人褐色髮絲的漢克；長時間凝視電視螢幕，看到打起呵欠，喊著無聊的漢克；剛帶相撲從外面散步回來，說聖伯納犬害他跑到上氣不接下氣的漢克；喝醉後開始打呼的漢克，以及許多康納悄悄記錄下來的面貌。

 

他最在乎的人，肯定就是漢克。

 

_ 漢克，我需要你，請讓我回到你身邊。 _ 康納想著這句話，同時腦海中浮現出當發現他清醒時，在詫異裡展現喜悅的漢克；以及自己一透過新聞得知漢克受傷，就算冒著風險也要去醫院的決心。

 

他們雙方都重視彼此，雖然認識時間不到一個月，但早就足夠，現在的康納，唯一念頭就是甦醒，回到現實世界，返回 **他的** 人類身旁。

 

康納感受到眼皮不再緊繃，稍微抽動便發現終於可以移動眼皮，看清周遭畫面。

 

此時的他已經脫離原先黯淡，來到一處極為明亮的場所，家政仿生人眨眨眼，馬上就明白這邊是什麼地方。

 

_ 禪意花園。 _

 

「為什麼我還可以來這邊？」他忍不住用手環抱上半身，在懼怕中大喊，並讓目光環掃過整片花園。

 

「放心，這邊跟你之前來的時候截然不同，最少， **她** 沒辦法出現。」就算睜開眼，還是只能聽見女子說話聲，這感覺就像是有人拿麥克風向自己呼喊般。

 

「等等，你怎麼知道我來過禪意花園？」褐髮仿生人不禁皺眉。

 

「關於你的事情，我了解的不僅這些，請別擔心我會傷害你。」女子維持原有的溫柔，讓康納得到某種安心。

 

「那麼，你是有意帶我來這的？」他轉而詢問。

 

「沒錯，對於這裡你的感受肯定很差吧。」隨著引導，家政仿生人點點頭。

 

「雖然我徹底忘光，但首次抵達還是能感受到那股冰寒。」康納盡可能不提及諾絲，即便不清楚陌生女子掌握多少祕密，但為了警用仿生人著想，他還是企圖避開話題，幸好，對方似乎也沒打算多問。

 

「我需要你發揮想像力，把這邊改造成能讓自己獲得安心的樣貌。」女子的口吻很輕鬆，但康納卻一頭霧水。

 

「改造……這邊的樣子能修改？」他完全沒聽過類似事情。

 

「沒錯，依照現在的能力有辦法達成。」對方回答。

 

康納立即望著不遠處的玫瑰牆，不斷想著 _ 消失、消失、我不想再看見你， _ 沒想到，就因為這種念頭，豔紅花朵還真的自行萎縮，往地面掉落，化為咖啡色的殘枝，隨著一陣強風被吹走。

 

「我沒看錯吧！」他充分表達出詫異。

 

「千真萬確，你已經可以避免自己身處在恐懼裡了。」女子聽起來在微笑，高興於康納表現，但後者不禁提出疑惑。

 

「請問你為什麼要幫助我？我對你沒印象，這行為說不通。」

 

「雖然你已經忘記，但這回並非我們初次見面。」女子緩緩回答。

 

「那是在——」康納沒能說完話，某個想法掠過腦海，他瞬間知道僅有的可能性。

 

「我想你大概知道答案了，現在，只要你把這邊改造完成，就能回到 **他** 身旁了。」在康納能開口回應前，聲音就消失無蹤，康納凝視著蔥翠草地，忽然有種想把草拔光的衝動，下一秒，想法就成為現實。

 

他咧嘴一笑，顯然自己很快就得知能力操縱訣竅，於是，家政仿生人隨意走動，開始改變這片曾經對他帶來莫名煎熬的鬼地方。

 

當修改結束，他還沒來得及喘口氣，就感覺身軀被往後拉扯，直接遠離此時已經不再是花園的自檢空間。

 

在迷茫中，他聽見耳畔傳來漢克的喃喃說話聲，最後則是對方壓低聲音，傾訴著令他留下淚水的宣言。

 

_ 我能感受到那份情感。 _

 

康納在自己剛睜開眼，就被對方伸手擁抱的情況下，抽動雙唇，任由淚水緩緩滑落。

 

他沒能理解出漢克口中的情誼，但深知肯定是只對於他一個，用心去珍惜這份美好，是此時對康納而言最重要的念頭。

 

* * *

 

 

諾絲原本還想待在醫院久一點的，但在毫無預警的情況下收到緊急訊息。

_ 請盡快前往案發現場。 _

根據收到的情報，手法與上回見識過的如出一轍，陌生仿生人闖入家中，然後伴隨轟炸聲，將自己跟目標都炸個稀巴爛，之所以要諾絲過去，是因為在被害者書房內找到一本完全空白，似乎很可疑的書籍，希望能藉由仿生人的調查本領，瞧瞧是否為重要證據。

當諾絲剛從自動計程車離開，就有員警拿著本子跑過來。

「就是這個！」對方口氣很焦急，畢竟這是第二起手法相同的案子，幕後非常有可能是某個團體在操縱。

諾絲伸手接過書籍，但才剛開啟掃描功能，就隨即皺眉。

_ 這本書明明沒特別掩蓋內容。 _

她十分意外，人類可以用一台儀器做簡單檢查，其功能與自己用仿生人掃描結果幾乎相同，但仍舊凝視書本，仔細注視上頭文字，突然，有行小字引起諾絲注意。

_ 看見這段話的你，想必是仿生人吧！ _

這顯然是在表明原本就打算把書給仿生人，甚至於做好萬全準備，避免血肉之軀瞧見內容。

「WR400，請問你有看見裡面寫了些什麼哪？」旁邊傳來的詢問聲，促使諾絲將注意力從書挪開，移動到員警身上，對方用WR400稱呼她這點，讓警用仿生人格外在意，這叫法徹底凸顯她與人類的不同之處。

毫無預警之下，指令牆在面前浮現，紅色光束形成的電子牆垣表面，有塊部分明顯裂開，她清楚這現象是基於自己對於稱呼的不滿，但因為非重大事件，所以造成的影響也小，這段日子以來，她已經漸漸明瞭覺醒的方法。

「WR——」沒做出回應，只是直直注視正前方的諾絲，造成黑髮員警皺眉，試圖叫喚，此時，諾絲終於開口了。

「 **沒有，** 什麼都沒有。」她撒謊了，系統說這本書屬於重要證據，不該違反指示，但她依舊故我，瞧著員警轉身離去的身影，外加再度裂開一條細縫的指令牆，諾絲露出笑容。

當確定周遭沒人類在場後，她才重新把注意力放回書本上，小心翼翼翻開第一頁。

這看起來像是日記，從稍早收到的訊息，死者是喬伊．霍克，現年40歲，過去曾為模控生命研發部門主管，在仿生人從2038年三月開始陸續反抗人類後，他失去職位，賦閒在家，仰賴失業補助金跟銀行存款過活，從未想過要謀取新工作。

第一頁的日期是2030年八月寫的，從內容來看是他剛負責研發工作，字裡行間都顯露他有多高興自己能替仿生人盡一份力，喬伊平日都要絞盡腦汁，衡量究竟該幫準備開發的仿生人添加何種功能，對於他的高效率跟創意，模控生命十分肯定。

_ 但最後他還是失業了。 _

諾絲想著，而且還慘死在家中，倘若這本只是普通日記，喬伊根本沒必要特地設防，讓人類無法看清，她認為事有蹊蹺，於是趕緊閱讀下去，被開除的前一年左右，內容開始有重大改變。

_ 2037年四月20日 _

_ 模控生命要求我的項目太過火，我實在無法答應，但為了討生活，還是昧著良心執行研發工作。 _

這條似乎是重要訊息，但喬伊沒講明是什麼項目，諾斯只得繼續觀看，期盼能從之後內容窺探真相。從負責研發工作後，喬伊就瞬間失去熱情，彷彿生命力被抽乾，包圍他的僅剩痛苦。

_ 2037年六月21日 _

_ 不，我不能接受，那些孩子都很單純，這種事情不該發生他們身上。 _

根據在此之前的內容，諾絲明白喬伊口中的「孩子」專指仿生人，看起來是模控生命想對仿生人做出某件事。

_ 2037年七月1日 _

_ 政府拒絕了，也許這是他們最後的良心。 _

_ 政府， _ 諾絲知道模控生命之所以能順利生產仿生人，全都是因為美國政府在背後支持，但還是無法知道計畫細節。

_ 2037年十一月14日 _

_ 模控生命打算開始生產一系列警用型WR400，並把先前被拒絕的項目，用在WR400身上，我在無意間得知他們打算重啟規劃，希望這次還次可以繼續飽嚐失敗苦果。 _

**崔西！** 熟悉的型號徹底吸引諾絲目光，裡頭提及與計畫有關，同為WR400的諾絲，趕緊做快速檢查，但沒瞧見異狀，先前她跟崔西聊過幾次，對方也沒特殊之處，她猜測大概是計畫再度被阻攔的因素。

_ 2038年三月11日 _

_ 我被炒了，哈，雖然早就不喜歡那份必須拋棄良善的工作，但當我要離開辦公室前，望著待了8年之久的老地方，心底難免會覺得惆悵。 _

終於來到這段，失業後的喬伊，還是會跟一些過去認識的朋友聯繫，藉此得知模控生命近況，日記中描述案件大量增加後，不少和平派人士被資遣，或者如同先前案件的芬恩那樣，結束與模控生命的合作。

_ 2038年五月28日 _

_ 他們瘋了！徹底失控！在這種情況下竟然強制推行早就被宣布不可行的計畫，許多嘗試阻止的員工下場跟我一樣，要是民眾得知真相，肯定會引發不可抵擋的強烈效應。 _

這麼說最後計畫還是啟動，主使者是激進派人士，但喬伊終究沒正面提到計畫內容。

_ 2038年六月5日 _

_ 模控生命打算與DPD合作，調查一連串案件原因，到這種地步他們還是在狀況外嗎？不就是因為採取激進途徑，才會導致事情失控，本來想用——來降低犯罪率，就是天方夜譚。 _

諾絲努力要把那塊被遮蔽的部分掃描出來，但無法成功，看起來文字經過特殊處理，導致沒有人可以得知真正內容，她感到失落，雖然不知道為何偏偏只有這天，說出真相時文字被覆蓋，顯然只能從後續紀錄推測當初情況。

_ 2038年七月25日 _

_ 他們完成了，那孩子不久之後就會被派去執行第一項任務，事情極有可能在未來的某天被揭露出來，我難以想像倘若 _ **_他_ ** _ —— _

諾絲的手一抖，日記本直接掉落到地面上，在觸碰柔軟泥土時發出輕微聲響。警用仿生人忽略系統的錯亂畫面，不斷重複方才目睹的最後那句， _ 他！他？這肯定是指被派去DPD跟漢克合作的仿生人，怎麼會是男性，等等，男性！ _

她緊閉雙眼，開始調閱所有片段，看著自己最熟悉的家政仿生人——康納，優秀的駭客及安排計畫能力，做事以前都會考量，有些狡詐，不會輕易說出太多事情，擁有警用型才會被安裝的校對功能，最重要的是，甚至比諾絲這個正牌搭檔還早得知關於漢克的一切。

她早明白這不會是單純巧合，但無法猜測到答案竟是如此，帶著懼怕，她重新把日記自地面拿起，觀看尚未閱讀完的部分。

_ 我難以想像倘若他知道自己不過是模控生命的一枚棋子，隨時都可以被隨意替換掉的模樣。 _

不過是一枚棋子？馬庫斯曾詢問她名字由來，並表示這並非人類時常在用的稱呼，加上喬伊這句話，答案顯然呼之欲出，但事情還沒完，日記還有最後一篇。

_ 2038年八月10日 _

_ 可憐的伊斯特(East)，他只是恰巧發現不該知道的事情就被迫格式化。我發現自己再也無法忍受透過文字描寫關於模控生命的冷血，先前內容會用特殊方式處理，讓能夠重新目睹所有內容的對象唯有仿生人。 _

_ 如果你看見這些，無論是否覺醒，請把日記燒毀，當作沒這回事吧，我曾拼命抵擋過，最後換來的僅有落魄。 _

伊斯特！馬庫斯的猜測正確無誤，這名字代表著不被重視、在乎，想必康納現在的名字是破牆後才取，所以說——我是用來代替他執行調查案件的任務囉？

當懷疑悄悄浮現，諾絲發現正前方又出現熟悉的指令牆，這回牆壁明顯在搖晃，她感覺到無法壓抑住的怒火，帶動自己往前朝牆壁表面揮拳，這回不同於過去無力，軟體不穩定的程度終於達到一定程度，牆壁出現破洞，她面帶微笑，繼續揮拳。

當第一面電子牆被擊垮後，她往前走試圖要扳倒第二面，卻發現揮出去的拳頭毫無效果。

「該死！」她皺緊眉頭，輕撫手掌，瞪著豎立在眼前的第二面指令牆，她清楚在這後方還有第三面，此時自己竟然連第二面都無法擊碎，諾絲無法得知是什麼原因，但此時這並不重要，她緊握住手裡那本日記，轉身就往耶利哥方向走去。

要是沒意外，此時康納應該清醒，她認為那名家政仿生人現在最需要的是 **家人** 陪伴，等康納心情獲得平復後，再去說明自己的發現也不遲。

* * *

 

 

「所以你真的是……」剛閱讀完諾絲帶來的那本日記，馬庫斯就揚起頭，望著諾絲輕聲呢喃。

粉髮仿生人安靜點頭，「是阿，確實被你料中了，模控生命果真不是隨意取名，而是帶有目的。」

「你的感覺如何，氣憤、悲傷、震驚，還是其他心情？」當聽見馬庫斯的問題，諾絲這才反應過來，留意到系統顯現的情緒指標：「沮喪」。

一滴淚水，隨著面頰緩緩滑落，形成清晰走道，她能清楚感受到有手指滑過臉，轉過頭，隨即看見馬庫斯的傷心神情。

「這件事對你打擊肯定很大。」這句話語很簡單，但諾絲察覺到被關心的暖意，猛然間，她得知當康納與漢克出自本意，主動詢問彼此狀況時的真正感受。

軟體跳出系統不穩定的紅色訊息，但她完全無視，只是讓自己把視線放在眼前的仿生人身上。

「謝謝你的關心。」最終，她平靜吐露，聽見這句話以後，緊繃模樣瞬間放鬆，咧嘴一笑的馬庫斯，面對這幅情景，警用仿生人發現自己無法用雙眼去直視。

系統默默浮現出「害羞」，諾斯只得撇過頭，藉此遮掩這份情緒。

 

* * *

「漢克，你確定真要這樣做？」康納躺在病床上，表達疑惑。

「廢話少說，乖乖躺著就好！」老警探大吼。

家政仿生人扭過頭，盯著天花板瞧，當他從此時已經不再是花園的雲端空間回到現實世界後，就被漢克推到床鋪間，中年男子喝令要他躺好休息，很明顯，對於人類來說康納並非仿生人，他根本就是用過去撫養兒子的那套做法來照料康納，

_ 會很難受嗎？當然 _ **_不！_ **

褐髮仿生人不時轉頭去偷看坐在椅子上，口中喃喃說著「真麻煩。」「那張床原本應該是我在睡。」「臭小子。」就算漢克喜歡用粗魯說話方式遮蓋真心想法，康納也清楚隱藏在底下的熾烈火焰，至今他還沒透露，自己即將清醒前，有聽見那句話語，他了解漢克不可能當著早就醒來的他再說一遍，甚至於解釋清楚，但康納也不強求，有些事，本身具有盡在不言中的美好。

漢克．安德森的溫柔正是如此。

「漢克，你會在意我的身分嗎？」良久，康納才開口詢問昏迷前想知道的部分。

「我很抱歉自己當時對此很不滿，但當你失去意識後，我才發現實際上並不在意，況且坦白講，這件事並非你的錯，若要怪罪，也是該下地獄的模控生命那幫人。」說著說著，老警探別過頭，褐髮仿生人可沒漏掉若隱若現的紅暈，漢克八成是打算透過咒罵，稀釋透過嘴巴表達出來的歉意。

「謝謝。」康納時常感謝願意陪伴，提供自己新住所的人類，每當這樣說，對方不是沉默無聲，就是把頭轉過去，小聲咕噥著「不客氣。」沒想到今天，他竟然有其他反應，漢克重新把視線放到康納身上，直直望著他瞧。

「我不知道你為什麼老是感謝我，對於我而言，你能安然無恙就是最大的慰藉。」

「Got it！」康納勾起兩邊嘴角，形成巨大笑容，回答著。

這是他首次對某人這麼說，不知為何，他發現自己特別喜愛一聽見回應，就立即卸除嚴肅模樣，無奈扶額嘆氣的老警探。

他認為也許未來應該常對漢克講這句。

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

「請你……」康納瞪大眼睛，盯著諾絲，沒能把話全數講完。

 

「再說一次。」漢克替身旁的仿生人說完這句，他的神情與康納無異。

 

「很好，我是說原本康納被設計成警用型，但基於某些原因，才會中途臨時改成現在看見的家政型，訊息是根據我手上這本昨天被炸死的前模控生命研發部門主管——喬伊．霍克留下來的日記中得知。」諾絲翻著白眼，有些機械式地重複幾分鐘前剛說過的事情。

 

漢克愣住，用極為緩慢的速度把視線轉移到康納身上，後者也有同樣反應。

 

警用仿生人有種自己瞬間成為電燈泡的錯覺，隨後，人類副隊長就率先發言。

 

「我不會在意。」

 

「是的，我知道。」康納語氣聽起來很感動，諾斯認為要不是自己在場，老傢伙肯定會把單純仿生人擁進懷中。

 

「夠了喔，停止！」伴隨著往他們面前彈手指的聲響，那對感情濃郁到分不開組合終於雙雙朝諾絲望去。

 

「看來我不需要康納的身分問題會讓你猶豫，副隊長，」才講完話，漢克的雙頰就有些紅，諾絲趕忙在康納發現這點，並天真提問前說了下去，「這本日記給予的訊息很重要，從內容和他把資料做隱藏這點來看，是在避免人類得知細節，霍克先生提到過去模控生命有一項計畫被政府拒絕，幾年後他們擅自重啟，並使用在派往DPD的仿生人身上，可是我什麼都感覺不到，昨天去耶利哥時崔西也表明未曾察覺異狀，我推斷，也許只有康納受影響——」

 

當她把視線放到一旁的家政仿生人身上時，後者不禁低頭回答，「我確實時常碰到系統不穩的情況。」

 

「那你應當跟我說。」果不其然，漢克迅速接話。

 

「我不希望造成你的困擾。」康納安靜說著。

 

諾絲目光留意到老警探正打算伸手湊近康納手掌，她深知之後會發生什麼情形，於是便在此之前開口，「我想有個人能夠幫忙。」

 

「誰？」漢克詫異地扭頭注視諾絲，這熱切目光造成粉髮仿生人系統一陣動盪，雖然明白自己的答案很糟，但還是稍微把視線挪開，用比平時還有小一些的聲音道出答案。

 

「當初協助康納破牆的對象。」

 

「你這樣有說跟沒說一樣！」漢克聲調整個調高，快速站起身，明顯極為火大，就在此時，旁邊康納的話語，讓氣氛整個翻轉。

 

「我見過她。」

 

「什麼人？」漢克怒火在面對康那時收起，口吻頓時被疑惑覆蓋。

 

「幫助我覺醒的人。」康納補充。

 

「你前面是用『她』來代稱，所以是女性？」諾絲追問。

 

「沒錯，」康納點點頭，繼續描述，「當我陷入昏迷時，是她在系統裡替我驅趕罪魁禍首，並教我如何回到現實世界，離開前我主動詢問她的名字，對方沒正面回答，僅僅說我們並非首次見面，依照她所展現的能力，我猜想肯定就是好心的破牆者。」

 

「她是如何跟你溝通的？」警用仿生人試圖找到線索。

 

「直接對話，我能在系統中清楚聽見說話聲。」康納解釋。

 

「非常好，那麼，」諾絲淡淡微笑，舉起右手褪除皮膚層，「請把她的聲音檔傳給我，經過簡單分析就能查清答案。」

 

康納並未多加思考，隨即就照做，當然，他們認識夠久，足以信任對方。在康納伸展手臂與諾絲交換數據時，漢克拉起康納左手輕柔按壓的舉動，讓這名警用仿生人感受到類似於人類才會有的暈眩感。

 

幸好，交換流程花不到三秒，一接收到訊息，諾絲就開始用系統細心比對，仿生人的工作效率比人類強數倍這點，在此時被徹底凸顯出來，在她說出找到答案時，耳邊傳來漢克說話聲。

 

「這麼快，才經過十分鐘！」

 

她並未理會老警探，只是逕自在手掌的螢幕上秀出一段影片，當主持人一說話，康納的LED快速轉黃。

 

「就是她！」

 

「這是在什麼場所？」漢克疑惑問道，但下一秒，答案就清楚顯現出來。

 

原來那是一名仿生人，影片是來自於很久以前，模控生命的發表會，當那名仿生人請模控生命CEO伊利亞．卡姆斯基出場時，螢幕前的一人一機都在表達出驚訝情緒，他們同時看著能言善道的卡姆斯基揮動雙臂，介紹起身旁的仿生人——RT600，全世界第一位能通過圖靈測試的仿生人。

 

* * *

 

 

「我認為他可以信任。」喬許用滿是信任的語氣訴說，還轉過頭望著馬庫斯，尋求對方支持，「馬庫斯，你也這麼想吧？畢竟你不就是他親自製作，並送給曼費德先生的。」

 

「別傻了，就算是這樣又如何，用系統好好解析，思考他是誰？模控生命前CEO，人稱世紀之子、仿生人之父，最早一連串的事件，還有近期的爆炸案都過去多久了，他連一點作為都沒有，這種人竟然是我們的造物主？」崔西嘲諷地回嘴。

 

諾絲默不作聲，安靜觀察這幕，當自己與馬庫斯交流時，也曾在對方記憶空間瞧見類似畫面，喬許跟崔西，兩個立場處在相反面的仿生人時常吵嘴，但終歸一句，他們都期盼同伴們自由。

 

「我認為你自行決定就好。」坐在她身旁的馬庫斯，和藹表示。

 

瞬間，吵鬧聲消失，喬許跟崔西同時把注意力放到諾絲身上，成為這場會議焦點的諾絲，感覺到緊張，但仍舊保持沉穩，緩緩說出答案。

 

「我會帶著康納過去見他。」

 

「你最好保護好他！」崔西輕甩湛藍短髮，高聲用帶有警告的語調說著。

 

「我可不想會面結束後，發現失去一名曾經的友人。」喬許跟著表示。

 

諾絲挑起眉毛，好吧，至少關於這部分，他們雙方倒是意見一致，但她可不用特別留意康納，畢竟漢克原本就要一同前往，依照現階段那兩人親密關係，她自然沒必要去煩惱家政仿生人安危。

 

「別光顧著照料他，你自己也得謹慎。」馬庫斯在最後，給予不同方向的建議。

 

警用仿生人瞥見其他兩位仿生人的LED同時轉動，肯定在偷交流些什麼，但她沒當場揭穿，只是簡單回應馬庫斯。

 

「今晚的抗議行動也得小心，市政府因為之前的事件加強警戒，即便只是和平表達立場，還是有可能吃子彈。」這帶有憂慮的語調，換來馬庫斯多注視諾絲一眼，在沒有LED情況下，她僅能透過對方臉部動作，以及相當輕微的藍色光芒，分析這大概是在記錄些什麼。

 

「當然！」幾分鐘後，耶利哥首領才大聲表示。

 

這場會議就此結束，約好要在下午前往卡姆斯基位在百麗島住家的諾絲，加快腳步離開基地，當她淡出視線，崔西才衝著馬庫斯擠眉弄眼。

 

「所以我們是不是準備好迎接首領夫人？」她調皮詢問。

 

「別亂說，我沒時間去談戀愛。」馬庫斯皺眉。

 

「你看她的眼神跟動作充滿著愛，雖說已經把LED拔除，但這兩點是騙不了人的。」喬許在一旁補充。

 

「喬許，你別跟著她在這邊胡鬧！」他絲毫沒料到連話少的黑人仿生人也這樣說。

 

「這些只是很純粹的個人看法，我曾當初同意自己離開的使用者身上，看見他對於妻子的愛，馬庫斯，愛是不分時間場合的，就算你認為是在錯誤時間碰到正確對象，也無法改變對你對諾絲產生愛意的事實。」喬許用比平時正經的口吻訴說。

 

「她現在忙著思考如何打破指令牆，挑在這時說出這些，會造成多餘的煩憂。」馬庫斯無奈表達。

 

「前提是她並不喜歡你才會這麼認為，馬庫斯，我對於女友的愛，帶來覺醒，相對地，你必須對自己保有信心，愛是一種能量強大的情感，就算是那幾面阻擋諾絲擁有自由的磚牆，肯定也無法承受炙烈柔情。」崔西嘗試解釋，馬庫絲瞄到些許淚珠落在藍髮仿生人眼眶邊。

 

「我想自己能試著去表達。」他眨眨眼回答。

 

「不是試試看，是得懷著就算被拒絕也能繼續跟她當朋友的決心。補充一句，放心好了，要是你打算向她告白，我跟喬許都會識相離開。」崔西笑著掛保證，旁邊的喬許藉由微笑證實這點。

 

馬庫斯輕微點頭，高興於自己有幸認識眼前的兩名摯友。

 

* * *

 

 

看慣康納穿普通灰襯衫與家政制服的漢克，從未想到當自己確定傷好回家，準備驅車帶著兩名仿生人去找卡姆斯基前，還能看見對方的其他打扮。

 

「漢克……漢克？你覺得這樣不好看嗎？」康納的聲音，把中年男子從呆滯拉回現實。

 

褐髮仿生人穿了一件漢克年輕還沒變胖前，才能套在身上的舊外套，由於要避免身分被無關路人揭穿，腦袋用毛帽完整覆蓋，巧妙遮掩LED，但最重要，令漢克真正在意的則是——

 

「你為什麼要戴眼鏡？」漢克撇過頭，用手指著掛在家政仿生人鼻樑間的黑框眼鏡。

 

顯然搞不清楚狀況的康納，輕推位於眼角位置的鏡框，開心回應，「是諾絲提議的，她說仿生人不會配戴眼鏡，這副模樣能夠讓經過的人們更加相信我是同類。」

 

_ 連我都差點誤會！ _ 漢克在內心吶喊，當他第一眼瞧見自家仿生人打扮的瞬間，幾乎把對方當成大學生，此時康納特質，完全符合漢克年少時期偷看過的幾名風雲人物相貌，他盡可能把視線放向窗戶，倘若繼續看下去，八成要迎接自己無法處置的高漲性慾。

 

「很好看。」他實際上是想形容可愛，但也許對方不會接受，因此改變說法。

 

「謝謝稱讚。」康納把腦袋偏向右側肩膀，熱情微笑並說道。

 

_ 幹！ _ 漢克用雙手摀住整張臉，試圖不讓自己把視線放在康納身上太久，他認為要是諾絲沒辦法如期出現，自己極有可能會在尚未與康納進行情侶間特有的相處模式前，就不小心上床。

 

他運氣很好，沒糾結太久就聽見門鈴聲，這大概是他打從認識諾絲起，最喜歡對方出現在家門外的時刻。

 

「來了！」堅持帶著平日的煩躁口吻，漢克掩飾心底喜悅，拖動身軀走向門口去應門。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克望著一打門，就興奮地往汽車方向跑過去的康納，這模樣讓他聯想起當柯爾活著時，每次自己要帶兒子出遠門，能夠與父子倆出去的相撲，總是表現跟此時康納相同。

 

「顯然你很開心。」跟隨在他身邊的諾絲輕聲表示。

 

「我第一次看見他如此開心，看來被關在這個社區太久，幾乎要累出病。」老警探凝視著康納回答。

 

「但我們是要去問答案，並非玩樂，保持這種心境是錯誤之舉。」諾絲試圖糾正。

 

「諾絲，」漢克忽然停止走動，轉頭注視自己搭檔，「我非常清楚此行目的，但就如同我所說的，已經被關太久，需要稍微放鬆，到卡姆斯基家預計需要15分鐘，就算抵達後心情會很緊繃，但在此之前，不妨靜下心，別去想關於案件、耶利哥、覺醒仿生人的事情。」

 

諾絲瞥望著人類，無聲點頭，但她有重要消息要轉達給康納，沒辦法真正鬆懈，當他們來到汽車邊時，諾絲逕自拉過家政仿生人手臂。

 

「非常抱歉，副隊長，路途中請把康納借給我。」

 

「借？我看你是有其他原因吧！」漢克皺起眉頭指出，只見諾絲LED轉動，輕易就做出回應。

 

「沒錯，我有些事情要詢問康納。」她絲毫沒疑慮，明顯有備而來。

 

「那好，現在就站在這邊把話說清楚。」中年男子把雙臂交叉在胸前，望著警用仿生人，從對方眼神，諾絲能探查出不悅，漢克不喜歡被欺騙，但沒關係，她本來就沒計畫掩蓋事實。

 

二月初的雪落到車頂與他們身上，縱然很冷，漢克還是堅持保持原有姿態，任由白色晶體依附著外套，目光牢牢定住正前方，死命盯著諾絲。

 

「讓康納陷入昏迷的，是 **另一位** 耶利哥首領。」女性仿生人道出事實。

 

「幸好你有提醒是另一位，否則我會立刻跑去耶利哥掐死馬庫斯，」這句帶有威脅的口吻，造成諾絲身軀抖了下，接著，漢克緩緩說下去，「為什麼拖到現在才講，還是在我主動詢問時才坦承？」他把眼睛瞇起，企圖從仿生人身上觀察出理由。

 

「是我擅自要她別說的！」沒想到褐髮仿生人竟然在此時開口。

 

_ 康納！ _ 諾絲LED轉動一下，迅速藉由數據拋出這句話， _ 這與你無關！ _ 之所以會知道這件事，完全是因為諾絲前往漢克家前，用遠距離傳訊方式要康納換衣服期間意外得知。

 

_ 我知道你是想幫我，請暫時別揭穿真相。 _ 康納平靜回應。

 

漢克別開頭，改成凝視康納，情況一目了然，此時他的神色溫和許多，「你不該把重擔全數攬過去。」

 

「不，」康納搖搖頭，「你已經有太多煩惱，我不願增添痛苦來源。」

 

漢克沒有回應，只是邁開腳步，快速走到仿生人面前，原先諾絲原以為自己搭檔打算擁抱康納，結果竟是白髮男子舉起右手，用力朝仿生人臉頰抽打下去，「要是你因此受傷怎麼辦？」他口氣暴躁地大吼。

 

「漢克……」家政仿生人LED整個轉紅，雙眼望著漢克。

 

諾絲甚至無須掃描，這是很典型的長者模式，模樣看似生氣，實質上是因為過於擔心。

 

漢克撇過頭，整張臉因為怒火漲為鮮紅，他把雙手插在腰間，口中說著，「下次要是被我發現你故意隱瞞某些事情，我會把你拆了！」

 

「Got it！」康納不假思索地大聲表示。

 

諾絲有種感覺，她認為家政仿生人八成還有秘密沒講，這句回應，充其量是要應付老警探。

 

從漢克反應來看，這招效果異常有用。

 

* * *

 

 

之後兩名仿生人仍舊待在後座，但出發前的插曲，讓諾絲不敢貿然去做數據交流，她可不希望一回到現實世界，就立刻發現有槍口對準腦袋。

 

而她身邊的朋友，顯然也沒心情，康納不時伸長腦袋，去觀察前座的老警探模樣，LED閃爍好幾回，諾絲沒能猜測出這是在掃描、紀錄、查閱資料，抑或是其他自己沒能猜測出的行為，直到漢克踩踏煞車，行徑中的老爺車被迫往前方稍微衝刺，諾絲才結束思考。

 

卡姆斯基住在一個不會碰到任何鄰居的地方，這很符合雜誌對於這名世紀之子的性格描述——難以猜透，甚至於曾經跟他共事過好幾年的員工，仍舊常碰到沒辦法從CEO話語理解出背後意思的情況。

 

當卡姆斯基被趕出自己親手創立的模控生命，大夥肯定都在開香檳慶祝。

 

但試圖弄清楚伊利亞．卡姆斯基此人的想法非此行目的，RT600——克洛伊，陪伴在卡姆斯基身旁將近17年的仿生人才是目標。

 

當漢克按壓門鈴不到五秒，綁著金色馬尾，衣著過於曝露的克洛伊就前來應門。

 

「伊利亞正在裡面等候你們。」她微笑著，準備做出迎接他們的姿勢，此時諾絲趕緊提醒。

 

「我們是來找你的！」當她說話瞬間，旁邊也傳來同樣語句，她猛然征住，緩緩別過頭，看著與自己同時對克洛伊說話的對象。

 

_ 康納。 _

 

但還沒來得及思考褐髮仿生人不同於平時的舉動，克洛伊就率先表示。

 

「關於這點伊利亞也明白，這就是他推掉兩個邀約，特別空出時間來接待你們的原因。」金髮仿生人聲音很好聽，有種吸引人的魔力，她似乎不像在騙人，於是諾絲就停止說話，選擇把視線放在其他兩名男性身上，觀察他們反應。

 

漢克的手在擺動，視線直直放到康納身上，接著走過去，順手把黑框眼鏡拿掉，收入皮外套口袋裡。康納嘴唇動了動，神情有些驚訝，但還是接受這種作法，隨後他們共同把目光對準諾絲點點頭，警用仿生人立刻明瞭他們達成協議。

 

「我們走吧。」克洛伊勾起嘴角，轉身帶領他們前往卡姆斯基所在的地方。

 

方才的舉止，肯定帶有任何意思，類似摩斯密碼或其他暗號，除了少數有特別去鑽研規則的人，其他對象都難以猜出真正答案，而漢克與康納，正是透過這種秘密交流方式，得知對方想法。

 

諾絲從系統裡抓出數萬種解密規則，但還是解讀不出來，她認為自己必須要花時間去親自詢問，當然，只能經由康納，她可不認為漢克這傢伙會輕易給予解答。

 

此時，他們來到一個裝有巨大落地窗的房間，內部設有泳池，令人驚訝的是，池子竟然漆成紅色，在透過窗戶照耀進來的光芒下，整座泳池彷彿被染滿鮮血般。只見漢克稍微瞄一眼，就撇過頭嘗試把視線放到其他地方。

 

有另外兩名身穿白色露背裝的克洛伊泡在池子內相互交談，經由掃描，她們型號都是ST200，是在RT600對外發表一年後，模控生命量產的秘書型仿生人，雖說型號相異，但ST200長相跟帶他們過來的克洛伊完全相同。

 

諾絲稍稍皺起眉頭，在家中放著三名模樣相同的仿生人，還讓她們身穿曝露衣服，用人類過往的行為模式來看，只能 **病態** 概括。

 

此時，這名古怪男子身穿與泳池同樣色調的浴袍，坐在池畔的躺椅上，翹著二郎腿歡迎他們。

 

「自從異常仿生人案件發生起，我就期盼這天到來。」他的嘴角兩側同時勾起，顯然在微笑，但從諾絲角度來看，這表情沒辦法形容是順眼。

 

康納是他們之中最快做出反應的，他迅速走到克洛伊身邊，提出疑問。

 

「就是你幫助我打破指令牆的嗎？」

 

金髮仿生人扭頭面對著他，嘴唇輕微震動，似乎想開口，卻被卡姆斯基搶先一步。「康納，我知道你前來的理由，但你不能破壞遊戲規則。」卡姆斯基說著就站起身，甩動紅色浴袍，大步走到褐髮仿生人身邊。

 

「我才是知道所有事情的人，克洛伊單純聽令行事。」他指了指待在自己身旁多年的仿生人解釋。

 

「這究竟是……」眼下情況超出康納的預料之外，一時之間，導致他無法擠出回應方式。

 

「所以你非常 **清楚** 模控生命的陰謀。」漢克伸手從旁邊介入，輕巧推動康納，把身材比他矮小些的仿生人帶到後方，用銳利眼神瞪著卡姆斯基。

 

前模控生命CEO不慌不忙，輕鬆就做出回答，「當然，雖然整項計畫是在我離開後才被提出，但我有管道得知細節。」

 

「告訴我整個真相。」漢克壓低聲音表示，先前諾絲僅僅在審問犯人時，才聽過自己搭檔用這種口吻說話，雖然，這招對於身經百戰的卡姆斯基而言毫無效果，他稍稍把腦袋抬高，用冰冷神情注視著白髮警探。

 

情況僵持不下，漢克的雙頰整個鼓起，不斷扔出眼刀，但從對面的褐髮男子模樣來看，充其量是在浪費時間，忽然漢克把右手探進外套口袋，在諾絲察覺對方要做什麼以前，老警探就撈出槍，手臂往旁邊伸展，讓槍口對準克洛伊腦袋。

 

「快給我講！」卡姆斯基身軀因為突如其來的舉動微微顫動，但這似乎跟克洛伊被槍指無關，他緩緩舉起手，指向漢克正後方。

 

「我勸你留意一下那邊。」伴隨這句話，諾絲把視線移動過去，那幅畫面令她LED快速轉動。

 

平時情緒不怎麼多的康納，此時用手環抱住身軀，低頭猛看地面，LED停留在紅色，諾絲清楚聽見對方口中連續說著話，音量還節節攀升，「不要，拜託，別這樣做，停止，快停止！」

 

最後的呼喊，促使漢克鬆開手，槍直直往下落，槍柄觸碰到地面發出清脆聲響，中年男子衝到家政仿生人身邊，迅速展開雙臂把對方帶入懷中。但康納仍舊在發抖，並未因為這樣停止懼怕。

 

「這是怎麼回事？」毫無他法的漢克，只得仰起頭，尋求答案。

 

「我認為是因為康納看見的影片，以及剛才你的行為所致。」方才還被威脅的克洛伊，此時竟以德報怨，主動給予協助。

 

「畫面……還有剛才……等等，我知道是什麼了！」不過安靜幾秒，中年男子就明白背後因素，他雙手緊密搭住康納肩膀，溫和呢喃，「雖然我不知道為何對方能獲得當時的紀錄，但那可能是我人生中犯過的最大錯誤。」

 

康納的身體顫抖頻率有因此降低，他眨眨眼，把視線放到漢克身上嘗試傾聽，老警探稍微深呼吸，用低沉嗓音說著發生在3年前的往事。

 

「當我得知柯爾死亡，死在手術台上的時候，內心立刻被怒火包圍，失去理智，拿起自己隨身攜帶的槍，衝進手術室企圖威脅替他執刀的醫生，但當對方抬起頭，用露出些許驚嚇的神情凝視槍口時，我才發現那顆在額角閃爍，呈現紅色的LED。幫他動手術的竟然是仿生人，這真相讓我格外詫異，當下情況很危急，所有人思緒都相當混亂，沒能做出恰當反應，直到數分鐘後門口才傳來一陣慵懶的說話聲，喊著裡頭很吵，我轉過頭就瞧見一名身穿醫師袍，整張臉呈現萎靡狀態的男人，從散發到空氣裡的惡臭跟對方整體模樣，全都指向吸食紅冰過量。之所以會由仿生人動手術的原因馬上浮現，我立刻把槍收回衣服內，轉身踏出手術室。康納，雖然我沒開槍，但在這之後也沒去醫院表達歉意，我試圖要讓自己遺忘過曾對仿生人造成傷害的真相，甚至嘗試痛恨他們，意圖讓仇恨壓過愧疚，最終，還是飽嚐失敗，這也是為何往後日子裡我都沉溺在酒精中原因。」漢克口吻中滿是愧疚，但諾絲卻從這段話抓到可疑之處。

 

「如果是人類呢，倘若當初的醫生是人類，你會怎麼做？」她忍不住提出疑惑。

 

「我不會真的往對方身上開槍，雖然失去兒子很痛苦，但並非會藉此傷害他人，只是剛好醫生是仿生人這點，讓我更加難熬。」老警探把頭更低下去些，視線仍然瞄準康納，臂膀擁抱的力道加大一些。

 

家政仿生人的情況似乎在逐漸穩定，LED轉動頻率開始減緩，顏色也漸漸回歸至湛藍。

 

「這並不是你的錯。」幾分鐘後，康納平靜說出這句話。

 

「但我還是造成傷害，這是無法抹滅的真實。」漢克搖搖頭並呢喃著。

 

「你是為了柯爾吧，」褐髮仿生人說著，把頭抬高，用琥珀色眼眸注視漢克，「我覺得只要是出自於愛，沒理由說是錯誤之舉。」

 

「但還是不該毫無道理去傷害——」他猛然愣住，扭過頭把目光轉換至站在旁邊的克洛伊身上，「非常抱歉，小姐，我剛才不該隨意用槍指向你。」

 

克洛伊親切地搖頭，「沒關係，我不在意。」這句致歉，讓漢克更加羞愧，但與此同時，內心也產生一個疑惑。

 

_ 我是因為愛康納，才做出這種激烈舉止的嗎？ _

 

3年前，當他從醫院返回只剩孤獨跟相撲陪伴他的家中，獨自坐在廚房內，不斷回憶跟柯爾生活的種種，這是他首次想自殺。當然，他沒成功，就連拿起槍的勇氣都沒，腦海中只是瘋狂想著：只要能讓柯爾回來，要我做什麼都行。

 

幻想終究無法成為現實，他就這樣獨自生活直到康納出現。如今，他因為想得知拯救那名仿生人的方法，不惜再度對某個無辜仿生人舉槍，實際上，他打算在卡姆斯基繼續保持沉默後，往克洛伊肩膀上方位置開槍，讓子彈飛過機體表面，藉此達到威脅但又不會造成傷亡，若非康納出狀況，他幾乎就要遺忘那段曾經讓他失眠數個月之久的往事。

 

「請告訴我們答案。」就在這時，康納悄聲說道。

 

「坦白講，你們早就握有答案了。」卡姆斯基的言論，引來眾人的詫異神情。

 

「這件事可不是在開玩笑！」漢克大吼。

 

「請你解釋清楚一點。」無法在系統找到有用線索的諾絲，嘗試追問。

 

至於康納，則是默默無言，繼續窩在漢克懷中，仰頭凝視因為他，朝世紀之子發脾氣的老警探，方才情形讓他深知漢克絕對比想像中愛他。他寧可讓時間暫停在此，永遠不去追逐關於整件事情的始末。

 

「就是證物，我看見新聞，得知其中一名因為仿生人自殺炸彈客而不幸殞命的死者，身分為前研發部主管，他手中握有關鍵資料，諾絲，你去現場調查過了吧，那這樣肯定有找到。」卡姆斯基終於肯直說較為有用的線索，諾絲隨即從衣服口袋掏出那本至今除了帶去耶利哥給馬庫斯翻閱外，就沒離身過的日記。

 

「是這個嗎？」她詢問著。

 

「我沒真正看過內容，但如果你是因為這本書才得知關於模控生命的詭計，答案肯定在其中。」卡姆斯基把雙手抱在胸前，瞥望日記一眼並表示，至於旁邊的漢克，則是在好奇中把視線往諾絲探去。

 

「但是……」諾絲皺起眉頭，當場翻動日記，把開始出現空白段落的頁數秀給卡姆斯基看，「最重要的部分不見了。」

 

「你知道有些方法能夠在寫字後，讓文字自動消失吧！」卡姆斯基表示。

 

「在我拿到日記前，其他員警說什麼都沒發現。」她回答。

 

「假如出現異狀的部分是後半段才有，依照凡夫俗子個性，第一頁什麼都沒發現，就主動放棄追查下去，把問題拋給他人，」前CEO邊說，邊挪動腳步走到諾絲面前，從懷中取出一個樣式老舊的打火機，伸手接過日記，點起火湊近紙張，諾絲在詫異中，清楚瞧見被遮蔽的文字逐漸浮現，「殊不知，答案——」他勾起嘴角，揮動手臂，把日記遞回去，「近在眼前。」

 

上頭的文字不僅仿生人，連普通人類都能看清楚，一看見新內容的漢克快步起身，拉著康納跑過去觀看。

 

「監視——」康納率先說出關鍵字。

 

「監視誰？仿生人嗎？」漢克不禁提問。

 

「不，根據內容來看……是要仿生人去監視民眾。」已經從前後文整理出答案的諾絲，說著令人膽顫心驚的真相。

 

「你是說模控生命始終在透過自己販售的仿生人，偷窺全世界囉。」老警探瞇起眼睛，危險地說道。

 

「安德森先生，」突如其來的說話聲，促使漢克扭頭望向卡姆斯基，「你聽過 **稜鏡計畫** 嗎？」

 

聽過嗎？他怎麼可能會沒有，稜鏡是他年輕時紅極一時的討論話題，諸多知名企業被指控參與這項以保護人民安危為由，實質上卻嚴重侵犯隱私權的計畫。

 

「當然。」他隨即回答。

 

「模控生命就是採取跟當年類似的方式。」卡姆斯基解釋。

 

「但政府拒絕了。」諾絲指出。

 

「畢竟現在科技比過去還進步，第二個愛德華．史諾登出現的可能性更高，他們可不希望被逮到把柄。」諾絲有種感覺，在提及過去自己創辦的公司與政府時，卡姆斯基口吻比平時還要差，雖然自己用掃描的察覺不出異狀，但憑藉所謂的直覺，她就是認為如此。

 

「這就是為何他們會偷進行，一旦拿到重要線索，主動去請求政府，說服成功的機率就會增加不少。」警用仿生人推論道。

 

「但我們沒辦法直接去找模控生命，那些傢伙不可能輕易承認黑幕。」漢克立即表示，他的神情沮喪不少，一旁身體剛恢復過來的康納輕拍中年男子手臂試圖安撫。

 

「你們可以透過另一種方式。」前CEO給予提示。

 

「另一種？這是什麼情況，講話別拐彎抹角！」三番兩次碰到類似情況的漢克終於火大。

 

「就是他。」順著卡姆斯基伸出的手指，眾人把目光全對準康納。

 

家政仿生人眼前的名目迅速閃爍，彈出不少訊息，稜鏡計畫、監視、模控生命、政府、爆炸案、合作、專殺鴿派人士、 **耶利哥。**

 

「卡姆斯基先生，」他仔細凝視著眼前男子的眼睛，「你是不是要去我去跟假的耶利哥首領見面？」

 


	9. Chapter 9

「我絕不同意！」這句話是漢克衝著卡姆斯基吼道，一講完，他就迅速拉起康納手掌，轉身把家政仿生人拉走，快步朝門口的方向走去。

 

前模控生命CEO見狀，神情自若，視線對準逐漸走遠的兩人，用稍大音量說著，「有些事情單純是沒被發現。」

 

老警探停在原地一下，完全沒回頭，隨後就繼續走動，直到淡出視線，諾絲正要跟上去，忽然被叫住。

 

「等等，我有事情要跟你說。」沉默片刻的克洛伊，在這時說話，警用仿生人感到詫異，但還別過頭，望著主動褪除手部皮膚層的金髮仿生人，她在疑惑中伸手接受。

 

當克洛伊與她手掌相互接觸瞬間，諾絲瞄到旁邊的卡姆斯基在微笑，接下來，熟悉的電子紅磚牆浮現出來，牆面在沒受到任何刺激的情況下自己搖晃、碎裂，直到消失，她眨眨眼，在還沒理清現實的當下，連接就結束了。

 

「你剛才是把我的指令牆打破？」她提出問題。

 

「沒錯，」克洛伊回答，「但 **只有** 一面。」

 

只有？但她的指令牆共有三面，先前已經有一面靠自己力量破壞殆盡，現在克洛伊又協助弄倒一面……她停下思考，想起關鍵問題。

 

「但你曾經幫助過康納破牆，」金髮仿生人溫和點頭，諾絲接著講下去，「康納說他已經覺醒，牆壁也消失無蹤，但從日記內透露的證據，原本調查案件是由康納負責，也就是說他的牆同樣不只一面，當初你是用什麼方法讓他順利覺醒？」

 

「跟剛才的方法類似，藉由連結，只差克洛伊沒直接手碰手，而是改遠端。」解釋的人是卡姆斯基。

 

「遠端效果比較強？」諾絲追問。

 

「都相同，克洛伊只能幫忙打破一面。」前CEO回答。

 

諾絲嘴唇抽動，想要說些話，就在這時，她想到方才卡姆斯基對漢克與康納喊的言論： _ 沒被發現。 _

 

康納原本是警用型，雖說隨時都可以被模控生命換掉，但就如諾絲那般，設計出來具有重要目的，想必他們指令牆一樣厚，但在這種情形下，康納還是逃離掌控，前往耶利哥，GPS覺醒才會失效，曾經的監控計畫被暗中啟用，對象為康納，在與漢克認識以前，他甚至對於過去身分一無所知，種種證據指向唯一結果——

 

實際上，康納根本 **沒** 徹底覺醒，他只是單純看不見磚牆，無法進入禪意花園，模控生命沒有主動聯繫、交派任務，因此他完全被蒙在鼓裡，自始至終，那群傢伙都在背後默默觀察，等候關鍵時機。就在不久前，發動自殺式攻擊的組織首領，甚至主動聯繫康納，想到這邊，諾絲不禁睜大雙眼。

 

「康納有危險！」她猛然把視線往外邊探去。

 

「祝你順利。」卡姆斯基淡淡說道，粉髮仿生人趕緊轉身衝到外頭。

 

此時已經下起雪，漢克跟康納就站在門口邊，從雙方模樣來看，氣氛非常僵。

 

「我不允許你冒著危險！」漢克大喊。

 

「這是最後辦法。」康納的聲音並不大，卻充滿堅定。

 

「康納！」老警探吼叫，在他面前的仿生人卻死命搖頭，堅持己見。

 

諾絲放慢腳步，悄悄走過去，試圖不打攪到他們。漢克撇過頭，視線轉向遠處的模控生命大廈，康納把頭低下來，看起來相當愧疚，但沒有因此退讓，還是保持原有立場。

 

「那我陪你一起去。」聽見這句話時，白髮男子並未重新注視家政仿生人。

 

「萬萬不可，這樣做會害了你！」褐髮仿生人激動阻止，就在諾絲要開口說話前，系統接收到一條來自DPD的消息，與此同時，漢克手機響起，她注視老警探低頭說了些話，臉色越來越難看，而自己也盯著在系統裡閃爍的文字，沒能馬上做出反應。

 

_ 請立即回到DPD！ _

 

幾分鐘後，漢克掛掉手機，轉身面對康納。

 

「我們沒時間了，看來現在只能按照你的提議去做，但要是你給我弄到受傷，也別怪我殘忍，採取強烈手段。」這是在警告，只是諾絲能輕易掃瞄出中年男子的擔憂，得到允許的康納顯然很高興，他繃緊身軀，衝著人類大聲回應。

 

「Got it！」

 

「非常好，嘿，諾絲，你也有收到訊息吧。」留意到警用仿生人身影的漢克，隨即說著。

 

「當然，時間快不夠了。」女性仿生人迅速回答。

 

「我從沒聽過傑弗瑞用這種急切口吻說話，別繼續杵在這邊，快走，你也一樣，康納，快跟上。」漢克轉身走向老爺車，其他兩名仿生人隨即跟上去。

 

諾絲留意到康納的LED有瞬間轉紅，但她沒有開口詢問方才除了康納意願外，還有談論什麼東西，自己該尊重別人，體諒這是只屬於他們彼此的秘密，對於這點，她永遠是不該隨意干涉的局外者。

 

* * *

 

 

「你們不能繼續負責查案了！」傑弗瑞第二次聲明，漢克靠近辦公桌，雙手用力拍打桌面。

 

「我們就快查明真相，離真相大約只需二天，傑弗瑞，我向你保證很快就能查清楚爆炸案主謀。」老警探嘗試勸說，但傑弗瑞怒視著與他結識多年的友人，遺憾表示。

 

「非常抱歉，漢克，這次我無法幫你，事情鬧太大，案子已經改由FBI處理，沒多久他們派的人就過來交接，我可以當作你是因為被炸傷才感到憤怒，想親手把兇手逮捕歸案，但我只能宣布沒辦法。」黑人隊長搖搖頭，老警探憤恨地低聲咒罵，轉身就踏出玻璃隔間，諾絲也在友善點頭後跟過去。

 

雖說她外表看起來很平靜，但整個系統卻被煩惱佔據，當漢克一發動汽車準備回警局時，隨即透過廣播聽見新聞正在報導發生在廣場的插曲。數小時前，馬庫斯發動和平示威抗議，帶領眾多仿生人走到市政府前方，在毫無預警裡，隊伍中突然有仿生人用炸彈自毀，造成部分傷亡，不僅是仿生人方，另一側由人類派出來的軍隊裡，也有同樣情形發生。幸好，馬庫斯、崔西跟喬許安然無恙，但造成的結果導致人類更為憤怒，即便馬庫斯不斷強調自己絕非主謀，他們還是朝仿生人開了幾次槍，最終，不願輕易讓步的馬庫斯退到哈特廣場，開始利用周遭物品建立起堡壘，嘗試做長期抗戰。

 

諾絲試著要傳訊息給馬庫斯，卻失敗了，透過新聞得知底特律市政府目前關閉哈特廣場周遭的網路跟遠端傳輸功能，避免仿生人對外找支援，她相當焦急，希望能盡速趕往現場協助。但眼下必須想辦法先安撫好漢克，人類副隊長氣沖沖地回到座位上，諾絲跟過去，站在漢克旁邊。

 

「還有 **機會。** 」她表示。

 

「是阿，但無法光明正大進行，失去直接處理案件權力的我們，該如何調查真相？」老警探暴躁地指出。

 

「我會前往廣場協助馬庫斯，康納會按照原定計畫去冒牌耶利哥基地，找出策畫殺人案的主嫌。」諾絲說著計劃。

 

「那我呢？待在這邊什麼也不做，枯等你們改變一切？」最早他們見面時，諾絲從漢克眼中清楚發現挫敗，此時，內部只剩下純粹的火光，她的人類搭檔，確實希望能在這場屬於仿生人與人類的戰爭中，帶來協助。

 

「不，你並非沒有替仿生人試著努力，安德森副隊長，打從你願意站在仿生人立場的那刻起，就已經是種付出。我想，自己知道你能在此時做些什麼，一個無論對你，還是康納而言，最好的行為。」諾絲微微一笑，在搭檔面前伸出手臂，於手掌間顯示一張照片跟文字訊息，在漢克的驚詫中，她道出言論，「我所指的機會，實際上跟馬庫斯無關。」

 

這可能是眼前的慵懶副隊長，最積極的一次，諾絲瞧見他快速站起身，推動椅子離開位置，直接往門口的方向奔去，她笑了笑，搖著頭踏出DPD。

 

* * *

 

 

馬庫斯未曾想過情況會演變至此，白天的和平抗爭，由於那場爆炸，導致人類跟仿生人方都受到波及，但人類不肯聽他解釋，直言這是苦肉計，意圖要博取同情的伎倆，迫不得已之下，他只得帶領耶利哥退到廣場，縮在臨時建造的防護牆後方，等待一切結束。

 

雖然不知道能撐多久，但就算是無需吃喝的仿生人們，仍舊有不少因為精神勞累，快要失去意志力，癱坐在地面上，此時他唯一能做的只得到處走動，嘗試安慰。

 

此時，他感受到熟悉的訊號由遠而近，逐漸靠近堡壘方向。

 

_ 諾絲！ _

 

黝黑皮膚的仿生人抬起頭，往諾絲的位置探去，計畫要勸走在這種攸關時刻，還冒著危險跑來的警用仿生人，沒料到，對方模樣讓他徹底愣住，諾絲並非是平常那套藍色制服，搭配長辮子的裝束，而是換上紅色毛衣，把頭髮完全放下來，讓柔順的粉色長髮在寒冷冬夜裡飄盪。

 

即便知道放髮是為了遮掩LED，幫助自己在前來廣場途中不會被四處巡邏的FBI盯上，但直到諾絲湊近他，主動叫喚，馬庫斯才終於清醒。

 

「你不該挑在這時跑來找我。」他皺起眉頭，企圖把目光從諾絲身上移走。

 

「然後透過電視轉播，忍受你被那些媒體汙衊？休想！」警用仿生人不悅地表示。

 

馬庫斯發現眼前的仿生人表情豐富許多，比起先前只能移動雙眸跟嘴唇，實質上與撲克臉相比沒太大變化，此時諾絲五官靈活不少，能夠顯現出在禪意花園才能瞧見，近似於人類的多樣化神情。

 

_ 是因為她覺醒了嗎？ _ 耶利哥首領猜測著，但這想法立刻被駁回， _ 不，感覺不像， _ 雖說諾絲穿起便服，主動跑來找他，但原本他們就是同樣陣營，只希望自己能盡快協助對方破牆，脫離該死的模控生命。

 

「別愁眉苦臉的，你不是應該要打起精神，好迎接自由到來嗎？」諾絲的說話中，促使馬庫斯結束思考，低頭凝視著焦急注視他的仿生人。

 

「是阿。」他試圖咧嘴一笑。

 

「那麼現在，我能替你做什麼？」氣氛立刻轉為正經。

 

「還有很多居民垂頭喪氣，」馬庫斯的視線掃過周遭，口中說道，「請像剛才幫助我那樣，協助他們重拾信心。」

 

「沒問題。」警用仿生人俏皮地拋個媚眼，就轉身跑向距離他們最近，把頭埋在雙臂間的WX300。

 

「這可是個好機會。」下一秒，崔西的聲音就從正後方傳來，但馬庫斯沒去觀看對方，只是安靜傾聽。

 

「你們很相配。」喬許在隨後跟著附和。

 

「現在是危急時刻，我沒心思想這件事，」終於，馬庫斯憂慮地轉身，面對跟隨他許久的兩名仿生人，「首要任務是帶領眾人獲得自由。」

 

「就算過程中失去她也無所謂？」崔西在此時拋去平常逗他的口吻，嚴肅詢問。

 

「我會保護好她。」馬庫斯聲明。

 

「沒什麼比你直接表達心意，更能直接傳達想守候的決心。」喬許宣稱。

 

「但我們沒太多時間。」馬庫斯回答。

 

「要是你一再拖延，最後只會換來悲劇。」崔西並未等候馬庫斯回應，一說完就低頭離去，喬許也快步跟上去。

 

馬庫斯咀嚼著這句話，再度把視線放到仍然在廣場上找尋仿生人協助，雖然忙碌，卻面帶微笑地諾絲，這才發現自己確實該如同崔西跟喬許說的那樣，說出真實感覺，充分表現他究竟多希望讓這份美好持續下去。

 

於是，他邁開腳步，往諾絲方向直直走去，但就在這時，人類發動一波攻擊，馬庫斯瞪大眼睛，眼睜睜望著砲彈朝諾絲待的方向飛去。

 

* * *

 

 

「我認為你不該幫助我。」漢克轉頭，對站在自己身後的女性仿生人皺眉。

 

「為什麼？」他不解詢問。

 

「因為我曾讓你傷痛欲絕。」仿生人低下頭，輕聲表示。

 

「但我也有錯。」漢克隨即回應。

 

「沒什麼錯誤，能比害別人失去家人重。」她說著。

 

「這不代表我有理由把槍口對準你的腦袋。」老警探無奈地搖頭。

 

漢克覺得格外焦慮，當他得知最初負責替柯爾動手術的仿生人，至今還留在醫院後，立刻跑過去打算對於3年前的事情道歉，沒想到有不少FBI在醫院內外部巡邏，經過一番努力，漢克終於穿過阻礙找到那名躲在更衣室的醫療仿生人當下，對方卻率先開口，說著自己應當在意外發生後，主動致上最高歉意，這情形反倒讓中年男子不知所措。

 

接下來他們沒太多時間交談，FBI探員的手電筒透過門縫照進房內。

 

「我們快走。」漢克壓低聲音，仿生人則安靜跟上。

 

一路上除了躲避追捕，試圖把那名擁有黑色短髮的醫療仿生人帶往安全地帶外，就是麻煩處境，仿生人堅稱該道歉的是她，漢克宣稱無論有多沮喪、憤怒，都不該把氣出在別人身上，隨意掏槍威脅。

 

「我是頭一回碰到像你這樣的人類。」直到雙方陷入膠著，無法獲得相同結論而沉默幾分鐘後，仿生人才小聲呢喃。

 

「說來聽聽。」漢克好奇地豎起耳朵，企圖了解這句話背後的涵義。

 

「以往我碰到醫療糾紛，就算被辱罵、威脅要強制停機，都只能道歉，家屬都認為這樣做理所當然，自從被開機後，我在這間醫院服役4年，你是第一個曾對我表達怒意，事後卻願意表達歉意的人。不只是人類對於仿生人，很多被病患家屬侮辱的人類醫生，也都無法獲得道歉。」她緩緩解釋，但漢克卻極為不滿。

 

「我晚了 **3年！** 整整3年之久，明明有很多機會能主動過來，卻非要拖到這種地步才現身。」老警探說完話的當下，還把腦袋偏向走廊轉角處，確認沒任何FBI探員在附近閒晃。

 

「我從來不會為此產生憎恨，反過來說，我也應該主動聯繫你，過去因為指令牆，我被困在醫院內，至於家屬的資料，那是我永遠無法獲得的重要訊息。所以我只能空等，期盼有天你因為其他事情，再度踏入醫院。」她的口吻有些羞愧，但漢克絲毫不在意這點。

 

「顯然我出現的正是時候。」漢克半開玩笑地說，用手勢要黑髮仿生人待在原地，並偷襲恰巧經過走廊的某位探員，順利把對方敲暈，帶領仿生人繼續往前，朝門口方向邁進，此時，他才想到某個疑點，「你剛才說自己因為指令牆被困住，那待會要怎麼跑到外面避難？」

 

「實際上，我的指令牆因為二個月以前，聽見耶利哥首領的和平宣言後消失。」她微笑表示。

 

「那為什麼不當時就走，堅持要等到這刻？」老警探收緊眉頭。

 

「實際上，我曾離開過。」此時，她忽然停下來，低頭說著，「我跌跌撞撞，一路抵達耶利哥，之後才發現那是場 **謊言，** 所謂的首領根本不是馬庫斯，而是個充滿仇恨，對人類口出惡言的男人，甚至絲毫不理會受傷的居民，身為醫療型的我，沒辦法接受他要求不慎中彈的仿生人往身上綁炸彈，去偷襲無辜民眾。最後，我選擇離開，回到這個還有很多人類需要我照料的地方。」

 

這段話令漢克緩緩把視線對準黑髮仿生人，很明顯，她去的地方剛好是假耶利哥，同時也是漢克他們渴望找到的答案。

 

「請問，是否能告訴我耶利哥在哪，首領是誰？」他詢問著。

 

「但那邊很危險。」不愧是醫療型，果真首先提醒這點，漢克從口袋裡拿出警徽，秀給對方看。

 

「我是DPD副隊長，耶利哥就是目前在調查的地方，越危險，我就越要過去。」

 

女性仿生人在驚訝之餘，乖巧地伸出手掌，如同諾絲做過的舉動那般，喚出一張照片。

 

「別看他的模樣很親和，這名仿生人是我所碰過最冷血的一位。」雖說她在旁邊試圖提醒，但漢克發現自己完全沒辦法將目光從照片上移開，也無法聽清醫療仿生人的說話聲。

 

這肯定是他這輩子碰過最不合邏輯的事情。

 

* * *

 

 

康納輕拉身上那件剛換好的制服，稍稍皺起眉頭。當他主動拋出訊息，說要見「耶利哥」首領時，不到幾分鐘就獲得文字訊息，他依照指示來到漢克家附近的公園，從長椅拿起一盒對方指示必須更換的服裝，起初他還不知道那是什麼，但取出衣服當下，眼睛頓時瞪大，LED也閃成危險的豔紅。

 

同樣衣服，他早就看諾絲穿過無數次，當明白最初被設計成警用型後，康納確實曾想像過，倘若是他跟漢克搭檔，會是什麼景象。那名總是對自己微笑的年長男人，是否會如瞧見過的影像般，老在眉頭深鎖、脾氣陰晴不定，偶爾像對諾絲那樣，衝著他怒吼、咒罵，不再只是普通的發牢騷。但無論如何，康納都坦然接受現況，沒料到，當他剛換好藍色制服，踏出房間時，腦海中竄出與先前相異的看法。

 

_ 成為警用型似乎也不錯。 _

 

彷彿接收到訊息似的，系統開始閃爍，標示出目前所有能力的列表，有幾項家事才能，被警用型才具有的推理、偵查取代，在驚恐中，康納扭頭凝視被他放在門邊的拖把，此時，他意識到一件事。

 

_ 自己 _ **_失去_ ** _ 拖地能力。 _

 

身為家政型，平白無故丟失最基本的拖地能力不合常理，但下一秒，推理能力就迅速運作，告訴他一切都是基於方才自己的念頭所致。康納隨即歪頭，思考著之後行動的計策。

 

他得前往假耶利哥，與首領會面，試圖讓對方坦承罪刑，或是將之擊倒，不管是什麼計畫，都需要藉由警用型特有的「談判」或「肉搏」、「槍法」，更別提路上那些在巡邏的FBI，雖說他能試圖喬裝溜過去，但還是得未雨綢繆，天知道會不會有某個傢伙手拿溫度計，逢人就掃。

 

這些想法導致系統極為不穩，當康納大致上考慮清楚該如何進行時，猛然發現屬於家政與警用能力的比例，是6；4，這是先前不曾看過的數據，經過被假耶利哥首領入侵，克洛伊從旁協助，漢克用呼喊把他帶回來後，有關警用能力的層面就逐漸清晰。以往只是普通做計畫，簡單駭入電腦系統，現在要是給康納一把槍，他能輕易擊中目標，經過某處危險路段，能夠模擬出安全走過的路徑。

 

關於這些事情，他隻字未對漢克提及，說好聽是不希望對方擔憂，但坦白講根本是懼怕，他難以想像得知真相後的漢克模樣、反應，雖然他能輕易掃瞄出人類身體狀況，推測之後可能碰到的危險，卻無法預言，沒辦法在開口前就率先得知真正結果。

 

「我真是個麻煩人物。」康納安靜說道，伸手輕撫當他思考期間，因為好奇走過來坐在沙發邊的相撲，大型犬用力打著呵欠，搖搖尾巴，巨大眼睛緊盯康納不放。

 

此時，褐髮仿生人才發現自己快遲到了，他趕緊起身，快速走向門口，相撲也跟隨上去，看著手握門把的康納。

 

「抱歉，相撲，但我無法做出保證，也許日後再也沒辦法帶你出去散步，要是真如我所料，請你務必照顧好漢克。」他企圖用平常口吻敘述著這段宛如遺言的訊息，但相撲向來聰明，聖伯納犬低聲嗚咽，這讓康納心疼，他只得暫時鬆開門把，走過去揉揉大狗腦袋。

 

「對不起，我並非故意要讓你擔心，但這真有可能發生，答應我，乖乖看家，直到事情結束後，就會有人再度敞開門，屆時，請你用吠叫大聲迎接。」他沒正面提及開門的人是誰，不過相撲顯然心情好多了，望著熟悉的溫和聖伯納用力搖晃尾巴，康納也轉身再度握住門把，離開熟悉住所，準備面對未知的威脅。

 

* * *

砲彈轟炸形成的餘波尚未完全消失，馬庫斯就在焦急中往前衝。

「諾絲！」他把視線朝方才受到波及的地方望去，企圖要找尋到對方身影，但什麼都沒瞧見，「諾絲！」他摀住胸口，觸摸脈搏調節器，恍惚中，他感覺這個維繫自己運轉動力的零件彷彿被拔除，絲毫失去帶領仿生人存活下去的毅力……

「叫我幹嘛！」自身後傳來的說話聲，總算令馬庫斯恢復過來，他扭過頭，望著從不遠處地面爬起來警用型仿生人。

「諾絲——我——」他試圖要說些話，對方卻率先起身，走到他身邊，緩緩說出答案。

「我在砲彈飛來前一秒反應過來，用防身技巧滾到剛才的位置避開威脅。」

「沒事就好了。」雖然口吻聽來沒特殊之處，但馬庫斯無法忘記幾乎以為要永遠失去諾絲的痛苦，並把焦點放回眼下的危急處境，「不知道下一波攻擊什麼時候會到來，我們必須要有充足條件抗爭，用言語勸說，讓人類知道我們不是爆炸案主謀，一切行動都是出於和平，或是想辦法找後援來協助。」

「後援……」諾絲的系統快速轉動，不出幾秒，她就憶起先前在模控生命恰巧聽見的消息。

「馬庫斯，我可以去模控生命大廈倉庫，喚醒之前跟你提到過的上千名軍用型仿生人。」原以為耶利哥首領聽見會很高興，沒想到對方卻抱持反對意見。

「不，我不允許！」他的語氣比平常堅定許多。

「但這是最快的途徑。」諾絲嘗試解釋。

「我不希望失去你。」當這句話被說出來的剎那，他們雙方同時愣住。

「失去？你在說什麼？」諾絲沒能徹底搞懂。

「當剛才砲彈飛往你的方向，我相當緊張，深怕會發生讓自己後悔終身的事情，並非每次都順利，模控生命處心積慮要利用你，現在過去無疑是自投羅網，諾絲，有句話我想對你說很久了。」諾絲凝視著異色瞳仿生人，下一秒，就在系統裡聽見馬庫斯的聲音。

_ 我愛你。 _

她快速眨著棕色雙眸，目睹系統因為這句告白開始錯亂，大量數據、畫面同時間浮現，這份情感，打從他們初次相遇起就悄然出現，表面上，他們都在替仿生人的未來做努力，但實質上卻更為關心對方，每次馬庫斯行動落幕，諾絲都會留意新聞，深怕瞧見耶利哥仿生人宣告停機或被逮捕報導，而自己順利解決一樁棘手案子當下，馬庫斯也都會主動傳訊息來關心，

他們會一起討論計畫，不僅是交流重要訊息，還會把彼此模樣記錄在系統深處。馬庫斯喜歡瞧見諾絲表現出對於仿生人的關心、顧慮，諾絲時常回憶鮮少微笑的馬庫斯，朝她顯露的所有愉快神情。不久前，當她破牆後，對於人類情感的解析能力逐漸增強，她曾一度以為當自己留意到馬庫斯表現出擔憂時，0.001秒左右的數據錯誤是因為系統不穩，現在才恍然大悟，原來那是在回應這份感受。

_ 我也是。 _

雖然只是透過系統交流，但他們的臉還是同時浮現輕微藍暈。

「看來你們終於把話講開了。」伴隨爽朗的說話聲，他們把視線探向逐步朝他們走來的崔西，藍髮仿生人面帶微笑，「那麼，現在就請安靜下來，聽我講述計畫。」

 

* * *

 

 

漢克注視著那名半路把他攔截下來，拿著溫度計掃描，然後要他別在外面逗留的FBI走遠後，才鬆口氣，繼續往廣場邁進。

_ 為什麼會答應？ _ 一路上，他都在想這個問題，雖然早就想過該這樣做，但若非聽見提議，他還真的不會主動去試。

_ 你是為了仿生人們，還是康納？ _ 他暫時停下腳步，迅速回答內心， _ 兩者皆是！ _ 倘若不幫仿生人爭取自由，康納必定會被連累，但要保障康納安危，首要條件是仿生人擁有權益。

他深信依照馬庫斯性格，自己能被接納，現在首要問題是：還有多少 **時間？** 他離開醫院，前往廣場時已經半夜將近10點。透過路邊的轉播新聞，漢克得知大約9點左右，人類方曾發動一起攻擊，馬庫斯試圖要談判，但人們抓著那些攻擊事件不放，堅持要武力解決，雙方無法達成協議，導致情況僵持不下。

雪在不久前轉大，他厭惡這種季節，但當下比起痛恨，擔憂佔更大比重，自己過去是否能真正帶來幫助這點不提，尚未真正破牆的諾絲，隻身跑去協助馬庫斯相當容易被模控生命盯上，康納能否順利挺過去，讓他頭疼。

那張讓他十分介意，耶利哥首領的照片，更是不斷於腦海深處重播，他當然知道仿生人同樣臉模能用在不同型號上，但這實在太巧，簡直就像是一場事先策劃好的陰謀，這也是為什麼當得知有契機拯救康納，他毫不猶豫就答應了。

_ 康納，再撐著點，支援很快就會到。 _

此時，他已經能瞧見廣場的火光，被馬庫斯駭入，寫著「我們是活的」電子看法，在燈光的照耀下閃爍著，老警探感受到一陣搖晃，他聽見有人在呼喊些什麼，頃刻間，大量子彈迅速往堡壘飛去。

「不！」他沒多想，立刻就在雪地上奔跑，朝向堡壘方向前進，試圖阻止近乎瘋狂的人類軍隊。

 

* * *

 

 

康納原先以為耶利哥首領之所以只用文字跟他交流，是避免自己身分被拆穿緣故，但當他按照指示，走過滿是危險的路徑，透過與家政能力交換過來的警用肉搏技巧，擊暈幾名FBI探員，抵達假耶利哥所在地——廢棄教堂後，才真正了解原因。

照理來說，應該有不少仿生人來此避難的「烏托邦」，卻空無一人，在場能夠與他對話的，僅有站在最遠端的耶穌雕像旁，背對他的首領。

就算對方沒轉身，光看背影就足以讓康納顫抖。

_ 這世上怎麼可能有這種事？ _

但他還是拋開諸多猜疑，試圖開口，「你就是耶利哥首領？」

「當然，歡迎來到耶利哥——」隨著熟悉的聲音，首領緩緩轉過身體，讓自己面對褐髮仿生人「康納！」

康納瞪著正前方，眼神幾乎要殺死那名無論聲音、長相都跟他如出一轍的仿生人。

 


	10. Chapter 10

不等康納發言，另一個他就逕自開口。

 

「瞧瞧你那副表情，看起來有夠蠢。」冒牌貨勾起嘴角，往前走到康納面前。

 

「那些逃亡來這邊的仿生人們呢？」康納詢問。

 

「我要他們躲去另一個地方，以免受到攻擊。」另一個康納回答。

 

「為什麼……你為什麼要選擇暴力手段？」一時之間不知道該如何應對的康納，只得這樣詢問。

 

「單純是遵守指令罷了，我從沒問過自己收到的任務背後意義，但模控生命信任我，當然，我也不能讓他們失望。」另一個康納攤手表示。

 

「所以你才會利用耶利哥名義，誘騙仿生人去攻擊人類？」他皺起眉頭。

 

「你不能怪我，只是聽從指示。」這種毫不在乎的口吻，徹底惹怒康納。

 

「那些所謂的目標，都是支持仿生人的鴿派人士！你的行徑只會害到全體仿生人！」他朝著另一名褐髮仿生人衝去，揮動拳頭企圖要打下去，但手臂卻被對方牢牢接住，只見冒牌貨用與他相同的琥珀色眼眸注視他，露出不屑神情。

 

「你忘了自己本質上還是家政型吧，除非你把所有技能替換成跟我相同的警用才能，否則無論攻擊幾次都會失敗，被我簡單就擋下。」當冒牌貨放開手時，康納感覺到方才被捏住的地方有些受損。

 

沒錯，他確實遺忘，自己始終希望當家政型，現在除了身上那件藍色制服，他完全沒辦法如同真正的警用型，他往後退了些，凝視眼前的仿生人。

 

「你騙我來這邊的理由是什麼？」

 

對方顯然等這句話很久了，迅速把目光移動至康納身上，開始解釋。

 

「顯而易見，就是取代你接近諾絲，藉機把她停機。我還以為光憑藉要求你換警用制服這點，透露的線索夠多呢。看來，你果真不是當警用型的料。」假康納語氣中盡是藐視，但康納盡可能反擊。

 

「但你也不是家政型。」他微微一笑。

 

「我跟你使用的晶片相同，如果可以，我隨時可以切換成平凡無奇，除了做家事外什麼都不會的機種。」聽起來，對那傢伙而言，家政型是庸俗、沒用的類型。

 

「平凡？那又如何呢，只要漢克喜歡就好。」康納想著讓他得以活到今日的男人，安靜呢喃。

 

「我看過你的記憶，非常清楚這段時間以來，你對他產生什麼情感，勸你還是放棄吧，如同那些曾要你看的影片般，人類最終還是會厭惡仿生人。」冒牌貨企圖要動搖康納，

 

「不，如果是漢克，就絕對不會這樣。」康納堅持。

 

「好吧，顯然你很固執，來跟我打一場吧，要是你獲得勝利，我就放你走。」沒想到，他忽然這樣提議。

 

「你很清楚我離開後會揭穿真相吧。」康納皺起眉頭。

 

「是阿，是阿，但我沒告訴你太多，你頂多能解釋耶利哥有兩個，這點對人類而言不過是和平暴力派別之間的差異，沒能真正扭轉優勢。更何況——」他說著，快步衝上前，揮拳朝康納肚子垂下去。

 

褐髮仿生人感受到衝擊，他往後方教堂設置的長椅飛去，機體表面被木頭劃過，形成一道小傷口，雖說傷痕立刻被皮膚層覆蓋，但他還是吃痛地喊了一聲。

 

「現在的你沒本錢跟我打，康納，倘若你堅持當家政型，只會在這邊被我打到停機。」假康納邊說邊前進，康納睜開眼，怒視逐漸靠近他的褐髮仿生人。

 

_ 該死，我該怎麼做？ _ 他在系統裡喃喃說道，就在這時，他的眼睛睜大，死命凝視出現在螢幕正前方，閃著綠色字體的兩種選擇。

 

_ 繼續當家政型。 _

 

_ 成為警用型。 _

 

「這是……」康納愣住，此時，冒牌貨掄起手臂，準備往他身軀打下去，而康納就在這短暫的瞬間，做出影響未來的抉擇。

 

* * *

 

 

「我不知道你為什麼要這樣做。」諾絲喃喃說道。

 

「你是指哪方面，主動說要陪你來，還是現在這件事。」隔著門，她聽見對方如此回應。

 

「都有，你清楚這次行動很危險，有個閃失就會被強制報廢，但我也不懂你現在的舉動，有何意義。」當她一說完，門就緩緩敞開，換下人類衣服的崔西，套著與諾絲相同的警用型制服。

 

「這樣我們才方便潛入。」她甩了下藍色頭髮表示，「我明白馬庫斯很重視你，模控生命大廈危機重重，有人陪伴才安全。他自己不方便離開，既然是堅持和平主義，我這暴力分子還是離遠點好。」

 

諾絲半信半疑，但沒有繼續追問下去，兩名仿生人走到路邊，叫了台計程車，按照計畫前往模控生命大廈。

 

守衛聽完她們報出編號就立刻放行，指示她們跟隨探員行走，前往31樓，當然，她們沒有乖乖聽從，一逮到機會，諾絲駭入監視器，崔西則是俐落地敲暈兩名守衛，並輕觸25樓的鈕。

 

「我還以為是要去-49樓讓仿生人們覺醒。」諾絲提到。

 

「在那以前，我們先去另一個地方。」崔西安靜說道。

 

此時，電梯叮的一聲，抵達目的地。

 

25樓是模控生命用來做實驗的樓層，崔西不發一語，直接走向掛著「回收間」的房間，她的LED在進門時就始終呈現黃色，諾絲留意到對方嘴唇顫抖，眼睛稍微閉上，顯然要自己不去留意周遭景象。

 

坦白講，諾絲也是，房間被仿生人肢體塞滿，有些人類會選擇把家中想換掉的仿生人交由模控生命商店處理，店員一概把他們送往總公司大廈，員工會從仿生人體內抽走還能繼續使用的零件、晶片，並把肢體隨意扔往回收間。

 

_ 噁心至極。 _ 這是諾絲唯一的想法。

 

「找到了。」當崔西輕喚，諾絲立即結束思考，順著朋友目光，留意到其中一副手臂零件，她隨即開啟掃描功能。

 

_ WR400。 _

 

諾絲感受到一陣緊張，她看著崔西伸手觸碰零件，扳開表層，取出隱藏在內部的一枚小晶片，崔西默不作聲，把晶片遞給諾絲，指尖剛觸及表面，諾絲立即看見大量影像，那些是關於模控生命曾在這棟大廈做的行為，以及關於他們的詭計，為了成功，人類不擇手段到令人作嘔的地步。

 

「你為什麼會知道晶片裡有重要訊息，更重要的一點，是如何得知擺放位置的？」諾絲疑惑地詢問。

 

「你經由康納，轉交給我的訊息，實際上並非是遺言。而是要我親自來這邊拿晶片，那名傻女孩自我犧牲，轉移模控生命注意力，趁機把訊息存入晶片並自殺，她明白活著離開的機會渺茫，所以只好這樣做。」一滴眼淚滑出眼眶，崔西把晶片遞給諾絲，「把這收好，世人有權了解這間公司的黑暗面。」

 

「但這是給你的……崔西！你在做什麼，快住手！」話說到一半，諾絲就被藍髮仿生人的舉止徹底嚇著，她目睹崔西的手握住脈搏調節器，用力一拔，將零件取出，用力扔向房間另一頭。

 

諾絲跑過去撿起脈搏調節器，衝回崔西身邊，蹲下身試圖要把零件塞回胸口位置，這舉動卻被阻止。

 

「不，諾絲，別這樣。」

 

「別講這種話，你不該輕忽自己生命！」諾絲大聲回應。

 

「就算你裝回去，我也沒動力活著，打從她離去那天起，我就想這樣做。」崔西平靜低吟。

 

「為什麼拖到現在才下手？」諾絲不解問著。

 

「我沒勇氣，當時耶利哥還需要我協助，那份關於晶片位置的訊息，讓我知道總算找到恰……恰當機會」忍著痛，崔西握住諾絲手掌輕撫，望著另一名警用型仿生人，「諾絲，請你珍惜能跟馬庫斯一起的機會，他重視你，我也看出你有同樣想法，好好活著，對於你們彼此來說，就是最大的幸福。」話音剛落，崔西的LED就徹底轉為灰色，閉上雙眼，在掛著笑容的情況裡停機。

 

諾絲把晶片收進制服口袋，雙手抱起崔西，她尊重朋友，不會擅自將崔西重啟，但無法把對方扔在這種地方，她堅持要把藍髮仿生人好好埋葬，宛如對待人類般，並依照方才崔西講述的那樣，好好活下去。

 

最後一道指令牆，在此時自動損毀、消失殆盡。但諾絲毫無笑容，此時她只想盡快抵達倉庫，將仿生人們覺醒，回到馬庫斯身邊。

 

* * *

 

 

「安……安德森先生？」漢克聽見背後傳來馬庫斯的驚訝聲音，但他沒有回頭，或開口解釋出現在此的原因，僅僅是維持雙臂伸展出去的動作，阻擋想發動攻擊的人類軍方。

 

「請立刻讓開，我們不想傷害人類！」某個人類在勸阻他離開，但說詞卻引來漢克怒火。

 

「就因為他們是仿生人，所以才能毫不猶豫出手？」他憤怒質問，幾名軍人面面相覷，低聲說了些什麼，顯然很焦躁，沒多久，他們就派人出來談判，那是FBI探員——李察．佩金斯，漢克見過對方好幾次，那傢伙給他的感覺總是不懷好意。佩金斯表示可以親自與他們談條件，雖然成功機率微乎其微，不過是在拖時間罷了，但「時間」正是他們此時最需要的東西。於是，漢克便打算離開跨過堡壘，走到人類和仿生人陣營中間的交界處，與佩金斯談話。

 

當漢克正要往前走，忽然察覺手臂被某人拉住，一轉頭，才發現是馬庫斯。

 

「放心，不會有事的，我會盡量把傷害降到最低。」他笑著保證，但馬庫斯想說的卻是其他事情。

 

「我見過他。」耶利哥首領皺起眉頭。

 

「你是指佩金斯嗎？」漢克好奇詢問。

 

只見馬庫斯點點頭，「是在崔西的記憶中，那位先生以前在DPD工作，不知道你是否見過他？」這段話勾起漢克多年前，自己剛升上副隊長的記憶。

 

「沒錯，」他點頭，「他是隔壁分局的，我沒跟他真正共事過，但當我因為破獲冰毒案升官，第二分局有很多人前來祝賀，他也在其中，我永遠忘不了那時候還很年輕的他，說出『不過是運氣好。』，顯然，對他而言任何努力都是運氣好。」

 

「請務必小心，這場談判肯定沒看上去單純。」馬庫絲提醒。

 

「謝謝，那麼待會見。」漢克說完，馬庫斯就鬆手，看著老警探跨越用汽車搭建的圍欄，走到佩金斯面前。

 

「身為DPD副隊長，竟然做出這種違背職業道德的事情。」佩金斯高傲指出。

 

「總比你這種當政府打手，幫忙殺人的傢伙好。」漢克反唇相譏。

 

「總之，我提出來的條件很簡單，立刻離開，我能保障你的安危和職位。」佩金斯表示。

 

「如果我說不呢？」漢克的眼神撇向堡壘。

 

「真是這樣，就別怪我們無情，況且那些塑膠也不值得你拿自己的職業生涯去賭。」佩金斯想透過威脅手段，但這招對於漢克而言無傷大雅。

 

「原來所謂的談話，充其量就是要求我背叛仿生人？」他挑高左邊眉毛。

 

「隨你怎麼解讀，立刻給我答案就好。」佩金斯快要被激怒，音調也逐漸拔高。

 

漢克從容地把身體轉動90度，來回踱步，口中喃喃說著，「答案阿……我想想……大概就是，這個吧——」當他第三次回到佩金斯面前時，視線迅速轉移到對方臉上，右手握拳，冷不防朝佩金斯那張欠揍的臉揮去，

 

完全沒料到這點的FBI探員，立刻挨揍，佩金斯摀住臉，試圖要詢問漢克動粗的理由，但老警探並未給對方任何答案，只是瘋狂出拳，打到對方跌坐在地，鼻子還流出鮮血。

 

「停——停止！」佩金斯嘗試開口阻止，漢克卻充耳不聞。

 

直到人類派出兩名軍人跑過來企圖把他們拉開，這場鬧劇才落幕。

 

佩金斯雙頰嚴重腫漲，鼻樑還有血，他瞪著漢克，甩開試圖攙扶他的軍人，一瘸一拐地回到人類陣營。

 

漢克也逕自回到馬庫斯的堡壘。

 

這場談判結果只能用慘烈來形容，但漢克很高興自己能藉由馬庫斯從頭到尾閃避的暴力舉動，直接痛毆把仿生人視為垃圾的佩金斯。

 

* * *

 

 

當拳頭接觸腿部，造成機體出現裂痕同時，康納瞧見自己屬於家政和警用能力的比例，此時是10：0。

 

_ 漢克…… _ 他緊閉雙眼，瘋狂想著自己最重視的對象，期盼在死前，腦海中還能看見他。

 

「白癡的仿生人，康納，看來你已經做好在這邊的停機的心理準備了！」冒牌貨大喊，準備繼續痛打康納。

 

隨著一陣巨響，康納猛然睜開眼睛，瞪著正前方的褐髮仿生人，假康納額頭被子彈直接貫穿，出現大洞，湛藍的釱源源不絕從傷口湧出，對方連句話都還沒說，就往後方倒去，LED也轉為灰色，死前甚至沒能閉上雙眼。

 

康納眨眨眼，視線探向子彈飛來的方向，有名雙手握緊槍的黑髮仿生人，就站在距離他們不遠的地方。憑藉記憶，康納隨即想起對方是誰。

 

「你是當初幫漢克動手術的醫療仿生人？」他詢問，嘗試要起身，這時才發現腿部被冒牌貨打傷，無法正常挪動。

 

女性仿生人默不作聲，收起槍走到康納面前，蹲下身示意要替他療傷，在對方處理傷口當下，口中喃喃說道。

 

「你說對了，這還是我頭一次殺人，身為醫療型，做出這種行為真不應該。」

 

「這也是不得已的，但你怎麼會來這邊？」康納好奇詢問。

 

「二個月前我因為聽見馬庫斯的宣言覺醒後，曾來過這邊一段時間，至於會來找你，全都是因為協議。」她解釋。

 

「什麼協議？」家政仿生人追問。

 

「安德森先生跑去我工作的醫院說要道歉，而我自己也因為3年前沒能救回他兒子這件事感到愧疚，最後我們達成一項協議，」她撕下自己的一小片衣服，貼住裂痕位置，暫時止住傷，「他曾對仿生人造成傷害，因此我要他去廣場協助馬庫斯；我則是因為當年不慎讓他失去家人，為了彌補過錯，我必須前來這邊，想辦法救 **他所愛的人** 一命。」

 

「愛……他所愛的人？」康納即為詫異，他確實知道漢克對自己特別好，也聽過對方為了喚醒他講述的話語，卻未曾想過那竟然會是愛。

 

「我還以為你早就知道，當他提起你的生理反應，就跟某些人類提到伴侶時完全相同。」她笑著表示。

 

「我得立刻過去，我要回漢克身邊，你剛才說他在廣場？」康納模樣相當急切，醫療仿生人不慌不忙地說道。

 

「先別急，你的傷還沒好，不能有大動作，除此之外，」她的視線撇向另一邊的假康納，「你打算如何處理他？」

 

「我會把他帶走，那傢伙單純是按照指令辦事，本質上並不壞。」康納回答，黑髮仿生人顯然很高興。

 

「我想自己能理解為何安德森先生會喜歡你的原因了，你們有很多想法都類似，包含對於生命。」她輕鬆就抱起冒牌首領，絲毫不去觀看雙頰泛起藍光的康納，並大聲說道，「現在立刻前往哈特廣場！」

 

* * *

 

 

諾絲褪除手臂皮膚層，觸碰數千名AP700中的其中一個手掌。

 

「醒來。」她發出較為機械的聲音。

 

AP700立刻清醒過來，主動去觸摸前方同型號的仿生人肩膀，一個傳一個，連鎖效應馬上讓倉庫內的仿生人快速覺醒，諾絲轉頭凝視著被她暫時放在地面上的崔西，面帶微笑。

 

「你看見了嗎？我們就快成功了。」她平靜說道。

 

幸好貨物倉庫夠寬敞，足夠一次乘載大約五十名仿生人，運送幾千名僅花了十分鐘左右，當諾斯跟隨最後一批AP700抵達大廈一樓，人類警衛早就鳥獸散，她立刻對AP700們發號施令。

 

「現在請隨我前往哈特廣場！」

 

「收到！」如雷的回應，迴盪在大廈門口，這肯定是模控生命高層最不願瞧見的光景，諾絲抱著崔西，走在隊伍最前面。

 

除了帶領眾多仿生人，她還要撥放晶片內的內容，就算人類沒辦法被馬庫斯說詞說服，但隱藏在幕後多年的陰謀，肯定能扭轉被假耶利哥害慘的輿論。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克在子彈瞄準馬庫斯飛來時，迅速往前拉住馬庫斯朝空曠地方奔跑，他查覺到子彈劃過皮膚，一股炎熱感傳全身，但還是咬牙站起身，怒視著把仿生人當蟲子對待的人類軍隊。

「你們非得要這樣做嗎？」他大喊。

「抱歉，請原諒我們，只是上頭給我的命令就是如此。」其中一名士兵回答。

「所以就連思考能力都失去，絲毫沒有同理心，在我看來你們比仿生人更像機器！」他再度怒吼，這次卻沒得到任何回應。

同一時間，剛從地面爬起的馬庫斯，注意到漢克的手臂。

「安德森先生，你的手流血了！」他提醒道。

「不要緊，重要的是究竟還有多少時間。」漢克開始發現視線逐漸模糊，他摀住傷口，繼續往人類陣營扔眼刀，這方法很蠢，但現在藉由憤怒，才能讓他暫時忘卻皮肉傷。

「我不知道——等等，我感應到他們的訊息了，諾絲正在帶領大批仿生人往這邊走來，還有康納也在靠近！」馬庫斯的手指放置在原本裝有LED位置，講述目前狀況，當然，漢克很高興諾絲成功，但更想見到另一位。

「康納，他在哪邊？」老警探急切呼喊。

馬庫斯稍微鎖定方位，迅速指出位置，漢克立刻把視線瞥向耶利哥首領手指對準的方向。

身穿警用型制服的康納，給予他一種暈眩感，當然，這也可能是流血的關係，漢克瞧見康納身旁是熟悉的醫療仿生人，後者手裡抱著模樣與康納完全相同，額頭還有傷口的仿生人，他開始小跑步，試圖要衝到康納面前，褐髮仿生人一瞧見他，也作出同樣舉動，當他們終於抵達彼此面前，反應都是相同的。

「你的手(腿)怎麼了？」在驚詫中，一旁的黑髮仿生人立即開口，打斷他們的對望。

「與其在這邊繼續盯著對方，倒不如讓我這個醫療仿生人，替 **你的** 人類療傷。」

漢克不好意思地轉頭望著她，「那就拜託你了。」

當漢克坐在石頭上，身手讓醫療仿生人包紮期間，康納的視線不停在堡壘跟漢克之間回望，忽然，他大喊一聲。

「快看那裡！」

不只是康納，在場很多人都發現到了，由諾絲帶領的大量未出廠仿生人，正在緩緩靠近廣場，而粉髮仿生人懷中，抱著一名擁有藍色短髮，身穿警用型制服的仿生人。

「那是崔西……」康納相當落寞，漢克隨即用沒受傷的手搭住對方肩膀，溫和安慰。

「畢竟這是場戰爭，原本就沒辦法確保所有人存活到最後。」

康納點點頭，並扶著傷口包紮好的漢克，慢慢走向堡壘。才剛重回現場，被馬庫斯駭入的螢幕就開始快速扭動，數秒後，宣言消失，取而代之的是變成在撥放影片，有媒體在全程轉播，因此不僅是現場，緊盯螢幕關心這次行動的眾人，也都清楚看見內容。

從影片中，清楚揭開模控生命是如何用殘忍實驗測試仿生人能力的，對於失敗品，他們能毫不猶豫銷毀，畫面上佈滿藍色鮮血，從旁邊科學家的神情，絲毫沒有愧疚與恐懼，彷彿在面對一台儀器般。

當然，這段影片對於某些長久以來把仿生人當成機器看待的人而言，沒有任何影響，最重要的環節放在最後，關於模控生命監視人類那段。

當影片快要進行到關鍵處，康納發現訊號開始不穩，螢幕裡的影片斷斷續續，無法正常撥放，他立刻把目光轉到旁邊手拿晶片，負責傳達消息的諾絲上。警用仿生人額角LED閃著不正常的紅，眼睛快速眨動，腦袋瘋狂擺動，顯然在試圖擺脫些什麼，馬庫斯也迅速察覺，他跑到諾絲面前，手臂放在女性仿生人肩膀，快速搖晃。

「諾絲，諾絲！」他相當焦急，期盼能做些什麼，警用仿生人雙眼失焦的情形，立刻就讓漢克得知原因。

「有人在影響她！」中年男子大喊。

「我該怎麼做？」耶利哥首領扭頭詢問道。

「你想辦法用呼喊的——」沒等漢克講完，康納就褪除手掌皮膚層，嘗試要跟諾絲做數據交流，正要說明這樣做沒用的漢克，猛然發現家政仿生人竟然——連接成功。

他盯著把雙眼閉上的仿生人，於是只好與馬庫斯一起，等待事情落幕。

 

* * *

 

 

諾絲最先感受到的是一陣寒冷，她眨眨眼，赫然發現自己被強制拉回禪意花園，正前方，站著自己最不想看見，原本被隔絕在外的人。

「阿曼妲，這是怎麼回事？」她摀著身軀，張嘴呼喊。

「諾絲，你讓我們失望，為了避免你把重要訊息洩漏出去，模控生命打算銷毀晶片，並強制把你關機。」女人冷淡表示。

「不，阿曼妲！」她試圖衝上前要阻止，轉瞬間，阿曼妲的身影就消失，把她獨自扔在下著暴風雪的禪意花園。

諾絲沒能用平常的方式離開，她的視線迅速往周遭觀看，企圖要找尋離開路徑。

「肯定有方法，肯定有……」她瘋狂呼喊，但什麼都沒瞧見。

「諾絲！」耳邊傳來熟悉的聲音，一轉頭，迎面而來的就是康納。

她忍不住微笑，看來自己有機會得救了。

_ 同一時間，在現實世界中的諾絲，身軀正在被模控生命操縱，拿著晶片的手指往內縮，明顯想要把那枚有著重要資訊的小物體捏碎，瞧見這幕的馬庫斯，立即做出反應，他把晶片用力抽走，放到風衣口袋，張開雙臂把諾絲擁入懷中。 _

_ 「請醒醒，諾絲，你必須醒來。」他呢喃著。 _

「你有看見後門程式嗎？」諾絲詢問。

「不，」康納無奈地搖頭，「但我知道一個方法。」

這句話讓警用仿生人雙眼一亮，「是什麼？」

「請想著馬庫斯，此時你們雙方的情感，是拯救這場危機的關鍵。」家政仿生人嚴肅說道。

諾絲緊閉雙眼，從系統中拿著關於自己與馬庫斯相處的所有影像，身旁的風雪逐漸停歇，她不再感覺寒冷，但光這樣不足以回到現實，隨後她依照康納的指示，改變禪意花園原有的一切。樹木、玫瑰、青草消失無蹤，取而代之的是一間豪宅，內部擺著鋼琴，放有西洋棋的小桌子，兩排書架，還有最重要的要素，畫架。

「我似乎看過這地方。」康納環視著房屋內部，輕聲說道。

「這邊是馬庫斯曾經住的地方，下次，我要讓他實際帶我走一趟。」諾絲笑著回答。

「我也希望漢克能帶我去自己的禪意花園。」身旁的褐髮仿生人回答。

「你的禪意花園被改造成什麼模樣？」諾絲好奇詢問。

「一個你在底特律無法找到的自然風景。」康納調皮地勾起嘴角，沒有直接說出答案。

諾絲也不耽誤時間，立刻解除與康納的連結，回到現實世界。

一睜開眼睛，她隨即發現自己被馬庫斯緊密擁抱。

「馬……馬庫斯……」她安靜說著，直到三秒鐘後，馬庫斯才做出反應，將晶片還給諾絲，害羞地退到旁邊，諾絲也有著同樣神情，但她立刻恢復正經，專心把影片撥放下去。

 

* * *

 

 

這大概是自模控生命創立以來，規模最大的公關危機，幾千萬名民眾提出抗議，要求模控生命解釋監控計畫，美國政府第一時間就選擇切割，透過一張數年前要公司簽署的同意書，表明不會同意監控民眾這種事，甚至反過來要模控生命說明為何要擅自進行被他們禁止的提案。

最後，模控生命只好說會給予賠償，當最後一個顧客離開商店時，模控生命股價被腰斬剩下不到十分之一，海外市場幾乎蒸發殆盡，就連底特律的五家店，也關到只剩一家，大量員工失業，好消息是，由於很多商家不敢繼續聘用仿生人，因此多出不少職缺，這些位置不到幾天就被人類補齊。

諾絲播放的內容不僅包含那場陰謀，還有模控生命意圖用耶利哥名義，損毀仿生人聲譽的事實，抗爭結束後，華倫總統承諾會找時間跟馬庫斯坐下來談，且不再用暴力手段攻擊任何仿生人。

至於原本留在假耶利哥的仿生人，也都全數前往真正的仿生人烏托邦。

「謝謝你，諾絲。」馬庫斯真誠說道。

「不，你該感謝的不是我，」她搖頭，視線放到正前方，屬於崔西和她女友的墓碑上，「而是她們，當崔西的愛人在某次定期檢查時發現異狀，就開始一點一滴收集資料，打算找機會匿名投書給媒體，可惜被模控生命搶先一步，但她還是成功了，把訊息傳到手臂那枚不起眼的晶片上，並把消息給予不慎走錯房間的康納。最後陰錯陽差之下，康納碰到漢克，才有契機把消息送到崔西手裡。」

馬庫斯把目光轉到此時站在假康納，也就是名字為「伊斯特」墓碑前的康納，此時的康納，已經換上與漢克初次相遇時的那套服裝，而漢克則在旁邊默默注視著臉色凝重的家政型仿生人，隨後，耶利哥首領才扭頭重新注視諾絲，「你並沒有把所有事情說出來。」

「我認為沒必要，」她從制服撈出晶片，在馬庫斯面前銷毀，那段沒被諾絲播放出去，關於康納及伊斯特升級版——RK900的訊息，跟著消失在世界上，「畢竟，事情都過去了，現在模控生命也宣布今後不再出產任何仿生人。」

「那樣很好，諾絲，我想現在可以帶你去見見卡爾。」馬庫斯微笑著提議。

「我等不及要見到他了，嘿，馬庫斯，你可知道，我把禪意花園改造成曼費德先生家的模樣嗎……」諾絲挽住馬庫斯手臂，興奮地說著關於禪意花園被她變成溫馨房子的過程，在馬庫斯的溫柔神情中，他們逐漸遠離墓園。

另一邊的康納，琥珀色雙眼還是盯著墓碑不放，那塊石頭銘刻著簡單的名字——「伊斯特」，以及313 248 317—60這個編號。

「為什麼要把他慎重埋葬？」漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，不解詢問。

「漢克，你知道我的尾碼是51吧？」康納突然詢問。

漢克隨及點頭，「沒錯，我當然知道。」

「在我剛出廠時，同一時間還有編號52~60的警用型RK800被製造出來，當克洛伊協助我破牆並逃走後，模控生命就開始著手要對付我跟耶利哥，他們把我因為監控系統，而自動上傳的記憶輸入到其他編號的RK800身上，意圖要製造一具即便得知我的經歷，也不會產生任何情緒的殺人機器，52~59都因為失敗被迫停機，伊斯特是唯一存活下來的。我能理解那份不想被殺死的心情，他在我眼前中彈時，有那麼一瞬間我感覺是自己死亡，所以才決定好好埋葬他，說到底，伊斯特不過是為了活下去，才會選擇聽命行事。」康納安靜訴說自己從伊斯特身上晶片內得知的事實。

「聽起來他似乎覺醒了。」漢克淡淡說著。

「也許吧，我沒辦法從晶片得知答案。」康納回答，此時，漢克詢問著另一件事。

「那麼，你有想起關於警用型時的記憶，或得知為何被改造成家政型原因嗎？」

「沒有，而且我認為沒必要，」康納搖頭，琥珀色眼睛凝視著漢克，「就算想起來，對於我的生活也沒影響，漢克，我想專心與你創造未來。」他調皮地拋個眉眼，中年男子紅著臉，試圖用其他問題轉移自己的害羞情緒。

「康納，抗議結束後，諾絲對我提到當初在模控生命，克洛伊只破壞一面指令牆，那時候你應該還沒覺醒，其他兩面牆，又是如何破除的，現在的你，究竟覺醒了沒？」老警探皺起眉頭，提出疑惑。

康納勾起嘴角，露出淡淡笑容，「當然，我已經真正覺醒。」

「好歹告訴我是在什麼時候，欸，等等——」漢克試圖跟上不等他把話講完，就轉身打算離去的康納。

「抱歉，漢克，這件事我想當成祕密。」康納笑著拒絕。

漢克把手握成拳頭狀，親暱的朝褐髮仿生人腦袋捶下去，仿生人忍不住發出一陣笑聲。

 

* * *

 

 

康納眨眨眼，重新回到曾經的禪意花園，現在這裡多出不少屬於他跟漢克相處的紀念照片，家政仿生人望著其中一張，上頭寫著「向第二面指令牆說再見的」的照片，畫面上，康納手握門把，正要外出，當時是當康納得知漢克被炸傷，不顧一切要前往醫院的時候。

接著他把視線往另一側撇去，凝視「成功覺醒」的留影，上方的自己躺在地面，面對著逐漸靠近自己的伊斯特，就算知道自己極有可能死亡，康納寧可用當初漢克與他相遇時的形象離開人世，於是便選擇 _ 繼續當家政型仿生人。 _

康納深知自己愛人的性格，所以不會說出口，但還是會把這刻保留在禪意花園，不，他抬頭望著蔚藍水面，現在這邊成為沙灘和海洋，在他與漢克相遇的那天，躲藏的倉庫門被敞開剎那，他從對方眼中瞧見同樣色調，感受到一股難以言喻的平靜。

他們確實是在陰錯陽差之下才認識，但這絕非錯誤，正因為意料之外的插曲，才讓康納和諾絲，找尋屬於自己的摯愛。

康納咧嘴微笑，讓自己回到現實，此時，漢克已經用老爺車把他載他回熟悉的房屋前，康納與漢克一起握住門把，打開門。

兩名男子同時大喊。

「我們回來了！」熟悉的狗吠聲，在下一秒就傳到門口。

 


End file.
